Mewni May Cry
by MarcoSketcher
Summary: Marco es un joven cazademonios y descendiente de Sparda, que es contrato por los Reyes Butterfly para ser el guardián de la princesa Star para protegerla de unos grotescos monstruos que aterran Mewni. Sin embargo empieza a ver que las cosas son más turvias de lo que pensaba y con misterios en el aire. - Crossover con Devil May Cry.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola.**

**Como debieron ver por el título ya habrán intuido de qué va esta nueva historia, si no se los explicare y el porqué escribí esta nueva historia.**

**Hace un tiempo atrás publique un piloto llamado "Devil Trigger" para ver cómo era recibido y los comentarios fueron positivos, dándome el impulso para sacar "El Caballero Dimensional". Aunque nadie pudo evitar señar que Marco estaba luchando con pistolas y una espada como lo hace Dante de la saga de videojuegos Devil May Cry, hasta hay quienes se inspiraron del piloto para sacar sus fics crossover donde Marco es hijo de Dante ejemplos están "Capuchas y Demonios" y "Demonio Mío". (Aunque no puede confirmar esto último)**

**Pues este fic va por esa misma temática aunque toma un rumbo diferente a los mencionados. Los detalles los explicare al final más el trasfondo de Marco y ahora los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

* * *

Era una noche fría en el Área Residencial, no había muchas personas y algunos vehículo iban por las calles mientras los negocios nocturnos abrían las puertas a los posibles clientes.

Un auto de modelo clásico iba por las casi vacías calles de la ciudad hasta detenerse en un local cuyo letrero de neón rojo decía "Devil May Cry" con la imagen de un hombre sosteniendo una larga espada.

Del auto salen tres personas, uno era un hombre afroamericano major vestido un traje de vestir y una gabardina con sombrero; las otras dos figuras iban cubiertas por capas con capuchas que los cubrían por completo, una era alta y delgada, la otra era baja y algo robusta. Los dos encapuchados vieron el local con algo de desconfianza.

-Sr Morrison. ¿Es este lugar? -Pregunto la figura alta encapuchada con voz de mujer.

-Le aseguro su alteza que este es lugar. -Dijo el mencionado hombre con gabardina teniendo una leve sonrisa.

-Solo espero que el dueño del local no sea algún raro espeluznante. -Comentó el encapuchado de menor estatura con voz de hombre.

-El anterior era alguien muy problemático pero su hijo es más responsable. -El afroamerica entra al local con las dos figuras que se ven algo confundidas pero lo siguen adentro del local.

Dentro del local se podía observar que el lugar tenía apariencia de estudio de música descuidado con una escalera que iba al piso de arriba, posters con chicas modelos en bikinis, discos de vinil enmarcadas, instrumentos como baterías, guitarras y bajas con bocinas, una mesa de billar, sofá con sillas y una mesita de centro.

Lo que en sí más llamó la atención son los cráneos de demonios colgados sobre la pared o mejor dicho clavados con espadas en la pared y cerca de esta hay un escritorio con un marco de foto y telefono viejo, más un perchero con un cinturón con pistoleras y sus pistolas, una chaqueta roja larga con capucha. La silla daba la espalda al escritorio y estaba inclinada, se veía que había alguien durmiendo en ella.

Morrison se acercó a la silla y la hizo girar para ver a quien está durmiendo, se ve a un chico de dieciséis años de piel levemente bronceada con el cabello blanco y un lunar bajo su ojo derecho, vestido con una camiseta negra sin mangas pegada al cuerpo pantalones negros de su talla botas de combate y guantes negros sin dedos. El muchacho dormía tranquilamente en la silla.

-Hey. Muchacho. -Morrison lo mueve un poco y ve que este está despertando. -¿Tuviste una noche larga?

-...Morrison… -El chico abre los ojos que eran de color marrón y se levanta de la silla bostezando. -...Si estas aquí por la renta tendré el pago esta noche… -Ve a los encapuchados. -¿Y ellos quienes son?

-Te conseguí un trabajo con el que podrías pagar todas las deudas de lugar muchacho. -Comentó ganándose la atención de este. -Siempre y cuando lo hagas bien.

-¿Crees que soy como Lady o Trish? -Preguntó con sarcasmo mientras alzo una ceja.

-Ja. -Soltó una risa el hombre. -Mi buen Marco, ya sabes que no vendría contigo si fuera por lo bueno que eres.

Este sonrió un poco cruzando los brazos hasta que una tos llamó la atención de los presentes y venía de la mujer fue quien tosió mientras se quitaba la capucha, revelando su rostro algo alargado con ojos azules, labios pintados, cabello blanco azulado amarrado en una gran cola trenzada y marcas en las mejillas con forma de rombos magentas.

-No me gustaría mostrarme dudosa de su sugerencia Sr Morrison pero esperaba que el dueño del local fuera alguien más… -La mujer hizo una pausa. -...experimentado y con más edad, no quiero decir que este joven sea alguien poco prometedor o ineficiente pero… -El joven alzaba una ceja. -...no sé si sea el indicado para este trabajo.

-Además es un niño, debíamos contratar a algunas de las otras dos trabajadoras que vimos antes. -Dijo el hombre quedándose su capucha revelando que tiene ojos azul de un tono distinto a los de la mujer, una gran barba rubia y no tenía cabello sobre su cabeza. -Se ve que estaban calificadas para el trabajo. -Vio que la mujer lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha y algo de molestia. -Moon, ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti pero también me preocupa que nuestra hija esté segura.

-Lo sé River pero como te dije esas mujeres no me dan mucha confianza y no me gustaría que Star copiara su forma de ser. -Comentó la mujer.

-Entonces ¿Ya fueron con Lady y Trish? -Marco camino hasta el refrigerador para sacar una lata de soda y una bolsa de papel con algo adentro. -Esas dos brujas solo son buenas para causar destrozos y aumentarme las deudas. -Abrió la lata y tomó la bebida. -¿Quieren algo de beber?

-No gracias. -Dijo Moon mientras River negaba con la cabeza. -Por cierto ¿Qué tienes en esa bolsa?

-Algo que necesito para terminar un trabajo. -El joven se pone su cinturón y su chaqueta. -¿Saben? Si tanto dudan de mis habilidades, quizás deban verme trabajar para ver si soy "apto" para ser la niñera de su hija. -Toma la bolsa y empieza a dirigir a la entrada del local. -Si me permiten tengo demonios que matar.

El joven sale del local dejando a la pareja de adultos que lo veían con algo de sorpresa e indignación por su forma de hablar pero escuchan la risa de Morrison.

-Marco es muchacho que prefiere ir directamente al asunto y sin rodeos. -El afroamerica ríe un poco más y se dirige a la entrada. -Acompáñenme para ver el acto de niño.

La pareja se ve entre ellos antes de seguir a Morrison y salir del local.

Los tres adulto siguen al adolescente quien caminaba mientras este se remangaba las mangas de su chaqueta hasta los codos. Este se detiene frente a un callejón sin salida y sin iluminación, ve por lo s alrededores del callejón antes de tomar lo que había dentro de la bolsa resultando ser una bolsa de sangre la cual arroja al callejón manchando de sangre.

-¿Eso no es considerado vandalismo? -Cuestiono River en voz baja.

-No. Es solo su forma de atraer a sus objetivos. -Respondió Morrison con algo de calma.

-Ese chico es un delincuente. -Murmuró Moon con desconfianza.

-Esperen…

Marco entra al callejón y entonces se escuchan unos ruidos espeluznantes mientras de las sombras salen unos seres púrpuras sin ojos con largos brazos y piernas cortas con grandes garras y filosos dientes, uno de ellos era más grande y tenía cuernos. Estas criaturas eran atraídas por el olor de la sangre mientras sacaban sus lenguas para saborearla pero detectan el olor de joven.

-Ustedes son los siete demonios que me faltan para terminar mi trabajo. ¿No? -El chico toma sus pistolas. -Bueno. Qué comience el juego.

Seis de las siete criaturas se abalanzaron hacia él pero Marco apuntó a las cabezas de los dos primeros disparandoles rápidamente antes de dar un gran salto con giro y disparando a los otros cuatro rápidamente antes de aterrizar tras estos. Los seis demonios cayeron desangrados y con los huecos de los disparos en sus cuerpos.

El líder de estas criaturas lanzó un grito amenazante a peliblanco, quien lo ve con cara de poco interés.

-¿Te vas a quedar parado mirando o te vas a unir a tus amigos en el más allá? -Preguntó con sarcasmo el cazademonios.

El demonio le lanza un zarpazo derecho pero Marco lo evade velozmente a un lado, el demonio lanza un zarpazo izquierdo y su objetivo lo evade nuevamente. La frustrada bestia demoníaca repite nuevamente sus ataques pero el peliblanco los eva con gran facilidad hasta que nota una abertura en el ataque del demonio y la aprovecha para acortar la distancia entre ambos mientras apunta sus pistolas por debajo de la cabeza de la criatura.

-Jaque Mate. -Marco dispara una rafaga de balas que atraviezan el cuello y la cabeza del demonio hasta que cesa el fuego alejándose con un paso rápido, ve como la criatura cae sin vida con huecos en el cuello y cabeza mientras desangra. -Fin del juego.

El chico sale del callejón mientras saca su celular y llama a un número mientras Moon y River estaban en shock por ver lo que el chico era capaz de hacer, pero Morrison solo estaba sonriendo con orgullo al ver que el joven cumplió con el trabajo.

Unos minutos después unos hombres bien vestidos de traje llegan en un auto y ven lo que Marco había hecho, se ven entre ellos y asienten mientras uno le da un portafolios al joven que lo acepta y todos se retiran del lugar.

Devuelta en el local, el peliblanco muestra que dentro del portafolios había una gran suma de dinero.

-Gran trabajo muchacho. -Morrison sonreía mientras tomaba un fajo de billetes. -Con esto estarás más que al día con la renta.

-Pero no es suficiente para pagar el resto de las deudas que mi desaparecido padre tiene. -Comentó el joven mientras sacaba otra lata de soda del refrigerador y luego ve a la pareja. -¿Y ustedes tiene algo que decir?

Moon y River se ven un momento antes de que la mujer se decidiera a hablarle al joven cazademonios, que los veía esperando a ver que le decían mientras dejaba su soda en el escritorio y se sentaba.

-Debo decir que aunque no estamos muy conformes con tus métodos poco ortodoxos para encargarte de esas criaturas, no negaremos que dan los resultados esperados. -Dijo Moon.

Esto para Marco solo significaba que no les gustaba su forma de actuar o de trabajar pero era bueno.

-Por ello creemos que serías un buen guardián para nuestra hija. -Comentó la mujer e iba a continuar pero...

-Solo no se te ocurra pretender algo con nuestra querida e inocente Star. -River interrumpió a su esposa para hablarle de forma severa al chico. -Ella ya tiene novio.

-¡River! -Le recrimino Moon.

-¿Qué? Solo le dije la verdad.

-Pueden estar tranquilos no me interesan las niñas de ocho años que juegan a tener novios con el primer chico que se les cruza en frente. -Marco se reclina en su silla.

-Star tiene diecisiete años. -Comentó Moon.

El pelo blanco se puso derecho en su asiento para poner más atención, a lo que el hombre barbudo le ve con mayor severidad mientras Morrison contenía la risa y la mujer de cabellera blanca azulada suspiro negando con la cabeza por lo que siguió hablando.

-Primeramente, debes saber que mi esposo y yo somos de una tierra muy lejana y somos soberanos de nuestro propio reino, uno de lo más grande de todo Mewni.

-¿Mewni? -Marco arqueo una ceja con duda. -Suena al nombre de uno de esos reinos ficticios en videojuegos o cómics.

-Es más que eso. -Continuó la mujer. -Es una tierra que se encuentra en otra dimensión donde hay magia una gran cantidad de otros seres.

-¿Magia? ¿Seres fantasticos? ¿Gobernantes de un reino en otra dimensión? -Dijo el pelo blanco soltando un risa burlona mientras se pone de pie. -Se que he visto demonios y cosas feas, pero lo que me cuentan es algo poco creíble a no ser que me demuestren lo contrario.

Ante esto la palma de Moon se rodeó con un aura azul y haciendo un ademán con ella hizo que la lata de soda flotara envuelta en aquella aura, la mujer hizo un rápido movimiento haciendo que la lata fuera rápidamente al chico quien la atrapo antes de que le golpeara la cara.

-Muy buen. -Marco se veía un poco más convencido. -Supongo que puede hacer más que solo hacer que las latas leviten. ¿no? -Inquirió a lo que la mujer asintió. -Si pueden usar magia y hay toda clase de seres fantásticos en su dimensión. ¿Por qué necesitan que sea guardián de su hija?

-Aunque nuestra hija es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse, han aparecido un tipo de monstruos muy grotescos y peligrosos que rondan por nuestro reino así como los reinos aliados. -Informo. -No tenemos idea de donde aparecieron o que buscan pero los muy violentos e impredecibles en sus ataques. -hizo una pausa. -Los que sobreviven no vuelven siendo ellos mismo, tememos que Star pueda ser atacada por esos monstruos o peor aún, ya que tiene la tendencia de actuar impulsivamente lanzándose al combate lo que es muy riesgoso.

-Okey. -Marco tomó algo más de su soda. -¿Y no tienen guardias o caballeros para ese trabajo?

-Los tenemos, pero alguien "sabio" sugirió que tal vez debíamos buscar en la tierra a alguien que fuera capaz de encargarse de esos horrendo monstruos y a la vez de vigilar a Star sin problema alguno. -Agregó River con algo de disgusto.

-Buscamos trabajadores que cumplieran con los requisitos necesarios y llegamos con el Sr Morrison quien nos aconsejó a dos "encantadoras" señoritas antes de venir contigo. -Era claro a quienes se refería Moon. -Por ello, queremos preguntarte si estás dispuesto a tomar el trabajo de guardián de nuestra hija hasta que descubramos de donde viene estos monstruos y los detengamos de una vez por todas.

-¿La paga es buena? -Pregunto el chico. -Porque no acepto que me paguen menos de lo que pido por trabajo.

-Te pagaremos con un buen salario por tus servicios al mes, también tendrás una habitación, comida y los servicios básicos en nuestro palacio pero se consciente de que si destruyes algo o hieres a alguien tu paga se verá reducida. -Dijo Moon. -Esa es nuestra oferta.

-Prefiero ver una cifra numérica por escrito. -El pelo blanco les paso una hoja y un bolígrafo. -No suelo confiar mucho en los contratos verbales por lo fáciles que son de olvidar o de dar la vuelta como si no existieran.

-No seas codicioso niño. -River seguía actuando de forma severa. -Qué estamos siendo muy generosos contigo.

-River, solo escribele la cifra por la que le pagaremos. -Ordenó la reina, su esposo obedeció a regañadientes escribiendo unos números en el papel y se lo pasa al joven cazademonios.

Marco ve lo que escribió el rey quedando impresionado por la cifra de lo que están ofreciendo por el trabajo de guardián. No era un mal trato aunque eso significa que deba irse a quién sabe dónde y por cuánto tiempo, más no debía causar problemas. Por lo que dio su respuesta.

-Acepto el trato. -Dijo en tono serio. -Pero por si acaso descubro el origen de esos monstruos y los destruyo, me aumentaran la paga. ¿No?

-Obviamente, aunque tu deber será proteger a nuestra hija mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo.

-Esta bien. -El joven latino saca de su escritorio un contrato y lo pone sobre este. -Firmen este contrato y estaré a su servicio.

Moon y River ven que el contrato por los servicios de joven cazademonios indica que se le pagará la suma acordada por cumplir con el trabajo hasta que finalice. Ambos adultos se vieron un momento y asintieron antes de firmar los dos donde el contrato lo indicaba.

El pelo blanco guarda el contrato dentro de su escritorio.

-Puedo comenzar a trabajar desde mañana en la mañana. -Comentó el chico. -¿Tomaré un avión o un barco para llegar a Mewni?

-En la mañana a las nueve se abrirá un portal dimensional justo aquí para que puedas llegar al reino sin problema alguno. -Informó Moon.

-Aja. ¿Un portal dimensional? -Usó un tono escéptico. -¿Ese es un nuevo medio de transporte del que nunca he escuchado?

Los reyes se ven el uno al otro con sonrisas confiadas antes de que el hombre sacara unas tijeras y corta el aire como si cortara una tela mientras un vórtice espiral de color rosa se abre en medio del aire.

Los dos humanos estaban bastantes sorprendidos por ello.

-Esperamos que estés listo para mañana cuando conoscas a nuestra hija. -Moon hizo una pequeña reverencia. -Buenas noches, Sr Morrison. Joven Marco.

Ella se marcha atravesando el portal siendo seguida por River que le da una mirada intimidante el chico antes de atravesar el portal antes de que se cerrará.

La habitación del local estaba en silencio hasta que Morrison tomó parte de la paga que le correspondía.

-Bueno, Marco -Le habló al joven. -Se está haciendo tarde y debes prepararte para este nuevo trabajo. Solo asegurate de no coquetearle a la princesa apenas la veas.

-Por favor, Morrison. ¿En serio crees que voy a perder la cabeza solo por unas curvas? -Marco estaba siendo arrogante.

-Si mal lo recuerdo, te gustan rubias de ojos azules y mayores que tú.

-Exacto, como Patty. -El chico volvió a su asiento. -La princesa de seguro ni es bonita hasta podría ser parecida a su padre. -Suelta una risa seca antes de soltar una mueca de asco por esa posibilidad.

-Por tu propio bien que así sea. -El hombre ya se iba a ir pero se detiene frente a puerta. -Tal vez debieras considerar en hablarle a tu familia sobre esto antes de irte por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

El chico se endereza en su asiento y ve la foto en su escritorio viendo la foto en la que estaba con su madre, su prima y sus tíos. La foto era de una época en la que solo era un adolescente normal de Echo Creek, hasta el incidente de hace dos años que lo cambió y por el cual abandonó aquella vida tras saber de su herencia demoníaca.

Por un momento tiene una mirada de añoranza melancolía antes de cambiar a una expresión seca y levantarse de su asiento.

-Debo prepararme, este podría ser mi trabajo más grande hasta ahora. -Sube a la planta alta.

Morrison suelta un suspiro negando con la cabeza antes de despedirse e irse.

Era claro que intentar hacer que Marco le vuelva a hablar con su familia es muy complicado, pues desde la perspectiva de este el chico de la foto era alguien completamente diferente a él, además de que ese chico que estaba con esas personas estaba muerto y él solo tenía dos años.

A la mañana siguiente, Marco usaba su ropa de caza demonios aunque traía un estuche de guitarra en su espalda más dos maletas grandes, solo le quedaba esperar a que se abriera el portal que lo llevará a Mewni. Morrison le estaba haciendo compañía hasta que se fuera.

-Contacte a Lady y Trish para avisarles que te iras, ellas mantendrán el lugar mientras no estés. -Comentó el afroamericano. -No tendrás que preocuparte del local.

-Lo que me preocupa es que esas dos brujas carguen a mi cuenta las ropas que compran. -El latino se molesta un poco. -Lo triste es que no veré a Patty en un buen tiempo y no podré despedirme de ella. Es una pena.

-Creo que ella estará más encantada que apena por saber que no estarás tras ella por un tiempo. -Dijo Morrison. -¿Hablaste con Nero?

-Sí, me dijo que me cuidara y que no sea como mi padre. -Suspira con algo de fastidio. -Me trata como a un niño.

-Por qué todavía lo eres.

-Igual llevo el regalo que me enviaron él, Nico y Kirie por navidad. -Señala el estuche de la guitarra en su espalda. -También llevó armamento extra por si las dudas.

-Me parece bien. Y ¿Pudiste hablarle a tu madre, a tu prima ó a tus tíos?

Marco solo mantuvo silencio ante dicha pregunta antes de que el mismo portal se abriera frente a él, justo a la hora exacta que la reina dijo.

-Ya debo irme. Te veré en cuanto termine el trabajo. -Camina hacia el portal. -Nos vemos luego Morrison.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de atravesar el portal dejando al hombre que suspira con resignación y toma asiento en la silla tras el escritorio del cazademonios, viendo que la foto ya no estaba mientras encendía un habano.

-Marco… -Pensó en voz alta. -Ellos te extrañan pero crees que no van a quererte porque ya no eres el de antes, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto y aunque hayas cambiado por fuera en fondo sigues siendo aquel chico que conocí hace dos años. -Empieza a fumar su habano. -Espero que un día lo entiendas.

Tras cruzar el portal, el joven cazademonios ve que estaba un campo sobre una colina con bosques a su alrededor y un cielo rosa, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver un imponente castillo a la distancia con un poblado a su alrededor todo enmedio de una isla en un lago.

Sin duda estaba en otro mundo muy diferente a la Tierra, aunque estuvo en la Isla de Fortuna, Mewni era otra cosa, como si hubiera entrado en un mundo medieval mágico de esos que solo existían en cuentos infantiles.

Su admiración por el lugar se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una tos y viendo detrás de él se encuentra con un hombre de cabello castaño vestido como un uniforme color celeste de aspecto medieval que portaba unas tijeros como las que tenía River aunque con un diseño distinto.

-Buenos días joven Marco. -Habló el hombre en tono muy formal. -Me llamo Manfred y la Reina Moon me pidió que fuera yo quien abriera el portal que lo traería al reino.

-Sí gracias… -El chico tenía algo de duda. -¿Y que no podías abrir el portal en el castillo o en el pueblo que lo rodea?

-Me temo que desde que esos horribles monstruos aparecieron se tomaron medidas de seguridad para proteger al reino y una de esas fue poner un cristal ramorfitiano que impide que se abran portales dimensionales dentro de los límites del reino. Aunque hay muy pocas excepciones que pueden hacerlo con un permiso. -Respondió el hombre. -Ahora si me permite, lo guiare al castillo.

Ambos empiezan a caminar en dirección al reino. Durante el trayecto entre cruzar por el pueblo hasta llegar al castillo, Marco no pudo evitar ver las pobres condiciones en las que sus gobernantes tenían a sus pobladores, ciertamente esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo más cuando escuchaba a uno que otro pobre aldeano hablar con ilusión sobre cómo la familia real resolverá el problema de los monstruos. Para el joven era una clara señal de que los habitantes del reino tenían una fe tan ciega en sus gobernantes que no podían pensar por sí mismo, de cierto modo se siente agradecido de haber nacido en un mundo donde existe la democracia que aunque no es perfecta es mejor que una monarquía.

Quedó impresionado por ver lo inmenso del castillo, por lo limpio y cuidado por lo que debía tener grandes riquezas para pagarle una enorme servidumbre y así mantener el castillo, a comparación del resto del pueblo. Sin duda no podía sentir más pena por estos pobres humanos que se quedaron estancados en la época medieval.

Tras llegar al castillo Manfred llevó a Marco al campo de entrenamiento del castillo, pidiéndole que se quede ahí mientras va a informarle a la familia real sobre su llegada.

Ve dicho lugar observa una arena de combate, muñecos del entrenamiento, tiros al blanco, varios equipos de entrenamiento como pesas y sacos de boxeo. Por lo visto la guardas del castillo debían estar en forma para lo que sea, trifulcas, redadas de campesinos, invasiones extranjeras y guerra con otros reinos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos y de armaduras metálicas que rechinan con los pasos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes hasta que vio a unos treinta caballeros llegar hasta donde estaba y se ponían en fila uno a lado de otros aunque vio a unos que no vestían armadura o no la llevaban completa, vio a Manfred acompañado de otros dos sirvientes que tenían trompetas.

-Con ustedes, la familia real Butterfly. -Hablo Manfred mientras otros los dos sirvientes tocaron sus trompetas y los caballeros levantaban sus espadas en señal de respeto. Ve a Moon y River entrar al campo de entrenamiento vestido con sus ropas reales de azul claro, la reina llevaba un gran y elaborado peinado para llevar su corona y guantes largos azules mientras el rey tenía un gran cetro con una luna y estrella de cristal. Los caballeros guardaron sus espadas.

Ambos gobernantes quedaron en frente del joven a unos metros de distancia, pero antes de que alguno de ellos hablara…

-¡Esperen! -Se escuchó la voz de una joven y en pocos segundos ven a una chica rubia de ojos azules con marcas en su mejillas con forma de corazones rosas, usaba un vestido igual de arreglado que el su madre aunque tenía unos moños en su vestido y una tiara sobre su cabeza, ella iba sobre una nube rosada con alas y una carita sonriente. -Perdonen la demora, es que estaba practicando mi discurso para el baile de mañana en la noche.

-Descuida Star. No te demoraste ni un segundo. -Dijo Moon. -Y me alegra que tomes tus responsabilidades con seriedad.

-Gracias mamá. -Star bajo de su nube y la hizo desaparecer en un brillo rosa. -¿Y qué hacemos en el campo de entrenamiento?

-Estamos aquí para presentarte a tu nuevo guardián. -Respondió la reina y luego ve a su esposo. -River, había pedido anoche que fueras a dar la noticia a Star. ¿no?

-Sí, eso hice. -Dijo el rey en su defensa. -Lo recuerdas calabaza.

-Mmm… -La princesa estaba haciendo memoria. -Pues anoche papá entró en mi cuarto mientras hablaba por el espejo con mis amigas… -Ella recordó lo sucedido. -Creo que no estaba poniendo atención en ese momento. Lo siento.

Moon suspiro algo cansada mientras River respira aliviado y Star sonríe algo nerviosa.

Escucharon una tos seca y ven que fue Marco quien hizo la tos para llamar su atención.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento familiar, pero llevo un buen rato esperando y creo que es buen momento para continuar a lo que vinimos aquí. ¿No creen? -El joven cazademonios hablo con un tono que denotaba su impaciencia, al dar un paso los caballeros desenvainaron sus espadas entrando en guardia ante lo que fuera hacer el chico.

Ante esto el joven no se movió ni un centímetro más y solo se quedo quieto donde estaba, aunque tenía las ganas de provocarlos. La familia real al ver esto decidieron actuar como debian.

-Disculpen aquella interrupción. -Moon como el resto de su familia se mostraron firmes y solemnes. -Joven Marco, por favor acérquese.

Sin chistar o decir algo, Marco se acercó a ellos hasta quedar a unos pasos cerca de la familia real.

La reina le hace una seña a su hija para que se le acerque al joven cazademonios, quedando ambos frente a frente.

Star lo ve de pies a cabeza y a su parecer Marco se veía como un chico malo que se veía bien aunque no podía evitar pensar que solo era aparecía, por lo que pensó que el chico en realidad debía ser inseguro de sí mismo y trataba de verse como alguien malo. Por parte del pelo blanco se maldecía a sí mismo por qué la princesa era rubia de ojos azules y mayor que él, por lo que no iba a quitarle los ojos de encima, pese a que ella se veía como una niña ingenua de la cual puede sacarle provecho cuando quiera, tenía que ser profesional y ser su guardián.

Al verse directamente a los ojos ambos jóvenes tuvieron una extraña sensación que era indescriptible en ese momento, no era incómoda sino agradable.

Mientras los dos jóvenes se veían absortos uno al otro Moon había dado el anuncio de que Marco sería el guardián de Star a partir de ahora hasta que los grotescos monstruos sean erradicados. Noticia que no agradó para nada a los caballeros presentes, les disgustaba que alguien completamente ajeno al Reino Butterfly se le haya encomendado la importante tarea de proteger a la princesa.

Uno de los caballeros presentes, en este caso un chica pelirroja pecosa de ojos turquesa que llevaba ropa de combate y su espada en la cintura fue la primera en alzar la voz.

-¡¿Es una broma?! -Exclamó la chica con una expresión de molestia. Llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el campo hasta de Marco y Star dejaron de verse para observar a la pelirroja.

-¿Algo le molesta Lady Higgs? -Pregunto River aunque él y su esposa sabían el porqué.

-Nos llaman solo para anunciar que este vago perdedor será quien proteja a la princesa como guardián. -Respondió señalando al cazademonios. -Cuando uno de nosotros podríamos hacerlo, ya que fuimos entrenados, nos esforzamos y luchamos por el reino, nos ganamos estar aquí como caballeros. -Los otros caballeros mostraban su apoyo en lo que decía su compañera. -¿Y él que ha hecho para ser guardián de la princesa? Nada. No creo que haya hecho algo importante para ganarselo y apuesto a que cualquier cosa que dice haber hecho no es verdad. Así ahorrémonos este mal espectáculo y nombre a un caballero apto para el trabajo.

Los caballeros gritaron en protesta mientras en la cara de Higgs se forma una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que había hecho. Los reyes estaban conscientes de que esto podría pasar cuando decidieron contratar a Marco como el guardián de Star, ya no solo sus caballeros sino el reino así como sus aliados podrían mostrarse en desacuerdo de haber traído a alguien completamente ajeno a Mewni. Solo esperaban haber hecho lo correcto.

Por su parte el pelo blanco solo observaba toda la escena y luego ve a la rubia que se veía preocupada por la situación, por lo que se apartó de ella lo suficiente para luego sacar rápidamente sus pistolas y disparó una vez al cielo. El ruido de las armas hizo que los caballeros así como los sirvientes se asustaron y se cubrieron las orejas, la princesa se tapó los oídos con los ojos cerrados al igual que sus padres.

Cuando la situación se calmó, todos lo estaban observando y este guardó su armas.

-Eso fue para hacer que dejen de gritar como bebés llorones. -Dijo de forma cínica a los caballeros. -Y que les quede claro que no importa lo que una bola de pseudo caballeros crea de mí. Yo solo vine aquí cumplir con mi trabajo y es asegurarme que la princesa aquí presente este asalvo.

-Ese es el punto. No has hecho nada para merecer ese puesto. -Higgs se le acercó queriendo plantarle cara. -No tienes nada para demostrar que puedes con ello. Solo eres un perdedor.

-¡No eres ni siquiera un caballero!

-¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera fue escudero!

Los caballeros lanzaban burlas e insultos a Marco mientras los sirvientes solo guardaban silencio y reyes veían esta escena con cierta desaprobación en sus rostros mientras la princesa veía preocupada al pelo blanco. El chico se mantuvo en silencio hasta que derrepente empezo a reirse de forma estrepitosa dejando a todos completamente descolocados hasta que se calmó dando un par de pasos alejándose de la pelirroja.

-Este lugar está lleno de imbéciles… -Murmuró hasta que se volteo a ver a la pelirroja. -¿Higgs? ¿Verdad?

-Es Lady Higgs para tí, perdedor. -Le corrigió.

-Como sea. -Dijo sin importarle lo que esta hizo. -Que tal si hacemos esto. Un combate de tres minutos, si logras darme un golpe en la cara -Señaló su rostro. -te sedere mi puesto de guardián de la princesa, encaso contrario de que no lo logres te quedaras callada y dejaras de cuestionar la decisión de los reyes. ¿Te parece bien? -Extendió su mano.

-No solo eres un perdedor, también eres un estúpido. -Ella le da un manotazo a la mano del chico y suelta una risa. -Solo conseguiras humillarte más de lo que ya estas.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. -Se acercó a la princesa mientras sacaba su celular. -Princesa, necesito que haga algo por mi.

-¿Qué necesitas? -Pregunto Star.

El joven le pidió que tomara el tiempo con el temporizador de su celular y le explico como hacer a lo que ella aceptó. Los reyes no podían creer que chico haya decidido hacer algo como eso sin siquiera pensarlo, a no ser que este tuviera algo en mente y viendo como los caballeros alentaban a la pelirroja para el combate solo les restaba ver que pasara.

Marco se separó de Star y está indicó que los dos participantes se preparen para el combate de tres minutos. Higgs se estaba estirando mientras sonreía muy confiada de su victoria, estaba segura de lograr darle un golpe a Marco en la cara antes del primer segundo y demostrarle que es un don nadie en Mewni. Por su parte el pelo blanco movía su cuello y sus extremidades haciendo estiramientos ligeros, no parecía muy preocupado por el combate.

-Competidores. ¿Listos? -Habló Star mientras la caballero dejaba su espada para tomar una posición de combate con una sonrisa confiada y el cazademonios no adoptó ninguna pose teniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. -¡Empiecen!

La princesa dio inició a la cuenta regresiva al tiempo del combate. Higgs se apresuró a lanzar el primer golpe con su puño derecho que iba en dirección al rostro de Marco, pero este solo dio un paso a su izquierda evadiendo fácilmente el golpe.

Esto dejó sorprendidos a varios, la pelirroja no entendió como el chico pudo evitar así de fácil su golpe por lo intentó darle un golpe con su puño izquierdo pero este da un paso a su derecha evadiendo otra vez con facilidad el golpe.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer una caballero de Mewni? -Preguntó Marco con cierto tono de aburrimiento en su voz. -En Tierra existe un dicho que dice 'perro que ladra, no muerde'.

-¡Te enseñare quien no muerde! -Higgs lanzó una patada derecha pero esta fue evadida fácilmente cuando el castaño se movió a un lado.

La pelirroja lanzaba golpes y patadas tan rápido como podía tratando de darle al pelo blanco en la cara mientras era animada por sus compañeros caballeros, pero el cazademonios solo necesitaba moverse a un lado o inclinarse un poco para esquivar cada ataque de su oponente.

Marco ve como la pelirroja se frustraba a cada momento, por lo que al evadir el último golpe de esta le pone el pie en medio para hacerla caer al suelo. Higgs cayó de frente por el tropezón que le hicieron, al ponerse de rodillas se notaba que estaba respirando muy agitada y con algo de cansancio.

-Princesa. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda? -Preguntó Marco a Star y esta observa el temporizador del celular.

-Un minuto y treinta segundos. -Respondió esta.

-Esto se esta volviendo aburrido. Hagámoslo un poco más interesante. -Propuso el chico.

-¡¿Más interesante?! ¡¿Acaso esto es un maldito juego para ti?! -Higgs se levanta molesta.

-Pues no veo que te lo estes tomando enserio. -Dijo mientras pensaba en algo. -En lo que resta de tiempo podemos usar nuestras armas.

-¿No hablas enserio? ¿Verdad? -La pelirroja estaba empezando a enojarse.

-Creí que querías humillarme en combate y te estoy dando la oportunidad de darle vuelta a las cosas a tu favor. Sería muy tonto de tu parte si no lo aprovecharas.

La joven caballero no entendía lo que tramaba el cazademonios por lo que sin pensarlo mucho fue a tomar su espada y la desenvaina para lanzarse al ataque.

Marco la ve acercarse para atacar con un tajo en vertical por lo se mueve a un lado y usa su mano derecha para desviar la hoja de la espada haciendo que falle el ataque e impacte contra el suelo. Higgs quedó sorprendida y enfadada por ello que se dispuso a atacar con varios tajo rápidos pero el resultado era el mismo, el cazademonios esquivaba y desviaba los ataques.

Quedando solo unos segundo, el pelo blanco tomó distancia para observar a su oponente quien demostraba signos de cansancio, por lo que decidió que ya se había divertido suficiente y era momento de terminar con ello.

Higgs se lanzó al ataque con todas sus fuerzas pero este sacó sus dos pistolas, ella pensó que esos objetos ruidosos no iban a hacerle daño alguno, usando todas sus fuerzas dio un gran salto para atacar con un gran tajo.

De repente se escuchó un disparo y el impacto de algo pequeño contra un metal mientras la espada de la caballero salió volando de sus manos, la pelirroja cayó al suelo con las manos temblorosas no entendía lo que pasaba y ve que la pistola sostenida por la mano derecha de su oponente escapaba humo del cañón. Sin detenerse a pensar mucho, buscó su espada y esta estaba a dos metros de distancia atrás, fue hacia ella pero el sonido de un segundo disparo y algo golpeó la espada haciendo que esta se alejara de donde estaba, ve que pelo blanco disparó con el arma en su mano izquierda.

Ella en su frustración corre así su espada y consigue agarrarla se da la vuelta para ver que Marco estaba justo detrás de ella apuntando con las pistolas, lo que realmente la asustó fue ver que ese chico se había movido tan rápidamente que ni siquiera lo escucho.

-Jaque Mate. -Fue lo dijo el cazademonios antes de que la alarma del temporizador sonará indicando que el tiempo término. -Yo gano. -Guardo sus pistolas y se alejó de ella para ira donde estaba la familia real.

-¡Eso no vale! ¡Usaste esas cosas raras de metal que tienes! ¡Ni Siquiera son espadas, deberías ser descalificado! -Se quejó Higgs mientras los demás caballeros la apoyaban, hasta que Marco nuevamente disparo al cielo con sus pistolas para hacer que se cayen.

-Dije que podíamos usar nuestras armas en lo que quedaba del combate, y estas cosas son armas. Solo observen ese muñeco. -Señaló un muñeco de entrenamiento al cual disparó varias veces en una rafaga de balas que lo hizo pedazos, salvo los reyes todos los demás quedaron estupefactos. -Y si mal no recuerdo, yo gano si no recibo un golpe en la cara y ya no te quejaras de la decisión de los reyes.

La chica así como varios caballeros miraban con enojo al cazademonios y entonces miraron a los reyes esperando que estos pusieran al chico en su lugar. Moon y River se vieron el uno al otro, en algo estaban de acuerdo.

-Debo decir no estábamos para nada deacuerdo con el combate. -Habló la Reina. -Sin embargo, el joven Marco a demostrado que es capaz para ser el guardián de Star. Espero que nuestra decisión haya quedado clara y ya no sea cuestionada.

Todos los caballeros estaban sorprendidos por ello y tuvieron que quedarse callados al respecto, en especial cierta caballero pelirroja que estaba hecha un manojo de ira por haber sido humillada y derrotada.

Al finalizar todo ello, Marco fue llevado a la habitación en la que se iba a quedar en el castillo la cual tenía lo que necesitaba, una cama, velador, escritorio, ropero y un baño privado, solo quedaba desempacar sus cosas. Puso la foto de su oficina en el velador, siendo lo primero que desempaco.

Alguien toco la puerta y fue a ver quien es, abriendo la puerta se encuentra con Star.

-Buenos días, Joven Marco. -Saludo la rubia de manera formal. -Será que puedo pasar adentro para hablar con usted.

-No hace falta que me hables de ese modo y si puedes pasar. -Se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Gracias. -Ella entra y se sienta en la cama. -Debo ser honesta, estaba un poco preocupada de que los caballeros fueran a intimidarte o a hacerte algo malo, en especial Lady Higgs. Ella es muy orgullosa y fue nombrada caballero con grandes honores por sus habilidades.

-Sin ofender, pero solo vi a una pelirroja pecosa y envidiosa que hacía un berrinche como una niña que quiere un juguete. -Expresó Marco mientras guardaba su ropa.

-La verdad es que sí. -Ella vio la foto en el velador. -Pero vine para hablar sobre el hecho de que seas mi guardián.

-Déjame adivinar, no quieres que sea tu guardián porque crees que voy a estar respirando sobre tu cuello todo el día. ¿no? -Se le adelantó.

-No… No. No. No. No… -Negó primeramente. -Bueno sí, es que tengo una vida, amigos y un novio, no quiero tener sentirme aislada de ellos solo porque mis padres te contrataron porque piensan que voy a hacer algo impulsivo y tonto.

-Calmate, que no tengo intención de meterme en medio solo voy a actuar si algo pasa. -Dijo el chico.

-Sí por como combatiste no dudo que lo harás aunque los caballeros deben seguir enojados contigo.

-No me importa y no me importa si se mueren peleando contra esos monstruos grotescos que tus padres mencionaron. -El chico sacaba unos libros de una maleta. -Es más creo que podría acabar con esas cosas más rápido que ellos.

-Si eso crees. Por cierto. ¿Te tiñes el cabello?

-No. ¿Por qué? -Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le hicieron esa pregunta.

-Es que en esta foto tienes el cabello de otro color. -Ella iba a tomar la foto pero esta fue tomada por el pelo blanco muy rápido.

Iba a decirle algo pero al verlo a los ojos ve que este no estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre ello, por lo que busco otra cosa de la cual hablar.

-¿Sabes? En el combate mencionaste un dicho que era de la tierra. ¿Eres de esa dimensión?

-Lo soy. -El chico dejo la foto en el velador.

-No es por ofender, pero los seres humanos no son seres precisamente muy fuertes o que tengan alguna habilidad mágica. -Dijo la rubia. -Aunque demostraste ser tener una velocidad muy superior a la de un mewmano, como si no fueras del todo normal.

-Es porque no lo soy, eso es gracias a mi padre y su padre. -El chico se sentó al lado de la princesa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

-No me creerías si te lo dijera.

-Pero no voy a creerte si no me lo dices. ¿No crees?

-Mmm… -Lo pensó un poco. -Buen punto. Te lo diré pero esto solo quedara entre los dos. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno, mi padre se llamaba Dante y era cazademonios lo irónico es que el era mitad demonio.

-¿De verdad? -Pregunto Star como si esto fuese una broma. -Pensé que en la tierra como no tienen magia no habría demonios, mucho menos híbridos.

-Eso mismo pensé hasta que me dijeron el nombre de su padre. -Estaba hablando en un tono serio que hizo que la princesa sintiera que él no estaba mintiendo.

-¿El cual es?

-Sparda, el legendario demonio espadachín.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Esto sería todo por el momento, más un resumen biográfico de este Marco.**

**Marco es hijo de Dante y Teresa Díaz, de quien esta toma su apellido. Durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia vivió con su madre en la casa de sus tíos Rafael y Angie en Echo Creek, ya que Teresa trabaja de agente de viajes. Creció al lado de su prima Mariposa, con quien tendría una relación de hermanos y haciendo muchas cosas juntos como ir a la academia, salir con sus amigos y convertirse en cinturones negros de karate. Tenía de amigos a Ferguson y Alfonso, a Janna la consideraba de cierto modo como su amiga aunque esta le gastara bromas, lo molestara, robara sus cosas y hasta invadir de un modo u otro su privacidad, Mariposa se enojaba con ella muy seguí por todo ello. Marco consiguió tener una relación de noviazgo con la chica que siempre le gusto, Jackie Lynn Thomas. Pese a la ausencia de tener un padre en su vida, en un par de ocasiones Marco se encontró con Dante, quien sabía la verdad pero solo se presentaba como un amigo de su madre. La vida de Marco era relativamente normal hasta que el incidente del árbol demoníaco que apareció en Redgrave y con varios demonios suelto lo cambió todo, pues un grupo de demonios logró llegar Echo Creek. Para mala suerte, estos atacaron la academia en la hora del almuerzo estos iban por sus amigos y Marco por protegerlos terminó herido de gravedad pero esto desbloqueo sus poderes demoníacos que habían sido sellados cuando era un bebé, con ellos acabó con los demonios pero todos quedaron asustados al verlo con el cabello blanco y sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo. Más tarde ese día, Teresa le contó la verdad a su hijo sobre su herencia y del acuerdo con su padre, donde si el sello que contenía sus poderes era roto debía ser enviado con Dante para que aprenda a manejar sus poderes y del negocio de cazademonios. Las despedidas fueron tristes y terminar su relación con Jackie fue muy duro. Al llegar a el Área Residencial fue recibido por Morrison, quien era la única persona a la que Dante le contó sobre su hijo, le informo que su padre había desaparecido tras haber derribado el árbol demoníaco pero le dijo que este regresara, al poco tiempo contactó a Lady y Trish para entrenarlo en combate y uso de armas, en principios ellas no creían que alguien hubiera podido tener un hijo con Dante y mucho menos creer que Marco era su hijo. El entrenamiento fue duro pero gracias a sus poderes no tardó mucho en aprender, luego fue llevado a Fortuna donde conocería a Nero quien lo entrenaría para manejar la espada, y Nico le enseñaría hacer armas y el mantenimiento de estas. Al terminar de entrenar en Fortuna por meses, regresó a Redgrave para hacerse cargo de Devil May Cry hasta el regreso de su padre, comienza a trabajar bajo un nuevo tipo de modelo administrativo, usando contratos firmados y siendo más responsable que Dante.**

**Esa vendría a ser el resumen. Pueden dejar sus reviews para que los lea y sepa como les parecio la historia.**

**Hasta la pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Por el buen recibimiento del capítulo anterior, aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo.**

**Así que comencemos.**

* * *

Era la noche del Baile de la Campana de Plata, uno de los eventos sociales más importantes de la clase alta de Mewni, específicamente para los gobernantes de los diversos reinos en la región ya que aquí los príncipes y princesas bailan para afianzar los lazos entre sus respectivos reinos. Todo esto con tal de que los futuros gobernantes dirijan Mewni a un mejor futuro.

Para Star este era un evento de suma importancia, de mostrar lo responsable que es y cuánto a crecido desde que había recibido la Varita Real hace tres años. Usando un vestido azul de estilo renacentista con detalles más claros y una gran falda que llegaba al suelo con un gran moño por detrás de la cintura, guantes blancos que le llegaban por debajo de los hombros, zapatos azules de tacon que combinaban y usando su tiara de princesa, su cabello está arreglado en una trenza atrás de su cabeza.

Revisandose una vez más para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden antes de salir de su cuarto solo para encontrar a su guardián personal, el cazademonios, Marco. Quién vestía su traje de habitual estando apoya contra la pared al lado de la puerta y cargaba un estuche de guitarra sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Marco. -Le hablo a este. -¿Como me veo?

Esta la ve de pies a cabeza, mientras se queda un momento pensando antes de dar su respuesta.

-Te ves muy bien, princesa. -Dijo este con una leve sonrisa. -Hermosa si me lo permite.

-Muchas gracias. -Ella sonríe por el cumplido. -Ahora debemos ir al jardín de eventos. -Empieza a caminar mientras el sigue desde atrás.

-¿Sabes? No llevo más de dos días aquí y sigo impresionado por lo ridículamente grande que es este lugar. -Comentó el pelo blanco. -¿A qué se debe el tener todo este espacio?

-La Antigua Reina Skywyne ordenó la reconstrucción del castillo luego de que el original se incendiara por una manada de dragones que su madre, la Reina Lyric, trajo para celebrar la entrega de la Varita Real. -Relato la rubia.

-Dejame adivinar. Ella pensó que los dragones estaban entrenados pero no fue así. -Inquirió el chico.

-Exacto. -Confirmó la princesa. -Por ello Skywyne hizo que el castillo fuera reconstruido, iba a tomar mucho tiempo usó su magia para repetir el mismo día durante cinco años hasta que el castillo estuviera terminado, nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

-Sin ofender, pero que yo sepa meterse con el tiempo no es buena idea tomando en cuenta que eso puede traer muchos problemas y es confuso.

-Lo sé, pero Skywyne es mi reina favorita y es creadora de uno de los hechizo que usó, la estampida de Guerricornios.

-¿Guerricornios?

-Te mostraré el hechizo después, por ahora debemos ir al baile.

Este asiente y continúan el camino. Pese a no sentirse muy convencida por el hecho de tener un nuevo guardián en un principio, Star empezó a ver a Marco más como un amigo que como un guardia ya que este no sé metia de por medio cuando alguno de los sirvientes o algún aldeano del pueblo venía a verla, eso sí su actitud de despreocupado y no tomarse nada en serio la desconcierta en especial cuando dijo que solo tenía dos años cuando se ve que el tiene como su misma edad, que este no le hablara sobre su pasado y solo se digno a decirle unas cosas sobre su herencia demoníaca. Era claro que hay cosas que todavía no quería compartir y esperaba conocerlo mejor conforme pasaban los días, pues ahora sabía que le gustaba el helado de fresa y la pizza.

Sin embargo, lo que le llamaba más la atención era el hecho de querer saber más sobre el linaje del pelo blanco y su relación con el demonio Sparda. Lo que se sabía sobre aquel ser era casi nulo, solo se sabía que era un gran espadachín y nada más. Ella esperaba que su mentor en magia le respondiera sus dudas pero este se había ido a quién sabe dónde, a hacer quién sabe qué, ya que no lo ve desde anoche. Intento llamar a su novio por el espejo pero no recibió contestación alguna, dejó unos mensajes pero tampoco eso, imagino que estaba ocupado con sus deberes, sólo le quedaba esperar a que este se presentará en el baile y sabía que este no faltaría.

Por parte de cazademonios, él ve a la princesa como una joven de actitud inocente y alegre pero que no es tan tonta como se ve, sabe lo que hace cuando se trata de atender a la servidumbre como a los pueblerinos del reino, como indicarles a los chef cuál eran los platillos que debían preparar para el baile o donar unas monedas de oro a una familia pobre para que compren algunos vegetales e instruirlos sobre cómo cultivarlos. Si bien la vio hacer unos cuantos trucos con magia, el cómo hacía sonreír a muchos al ayudarlos le agradaba aunque no podía evitar quitarle los ojos de encima por ser rubia de ojo azules y mayor que él, por lo que debía reprimirse y comportarse lo mejor posible.

Algo que sí que pudo notar era lo curiosa que era la princesa, pues apenas le contó sobre su abuelo ella quería saber más sobre este pero solo le dio una vaga descripción y le dijo que nunca lo conoció por lo que optó cambiar el tema y preguntarle por la comida. Cuando Star le preguntó por su padre, le dijo que era un tipo con una curiosa actitud pero muy malo para los negocios y para otras cosas por lo que le contaron los conocidos y amigos de este. Bien sentía que podía confiar en ella pero no iba soltar todo por muy atractiva que la encontrara.

El trayecto al jardín de eventos fue silencioso entre los dos jóvenes, la princesa mantenía la mirada al frente mientras pensaba en encontrarse con sus amigas princesas y ver a su novio con quienes pasaría una linda velada, aunque por alguna razón no podía evitar sentir que alguien la miraba de cierta forma a la que no estaba acostumbrada, por lo que al ver por todo el pasillo solo ve a Marco quien desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado queriendo hacerse el que no hizo nada. Le era claro que el pelo blanco la estaba mirando a sus espaldas aunque no le molesto mucho hasta soltó una risa pequeña por ello.

Marco soltó un suspiro pensando que no lo había notado.

Los dos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de dicho jardín que era cuidada por dos guardias de castillo en armaduras ligeras con alabardas y escudos en mano, la princesa pudo pasar siendo saluda por los guardias pero estos cruzaron sus alabardas para cerrarle el paso al cazademonios.

-¿Cual es su asunto extranjero? -Preguntaron los dos guardias al mismo tiempo.

-¿Es broma? ¿Verdad? -Dijo el chico con fastidio.

-Sí no tiene asunto, váyase del castillo ahora o será enviado al calabozo. -Más que una advertencia eso sonó a una amenaza.

Marco iba a responderles pero alguien más se adelantó.

-Disculpen pero el mi guardián y viene conmigo, les agradecería que lo dejaran pasar o de lo contrario habrá serios problemas. -Hablo Star con un tono severo en su últimas palabras.

Los guardias decidieron obedecer a la princesa y dejaron pasar al cazademonios, murmurandole unos insultos como 'perdedor' e 'inútil' pero este los ignoro fríamente.

Para Star no era novedad que toda la guardia real odiaba a Marco por ser su guardián, estaban indignados y enojados por qué alguien completamente ajeno a Mewni fuera elegido por los reyes para el trabajo. Creyó que luego del combate con Lady Higgs las cosas se calmaran, pero estos seguían mostrándose hostiles y rencorosos con el pelo blanco mientras este solo los estaba ignorando, aunque estaba segura de que si no fuera por lo establecido en el contrato él ahora estaría dándoles una paliza a esos guardias.

Y lo que menos quería era ver correr sangre en el castillo.

Al llegar al jardín de eventos se ve que era muy grande con altos muros y había varios miembros de la realeza siendo solamente jóvenes y adultos, vestido con su mejores ropas mientras charlaban entre ellos y uno que sirviente los atendía, también se veían guardias cuidando las salidas. Lo que más tenía algo descolocado a Marco era ver a monstruos conviviendo con los mewmanos, uno que otro demonio de clase alta, palomas que hablaban como personas e iban sobre piernas robóticas entre otros seres.

Esto le hacía preguntarse porqué los reyes lo contrataron para proteger a su hija de unos grotescos monstruos cuando había monstruos que paseaban como si nada malo hubiera pasado, tal vez no eran este tipo de monstruos y eran de otro tipo, podrían ser demonios pero estos olían a tostadas quemadas en lugar de sangre y muerto a los que estaba acostumbrado. Tal vez debería esperar a ver qué es lo que realmente pasa o preguntarle a la princesa y a los reyes sobre dicho monstruos.

Y hablando de los reyes Butterfly, estos estaban con los otros soberanos de Mewni. Moon llevaba un vestido púrpuras con detalles lavanda y guantes largos púrpuras con su cabello arreglado como un elaborado peinado en forma de corazón fijo con su corona, River usaba un traje blanco con detalles y hombreras doradas más una capa integrada unos pantalones blanco su barba estaba arreglada llevando su corona en la cabeza. Los dos adultos hablaban con una enorme cabeza de unicornio flotante turquesa con barba y melena azules, llevando una corona de rey.

Justo cuando se iban a llegar con ellos una aguda y estridente voz que Star reconoció pero que Marco encontró irritante.

-¡B-fly! -Apareció otra cabeza de unicornio flotante de menor tamaño turquesa con melena magenta corazones a los costados del cuello usando una falda aguamarina y una tiara rosa. -Hola amiga. Me alegra verte.

-¡Pony Head! -La rubia abraza a la cabeza. -Me alegra verte. ¿No tuviste problemas al llegar aquí?

-Si te preocupa que esos grotescos seres atacaran esta lindo rostro, pues no desesperes que estoy bien. -Tenía una sonrisa que delataba su actitud egocéntrica.

Star ríe levemente mientras Marco tuerce los ojos con cierta indiferencia, la cabeza flotante nota al chico esta lo ve de forma sospechosa.

-¿Te gusto o qué? -Pregunto este sintiéndose invadido por la mirada de la pony.

-Ja. Ya quisieras. -Le contestó antes de dirigirse a su amiga. -Amiga ¿En serio no pudiste buscar a alguien mejor que Tom?

-El es mi guardián personal mis padres contrataron para protegerme. -Dijo Star algo avergonzada. -Te lo conté anoche.

-Mmm… -Lilacia hizo memoria. -Que yo recuerde cuando mencionaste a tus padres mi mente se fue a otro lado. Lo siento.

Marco no pudo evitar querer reírse ante tal comentario tonto, Star negaba con la cabeza ante la falta interés de su amiga a la hora de hablar de lo que hacen sus padres mientras la cabeza flotante sonríe avergonzada. Antes de que alguien dijera o hiciese algo se escucho la voz de alguien conocida por las dos princesas, y no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Tonto vestido formal. ¿Por qué no puedo usar algo más cómodo? -Ven de donde viene la voz, encontrando a una chica alta de piel clara con ojos color magenta cabello lavanda rizado el cual tenía un corte tipo mohicano que revelaba sus cuernos negros pequeños en la cabeza y marcas en las mejillas azules periwinkle, usaba un vestido victoriano amarillo pastel con encajes teniendo guantes blancos que le llegaban hasto los hombros, pendientes de perlas y una tiara. Esta chica no tenía una cara muy alegre. -No sé porqué dejé que mi madre me convenciera de llevar esto.

-Eso es por qué tu madre suele ser muy criticada y no la quieres ver triste. -Comentó Pony Head quien en compañía de Star y Marco se le acercaron. -No tienes porque ser tan suave con ella M-fly. Demuestrale quien manda.

-Pues que yo recuerde la última vez que hice eso, estuve castigada por dos semanas sin salir a ningún lado y otras dos semanas por seguir tu consejo de escaparme para a un concierto de Love Sentence en la tierra. -Denotaba algo de molestia por lo sucedido.

-Pero valieron la pena ¿no? -Preguntando con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Si eso no lo niego. -La muchacha monstruo también sonrió y luego ve a la rubia. -Star, hola. -Le da un abrazo.

-Hola Meteora. -Le devuelve el gesto sonriendo. -¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? -Pregunto una vez que la soltó.

-No hace mucho, mamá y papá están hablando con los Pigeons y los Kelbotton. -Contestó para luego ver al chico pelo blanco que estaba atrás de la rubia fue cuando se le ocurrió algo. -¿Y quién es él? ¿Tu nuevo novio? -Pregunto de forma divertida.

-No. -Dijo una fastidiada Star. -Como les dije anoche, el es mi guardián personal que mis padres contrataron.

-Oh… ya lo recuerdo… -Se hizo la que no recordaba. -El muchacho con apariencia de rebelde y las armas raras. -Tenía una sonrisa picara. -No recuerdo que hablaras de un chico así antes.

-Por favor no empieces. -Dijo la princesa muy seria mientras la pony y el cazademonios apenas contenían la risa.

-Muy bien, ya entendí. -Dijo la pelo lavanda. -Pero en serio, no veo por ningun lado a ese demonio púrpura. ¿Aun no llega?

-Creo que no debe tardar mucho. -Respondió la rubia.

-Es tan típico en él, debe hacerlo para sentirse el importante. -Dijo Pony Head con cara de aburrida. -De seguro que no se aparecerá hasta que debamos empezar a bailar.

-Sí no es que este año decidió llegar muy tarde al baile. -Dijo Meteora en broma haciendo que ella y Lilacia rían aunque Star no estaba muy contenta mientras Marco empezaba a oler algo.

-¿Por qué huele a tostadas quemadas? -Preguntó el chico.

Todas lo vieron algo extrañada hasta que una de las puertas empezó a quemarse hasta hacerse cenizas. Del humo y fuego que salían de los restos de la puerta, salió un chico de piel púrpura con cabello color salmón peinado en punta teniendo una sonrisa que mostraba su colmillo derecho, cuerno de vaca a los lados de su cabeza y orejas puntiagudas que llevaban unas pequeñas perforaciones, vestido con elegante traje de saco y pantalón blanco, con un camisa blanca con un chaleco rojo carmesí y una corbata de moño rojo, tenía zapatos negros de vestir y unos lentes oscuros para triclope.

Al quitarse los lentes revela que tiene un tercer ojo en la frente siendo de color rojo como los otros dos y llevaba una sombra de máscara en estos de forma gótica. Muchas chicas lo estaban viendo por lo atractivo que era.

Iba acompañado por un hombre mewmano de ojos azules cabello castaño bien peinado y usando una corona, vestido con un saco rojo con hombreras doradas pantalones negros una camiseta blanca y corbata roja con zapatos negros, este le daba la mano a una demonio roja de gran tamaño con gran musculatura, cola puntiaguda y alas de murciélago en la espalda, cuernos rojos oscuros y tres ojos completamente amarillos, usaba un vestido negro sin tirantes zapatos negros y una corona en su cabeza. Estos debían ser los padres del chico demonio.

El chico de púrpura acompañado de sus padres se acercaban a Star, quien tenía una sonrisa al verlos pero Lilacia y Meteora no se veían muy felices de verlo mientras Marco no sabía si tomar o no sus pistolas a la vez que se acercaba disimuladamente a la rubia.

-Hola Starship. -Saludo el chico demonio tomando las manos de la rubia. -Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias Tom. -Agradeció Star. -Hoy te ves muy elegante.

-Muchas gracias. -Entonces ve a las dos amigas de la rubia. -¿Como estan Meteora y Pony Head?

-Bien… -Dijo la pelo lavanda de cierta mala gana mientras la cabeza flotante resoplaba.

-Reyes Lucitor. ¿Como les va? -Preguntó la rubia a los padres de su novio.

-Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar. -Dijo el hombre que iba junto a la enorme demonio. -¿En donde están tus padres?

-No deben tardar en venir a recibirlos.

-Lord Dave y Lady Wrathmelior. -Se escuchó la voz de Moon de y todos la ven siendo acompañada de River. -Nos alegra que hayan venido al baile, por poco y casi empezamos si ustedes.

-Tardamos mucho en arreglarnos, pero sabíamos que no iban a empezar sin nosotros, por lo que no quisimos hacerlos esperar más. -Fue la respuesta de Lord Dave.

-A mi se me hace a que así fue. -Pensó Marco en voz alta a lo que todos lo vieron. -¿Lo dije en voz alta?

-Jovencito como te atreves a insinuar que estábamos haciendo esperar a todos en el baile. -El Rey Lucitor se mostró indignado como su esposa.

-A todo esto. ¿Quien eres? ¿Y qué haces tan cerca de Star? -Preguntó el joven príncipe al ver al chico a solo un brazo de distancia de la princesa.

-Soy… -El pelo blanco lo piensa un segundo. -...Tony Redgrave Jr y fui contratado por los Reyes Butterfly para proteger a su hija como su guardián.

-*¿Es eso cierto?* -Le preguntó Wrathmelior en su idioma nativo a lo que su esposo tradujo.

-Me temo que eso cierto. -Dijo River con cierto desgano. -Contramos a Tony, para el trabajo.

-¿No podían haber asignado mejor a un caballero? ¿O alguien más calificado para el trabajo? -Cuestionó Tom mientras acercaba más a Star a él y la alejaba de "Tony".

-Eso quisimos pero alguien "sabio" nos aconsejo buscar en otras dimensiones a alguien más capacitado.

-¿De qué dimensión es este niño? -Pregunto Dave.

-De la tierra. -Fue la respuesta de Moon.

-Esa es una agradable dimensión. -Alguien más habló.

Ven como se acerca una mujer algo baja de piel muy clara que tenía el cabello verde azulado rizado arreglado, ojos color morado con marcas en sus mejillas con forma de picas rojas, usaba un vestido estilo gótico color púrpura con detalles claros y con una corona sobre su cabeza. Ella era acompañada de un monstruo humanoide rojo con rayas tigre mas oscuras muy alto y fornido de cuatro ojos amarillos con pupilas negras, orejas y nariz puntiagudas y una pequeños cuernos en su cabeza, usaba una camiseta blanca remangada con un chaleco azul y pantalones grises de vestir.

-Y debo de suponer que este apuesto jovencito es el guardián de Star. ¿Verdad? -Estrecha la mano de Marco. -Mi nombre es Eclipsa y el es mi esposo Globgor.

-Mucho gusto. -El monstruo le da la mano del cazademonios. -Ya debiste conocer a nuestra hija Meteora.

-Pues sí, algo así. -Dijo el muchacho.

-De cualquier forma, contratar a este niño solo fue desperdiciar tiempo y energía en buscar a alguien más apto para el trabajo. -Comentó Dave muy serio. -Y estoy seguro de que todos los presentes pensarian lo mismo.

-A demás, Star no necesita un guardián ella puede cuidarse sola. -Agrego Tom mientras rodeaba los hombros de Star con su brazo. -Y si yo estoy cerca nada malo va pasar. -Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de confianza mientras sus padres asienten.

Meteora y Pony Head tuercen los ojos de aburrimiento, Marco por su parte tenía una mirada de pocos amigos por lo que aclaró su voz para hablar mientras Moon, River y Star les preocupaba que este pudiera hacer algo como en el duelo contra Lady Higgs.

-Señores… -Empezó a hablar. -...Mi trabajo es ver por la princesa y su seguridad, lo que pase con ustedes no es mi problema. Qué eso les quede claro. -Sonaba muy serio. -Reina Moon. Si me permite, daré una vuelta por el jardín para ver si hay algo sospechoso.

-Si crees que es lo mejor, adelante puedes patrullar el jardín. -Concedió la pelo blanco azulado. -Star esta segura por esta noche.

-Gracias. -Marco se aleja.

El pelo blanco se va a pasear por los alrededores dejando al grupo. Lilacia le da un ligero golpe a Meteora y le señala que vea a Tom, quien tenía una cara de enojado como sus padres por el comentario del chico cosa que les causaba risas que contuvieron, a Eclipsa y Globgor les causaba gracia aunque Moon y River preferían llevar a sus colegas soberanos a sus asientos donde estaban los demás.

Star se quedó con sus amigas y su novio, aunque siente algo de pena por este último ya que Marco no se dejó amedrentar por sus palabras y las de sus padres, si no que solo con sus directas palabras mostró que solo le importa cumplir con su trabajo de guardián y no fue directamente a la confrontación física. Solo que va tener que hablar con él sobre aquel nombre falso que dio, pero primero debía hablar con su novio a ver si sabía sobre Sparda.

Por parte del príncipe demonio, este más que solo estar indignado se está enojando. Su indignación se debía a que ese chico de cabello blanco no tenía el derecho de hablar de ese modo y su enojo era que Marco hablara de proteger a Star como si fuera su novio, puesto que le pertenece a él y deseaba reafirmarlo así como llevar su relación al siguiente paso, y quería hacerlo.

-Oigan. Guardemos la charla para después del baile que ya va a empezar. -Indicó Meteora.

-Hay que ver de hacer una pijamada luego de esto. -Sugirió Pony Head siguiendo a la híbrida.

-Me gusta ese plan.

Tom le ofreció a Star llevarla del brazo y esta aceptó, aunque esta con una mirada furtiva divisa a Marco caminada cerca de los muros del jardín. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien y disfrutara de esta noche tranquila.

El cazademonios simplemente necesitaba alejarse de los Lucitor, no por que el príncipe y la reina fueran demonios, si no por esa actitud de superioridad que encontraba desagradable y más ver cómo Tom tomo se mostraba posesivo con Star. Quería darle un buen golpe en la cara para desfigurarlo, pero de hacerlo perdería el trabajo y posiblemente la princesa lo odie por lo que era mejor no arriesgarse. Estaba muy seguro de que si su padre viera a ese chico demonio se burlaria de este por usar maquillaje y eso le causaba gracia.

En medio de su pequeño patrullaje pudo observar como unas diez sillas fueron acomodadas en dos filas mirándose frente a frente y viendo cómo los futuros herederos de los reinos tomaban asiento. Teniendo a Star, Meteora y Pony Head en una fila con una clase de chica de aspecto humanoide robusto y otra que usa un vestido verde y una tiara de madera, mientras que la otra fila estaban Tom, un chico pez, un chico mewmano gordo vestido de vikingo, una paloma con un sombrero elegante teniendo la parte baja de una persona, y un monstruo ave muy alto que usaba un smoking azul.

Cerca de estas filas estaban los padres de cada uno de los príncipes, era claro saber quienes eran los reyes aunque había un monstruo pájaro enano vestido con una túnica púrpura que estaba aplaudiendo por ver a su hermano menor participando del baile. El mencionado estaba algo avergonzado, esto le recordó a sus días de actividades en la escuela donde los padres asistían pero sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando.

Al estar cerca de una de las puertas que dan al interior del castillo, no pudo evitar escuchar la voz de Higgs y ver que esta le hablaba a unos escuderos que tenían su misma edad, diciéndoles sobre cómo deben estar alerta, demostrar que son lo mejor y que si están aquí es porqué se lo merecen, y haciendo un hincapié en cómo a él simplemente le dieron el puesto sin hacer nada. Era claro que la pelirroja seguía enojada por su derrota de ayer.

Después de eso continuó caminando hasta que escucho la voz de Manfred, quien habla bajo por un micrófono narrando como el príncipe Tom siendo uno de los mejores bailarines junto con Star y que normalmente la saca a esta a bailar pero este año sacó a bailar a la princesa Jaggs del Reino Jaggy hasta que la Reina Moon tocara la campana dando fin al baile.

Todos estaban atentos a cómo los príncipes y princesas bailaban unos con otro, el cazademonios camina por rota más hasta que encuentra un silla vacía en una mesa que tenía dos personas. El primero es un joven adulto rubio con un flequillo cubriendo su frente con ojos azules, vestido con una túnica blanca como de sacerdote, y la otra es una mujer adulta de espesa cabellera roja y ojos dorados que usaba un vestido negro elegante y guantes negros largos.

-¿Podemos ayudarle en algo? -Pregunto aquel joven.

-¿Está ocupada esta silla? -Preguntó Marco.

-Iba a venir alguien más pero no está, aunque tú tampoco la puedes ocupar. -Dijo la mujer con tono serio.

-Por favor, señorita Void. -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amena. -Debemos ser cordiales con los visitantes de otro mundo.

-Si usted lo dice señor. -La mujer se resignó.

-Disculpe a la señorita Void, ella suele ser muy sobreprotectora conmigo. -le hablo el hombre a Marco. -Adelante, puedes tomar asiento y si gusta puede pedirle algo de comer a nuestro camarero.

-Pues muchas gracias. -El pelo blanco se sentó dejando el estuche sobre sus piernas. -¿Y ustedes es?

-Soy Lucius Salvatore y ella es mi asistente Yena Void. -Se presentó el hombre a sí mismo y a la mujer. -¿Y usted jovencito?

-Tony Redgrave Jr. -Marco nuevamente usar su seudónimo.

-¿Y que lo trae hasta Mewni?

-Motivos de trabajo. -Fue su respuesta y luego se dirige al camarero. -Una copa de helado de fresa.

El camarero tomó la orden del joven mientras veía como Star bailaba con el príncipe Rich Pigeon.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo? -Pregunto curioso Lucius.

-¿Pues cuál cree? -Le respondió con otra pregunta.

-Que usted parece ser una especie mercenario y debo creer que está aquí para encargarse de los grotescos seres que asolan Mewni. ¿No?

-Aja. -Marco observa a Star regresando a su asiento.

-Veo que tiene los ojos puesto en la princesa Star Butterfly. -Comentó el hombre. -Ella es toda una joven de lo más encantadora, muchos la subestiman pero la verdad es que ella podría ser la que impulse un gran cambio en todo Mewni.

-¿Usted lo cree? -Ve al hombre.

-Claro. -Tenía una sonrisa algo arrogante. -Sin embargo, eso no cambia los atropellos y el abuso de poder con el cual la clase elitista a oprimido a los pobladores durante siglos, en especial marginando a los monstruos solo por diferentes a ellos. -Suelta una risa seca. -Las reinas Moon y Eclipsa no pueden hacer mucho para enmendar los errores y las heridas del pasado. Las guerras, muertes y familias destrozadas por las antiguas reinas en busca de controlar o destruir a los monstruos, solo por creer que son especial por tener acceso a la magia no les da el derecho a ser inconscientes y sumir al pueblo en la ignorancia, condenandolos a su propia destrucción. Solo están retrasando lo inevitable.

-Me suena a europa en la edad media. -Comentó el joven sin mucho interés y viendo que llegó su orden. -Gracias. -Prueba el helado. -Este es un buen helado. -Ve que Lucius lo ve con cierto fastidio. -¿Eres religioso verdad?

-Sí. Dirijo una comuna religiosa donde mewmanos y monstruos conviven en paz. -Responde más calmado. -Un lugar donde las almas perdidas tienen un lugar.

-¿Y no les preocupa que esos grotescos monstruos los ataquen? -Preguntó Marco mientras come.

-No cuidamos los unos a los otros a diferencia de los nobles que…

El pelo blanco simplemente torció los ojos mientras el rubio hablaba, a su parecer este estaba completamente enamorado de su propia voz. Su visto se posó en Star quien acepta salir a bailar con Tom, cosa que le revolvía el estómago pero su visión se posó en un caballero cuya armadura estaba ensangrentada le hablaban a los guardias presentes de una de las entradas, tuvo un extraño presentimiento por lo que decidió acercarse.

-...Por eso creo que-

-Sí, sí. Monarquía mala, poder al pueblo. Ahora debo irme. Gracias por el helado, me lo guardan. -Marco lo interrumpe y se va.

-¿Puedes creer como son los jóvenes de hora? -Le pregunta Lucius a Yena, quien estaba comiendo el platillo especial de pastel de maíz.

-Creo que ese muchacho tiene problemas y es posible que atraiga más problemas. -Dijo la mujer dándole una probada al pastel. -La comida esta muy buena.

Mientras el pelo blanco iba a investigar, todos los invitados tenían su atención en el baile que realizaban la pareja de Star y Tom, siendo los últimos en bailar. Los movimientos de eran coordinados y bien ejecutados como siempre, un deleite para todos los presentes, tanto que River, Dave y Wrathmelior tenían lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su hijos bailar juntos en tan hermosa danza.

Con los dos jóvenes bailando este era uno de esos momentos tan amenos que compartían, el príncipe Lucitor disfrutaba de bailar con su novia de ese modo podía acercarse más y buscar afianzar su relación con ella, aunque la princesa Butterfly también le gustaba bailar con él en su mente estaba otro pensamiento diferente al de él.

-Tom. -Le hablo en voz baja.

-¿Sí Star? -Pregunto este con una sonrisa

-Necesito preguntarte algo y espero que puedas darme una respuesta. -Desvía la mirada un poco apenada.

-Lo que necesites Star. -Le da una sonrisa confiada y seductora. -Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Muy bien. -Dijo está algo más calmada. -¿Sabes algo sobre el demonio Sparda?

La sonrisa del demonio desapareció siendo reemplazada por una de completa confusión ante una pregunta que no esperaba para nada.

-¿Qué? -Fue lo primero que salió de la boca confundida de Tom.

-Dije ¿Que si sabes algo sobre el demonio Sparda? -Pregunto nuevamente la rubia mientras daba una vuelta bajo la mano de su novio.

-Entendí la pregunta, solo que ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en ese demonio? -Fue lo que cuestiono antes de levantarla sobre su cabeza.

-Por que escuche hablar sobre él y me dio curiosidad, pensé que tal vez tu sabrias de él ya que no encontré mucha información. -Le respondió antes de ser bajada y continuar con el baile. -Perdóname, creí que por ser un demonio sabías sobre él.

-No descuida, lo entiendo. Lo entiendo. -Dijo tratando de no darle importancia a lo que dijo Star. -En cuanto a Sparda, es solo un viejo mito que mi abuelo Relicor solía contarme que era un gran espadachín entre los demonios hasta que traicionó al señor al que servía y a todos sus compañeros. Es todo lo que sé, pero si descubro algo más te avisare.

-Agradezco mucho tu ayuda Tom.

-Cuándo quieres Star. -Le da una sonrisa encantadora. -¿No hay algo más de lo que quieras preguntarme?

-Por el momento no pero gracias. -Dijo esta sonriendo

Continuaron bailando aunque Tom no podía evitar sentirse algo desilusionado y frustrado pero iba a hacer que las cosas avancen en su relación.

Marco por su parte logra acercarse mientras ve cómo los guardias se van mientras el caballero ensangrentado se queda cerca de la entrada, pudo detectar un olor muy familiar y al ver las demás entradas ve como había más caballeros con armaduras ensangrentadas. Al ver esto, fue directamente a informarle a la Reina Moon, intentó acortar por la pista de baile solo para ver como Star y Tom giraban bailando en el aire volviendo al suelo, de la rubia salían nubes y mariposa rosas mientras que del demonio salía fuego de sus pies, los dos se sonreían el uno al otro.

-...Quiero vomitar… -Dijo Marco en voz baja al ver tal escena.

Varios de los invitados le decían al cazademonios que salieran de la pista de baile, recibiendo uno que otro insulto ante esto la princesa Butterfly ve lo que pasa separándose de Tom apenas toco el suelo y fue directamente hacia el pelo blanco.

-Marco. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? -Pregunto Star se acercó a él. -¿Paso algo malo?

-Vamos a estar en problemas, de hecho todos aquí estarán en problemas si no actuamos pronto. -Fue su respuesta mientras la lleva con sus padres tomándola de los hombros. -Hay que informarle a tu madre que-

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! - un molesto Tom empuja a Marco lejos de Star y la toma de los hombros. -¡Interrumpiste nuestro baile! ¡Tonto!

-¡Tom! ¡No armes una escena! -La princesa Butterfly no estaba contenta con el actuar de su novio.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches, por qué las cosas se pondrán muy feas. -Nuevamente se acerca el pelo blanco mostrándose poco paciente.

-De eso no hay ni una sola duda, mocoso. -Tom lo vio de forma altiva y algo amenazante.

-Los dos comportense. -Se escuchó la voz de la Reina Moon quien se acercó acompañada de su esposo. -Tony. ¿Qué está sucediendo para que tengas que interrumpir el baile de ese modo?

-Qué todos están en peligro, si no se van ahora.

-Oh. Por favor. -El príncipe Lucitor no le creyó nada de lo que dijo al cazademonios. -¿Qué-

Antes de que terminara su pregunta una especie de círculo de invocación apareció de repente, así como telaraña de energía envolvió todo el jardín como un domo atrapando a todo los presentes, que estaban aterrados mientras unos cinco seres horrendos parecidos a la parca saliendo del cielo por medio del círculo. Los caballeros ensangrentados que eran nueve levantaron los yelmos de sus cascos revelando unos horribles rostros de seres terrorífico.

Los horribles seres empezaron a atacar a los invitados con sus armas mientras estos huían gritando del miedo. Algunos intentaron escapar pero aquella telaraña de energía no los permitía escapar y los horribles seres iban por ellos pero el sonido de los disparos llamaron la atención de estos perversos seres, dirigiendo sus miradas a Marco quien había disparado a uno de los seres parcas. Los seres ahora estaban centrados en él.

-Muy bien, ahora que tengo su atención es hora del show. -Marco guardó su pistola y saco del estuche una katana, alejando del grupo para encarar a los monstruos.

-¿De qué está hablando este idiota? -Comentó Tom pensaba que el pelo blanco estaba loco mientras Star no le gusto como su novio trataba a su guardián.

-Debemos poner a todos los invitados asalvo. -Ordenó la reina Butterfly. -Star ayudame con ello.

-Sí mamá. -Dijo la princesa.

-River has que todos formen una barricada con las mesas.

-Como tu ordenes Moonpie. -Dijo su esposo.

Se pusieron en marcha, Star y Moon usaron su magia para hacer levitar a los invitados que estaban paralizados del miedo o estaban heridos para moverse mientras River con un gran grupo de los invitados poniendo las barricadas en círculo para protegerlos a todos los presentes.

Una vez que vieron todos los invitados estaban a salvo pusieron una barrera de magia para extra protección, mientras todos veían que Marco estaba afuera con los seres siniestros.

El cazademonios agarraba la vaina de la katana con su mano izquierda y teniendo la derecha en el mango de la espada estaban en una posición de guardia con el pie derecho al frente. Los seres estaban rodeándolo como si fuera una jauría de depredadores a punto de atacar a su presa, ese era el mismo pensamiento que casi todos los invitados compartían.

Cuando la situación era todo lo contrario.

El ser demoníaco al que Marco le disparó fue el primero en atacar, el joven con un rápido movimiento respondió acortando la distancia entre ambos desenvainado la espada consiguiendo cortar al demonio a la mitad de la cintura. Un segundo demonio parca buscó atacar por la espalda, solo para que el joven con un movimiento de su mano tomara el arma en el sentido inverso para clavarsela a este ser en el pecho y con su pistola en la mano izquierda disparale en la cara tres veces para que se desclave de la espada. Un tercero iba por el lado izquierdo pero Marco guardó su pistola y lo golpeó con la funda de la espada en la cabeza para decapitarlo con la espada aun invertida.

Los demonios parca restantes trataron de atacar desde atrás y adelante pero el chico se quitó del medio provocando que ambos seres clavaran sus guadañas uno contra el otro en el cuerpo, el cazademonios toma su espada de forma normal y ataca con varios tajos veloces que cortan los dos seres en pedazos.

Los seres restantes que llevaban armaduras ensangrentadas lo atacaron, Marco se defendió y atacó con su espada y pistolas contra los demonios que eran muy resistentes. Los presentes no podían creer que aquel chico pudiera pelear a la par de esos grotescos monstruos y ser quien domine el combate.

Tanto Pony Head como Meteora estaban estupefactas por ver que el pelo blanco no solo era apariencia si no que también tenía lo necesario para pelear y era cool en ello. Tom por su parte no podía creer que ese chico se encargará de los grotescos monstruos como si no fueran nada, quería creer que este solo parloteaba, pero no era así y era alguien peligroso que estaba cerca de su novia casi todo el tiempo por lo que debía hacer algo al respecto. Star estaba completamente impresionada por las habilidades de combate de Marco, antes estaba encantada cuando lo vio combatir con Higgs ahora no podía apartar sus ojos de él, ahora quería salir a combatir.

El pelo blanco evita el tajo de un caballero demoníaco para patearlo contra otro y dispararles en sus caras, uno más intentó atacar pero lo evade haciendo tropezar en un rosal, el malévolo ser se vuelve a levantar intentando nuevamente atacar solo para ser decapitado por la katana del cazademonios mientras este tomaba una rosa que se atoro en la armadura al demonio.

Viendo que solo quedaban solamente unos cuatro y viendo que la hoja de su espada estaba cubierta con manchas de sangre, la vuelve a poner el arma en su vaina mientras retoma su posición inicial de guardia.

Los horribles seres se lanzaron al ataque queriendo acabar con el caza demonios, quien se corre velozmente hacia ellos desenvainado su espada cuya hoja ahora era roja brillante y con rápidos movimientos de su arma casi imperceptibles paso entre los demonios, hasta quedar tres metros lejos de estos sobre su rodilla derecha y el brazo derecho extendido a la vez que la hoja de katana volvía a su color original. Los demonios permanecieron inmóviles mientras Marco se paraba con normalidad envainando su espada, que al ser asegurada aparecieron cortes de fuego en los demonios en armaduras haciendo que exploten en pedazos.

Todos los presentes estaban estupefactos al ver como este adolescente había acabado con esos seres malévolos sin mucha dificultad mientras a sus mejores guerreros les costaba más trabajo. Marco tenía una sonrisa al ver que su show fue todo un éxito, tan así que lanzó la rosa que había tomado previamente al aire y al caer aterriza en las manos de Star, quien se le forma una sonrisa.

-¿Pero quién se cree que es ese cretino? -Preguntó Tom molesto por la rosa que Marco le lanzó a Star.

-Pues claramente es un verdadero chico malo. -Dijo Lilacia con una gran sonrisa de emoción. -Acabo con esos feos como si fueran basura.

-Y claramente es verdadero luchador, a diferencia de cierto chico que conocemos. -Mencionó Meteora con cierto sarcasmo en sus últimas palabras.

La telaraña de energía desapareció y todos los invitados salieron tras las barricadas, murmuran y hablaban en voz baja referente al pelo blanco y su pelea contras los horribles demonios mientras los caballeros llegaban.

-¡Horribles criaturas, estan aca-

Higgs encabeza un grupo de caballeros y escuderos que estaban listos para el combate pero al ver el desastre,que los invitados estaban a salvo y los seres malvados están muertos.

-badas? -Se extrañó al ver la escena. -¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

-Lo que sucedió fue que los guardias fueron engañados para abandonar sus puestos y nos emboscaron esas horribles criaturas, lo bueno es que Tony estaba aquí para encargarse de todos ellos. -Informó Moon.

-¿No esta hablando enserio? -Se mostró escéptica la pelirroja.

-Yo no cuestionaría la palabra de la Reina Moon, joven caballero. -Se acercó Lucius acompañado de Yena. -Muchos de los presentes aquí podemos afirmar las palabras de su alteza.

-Se lo agradezco, Lord Salvatore. -Agradeció la pelo blanco azulado.

-De nada.

Los caballeros se mostraron frustrados por no estar presentes ante la amenaza y solo lanzaban miradas furiosas al cazademonios que estaba viendo los restos de los horribles seres mientras River se le acercaba.

-¿Que estas viendo muchacho? -Preguntó el Rey. -¿Acaso sabes a estos grotescos monstruos?

-No son monstruos, son demonios. -Respondió Marco.

-¿Demonios? Pero estos no se parecen en nada a un demonio. -El hombre se mostró incrédulo.

-Los demonios no necesitan patas de cabras, cuernos o colas puntiagudas como esos de ahí. -señala con su pulgar a Tom y Wrathmelior. -Estos demonios son muy peligrosos, provienen del mismísimo Reino de los Demonios. -Se pone a pensar. -Me pregunto qué inconsciente se meteria con fuerzas como estas.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices muchacho?

-Mi padre así como su padre los combatieron por años. Estoy bastante seguro de que son los mismo y las telarañas rojas son prueba de ello. -Tenía una mirada seria.

-Mmm… -River lo pensó un poco. -...Bueno. No creo que estes mintiendo y tal vez podamos pedirle a los Lucitor su ayuda para detener a estas horribles criaturas de una vez por todas.

-¿Cree que esos engreídos puedan ayudar en algo? Puede intentarlo, pero en lo personal no creo que sirvan de mucho.

-Ellos son de nuestros aliados más fuertes, por lo que estoy seguro de que serán de gran ayuda en esta causa. -Aseveró el Rey.

-Si usted lo dice. -Marco habló con algo de indiferencia.

River le iba a responder cuando un cuervo apareció aterrizando sobre la fuente del jardín. Todos lo vieron atentamente

-¡¿Un cuervo mensajero?! -Exclamaron varios de los presentes.

-¡Grotescos monstruos han aparecido en el reino! -Hablo el pájaro. -¡Atacan a los pobladores! ¡Hay una monstruosa tortuga que los dirige! ¡Lo caballeros necesitan refuerzos!

Todos los presentes se volvieron a alterar más, y de repente Star se envolvió en una luz amarilla revelando que su vestido ahora es amarillo, tenía seus brazos, grandes alas de mariposa, su cabello está peinado en dos grandes trenzas y su tiara ahora tenía dos grandes cuernos rojos con amarillo en las pintas. La joven salió volando rápidamente.

-¡Star espera! -Moon llamó a su hija.

-¡Vamos hay que ayudarla! -Meteora también se transformó del mismo modo, solo que sus alas tenían otra forma con antenas gruesas todo de color verde claro así como su vestido, va volando tras su amiga seguida de Pony Head y Tom que se impulsaba con fuego en manos y pies.

-¿A esto se refieren con que es impulsiva? -Marco tenía una sonrisa divertida. -Mi tipo de chica. -Dijo en voz baja mientras se va corriendo. -¡Me asegurare de que la princesa este asalvo! -Salta apoyándose contra el muro antes de impulsar hacia arriba para soltarlo por completo.

Los reyes Butterfly sabían que debían ponerse en marcha para proteger a su gente así como ver que su hija y sus amigos este asalvo. Solo esperaba que el cazademonios pudiera protegerlos de lo que sea que esta atacan al reino.

Wrathmelior tenía una mirada de estar pensando así como de preocupación con por su hijo, cosa que Dave noto.

-Querida. ¿Estás preocupada por Tom? -pregunto este.

-"Lo estoy pero hay algo que todavía me inquieta". -Respondió esta.

-¿Qué cosas?

-"Es sobre ese chico Tony. Algo en él no me da confianza".

-Lo sé cariño, es alguien muy desagradable. -Mostró su molestia el Rey Lucitor por el chico.

-"No. Es por como pelea, no era la forma de pelear de un humano normal, si no de algo más".

-En eso tienes razón. -Concordo. -Ese chico no puede ser del todo humano, debemos ser cuidadoso. Más aún, sabiendo que puede ser un obstáculo en nuestros planes.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Así se termina este capítulo con un condenado cliffhanger de esos que te dejan con ganas de más pero que debes esperar para ver como continua. (La verdad tuve que hacer esto porque si no el capítulo iba a ser super largo y no quería eso)**

**Ahora vamos con unos datos interesantes del Marco cazademonios.**

**1.- Su entrenamiento para ser cazademonios fue un tormento. Primeramente fue entrenado por Lady y Trish que le ayudaron a mejorar su forma de combate sin armas, enseñarle a usar armas de fuego y aprender sobre sus habilidades demoníacas, siendo golpeado repetidas ocasiones a más no poder para que luche de forma más instintiva y que tenga control sobre sus capacidades. Después fue a Fortuna, para que Nero lo entrenara a usar la espada ****a punta de espadazos mientras Nico le enseñaba a crear armas, cabe destacar que en ese tiempo solo consiguió despertar poderes psíquicos y una forma de Devil Trigger donde la esclerótica de sus ojos se oscurecía, los irises se volvían rojos y su voz era demoníaca. Todo esto mientras le decían que es lo que no debía hacer para que no se comportara como Dante.**

**2.- Las razones por las que Marco se refiere a Lady y Trish con el apelativo de brujas no solo fue por como lo apalearon, también por que estas dijeron que para que alguna mujer, refiriéndose a su madre, pudiera tener un hijo con Dante debía tener bajas expectativas o no era muy lista. Claro que Marco hizo comentarios sobre estas dos, como que Lady ya no tiene edad para vestirse de colegiala y que Trish se ve igual que su abuela.**

**3.- La katana que usa Marco se llama Hayate, la veía y la hoja fueron hechas con la garras de un demonio parecido a un Glotón que era capaz de dejar cortadas de fuego que explotaban en solo unos segundos cuando sus garras se manchan con sangre. Sus pistolas son réplicas exactas de Ebony y Ivory que Nico hizo para Marco aunque fueron modificadas mientras este las armaba y renombradas como Creciente y Menguante.**

**Les agradezco a Xzbro, Erzelion94, Alfonso Sparda y claudiozero777 por sus comentarios.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Se cuidan y hasta pronto.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Este fic me sale más rápido que los otro, ya que lo hago desde el celular. (Me distraigo con videos y otras cosas en la computadora) Así que pueden esperar poco tiempo entre los capítulos hasta que esté tan ocupado que me tarde.**

**Sin nada más que empiece el capítulo.**

* * *

La noche había empezado como cualquier otra para los habitantes del pueblo alrededor del castillo Butterfly, pero esta pronto se convirtió en una pesadilla cuando demonios del mismo Reino de los Demonios aparecieron por diversas partes del Reino, atacando a cada mewmano que veían en las calles. Las patrullas de caballeros pelean contra estos grotescos seres para defender a los civiles, pero aunque logren detenerlos todavía no logran vencerlos.

Y para empeorar la situación había una tortuga monstruo liderando un pequeño grupo que avanzaba hacia el castillo destruyendo todo a su paso.

Entre las calles un grupo de cinco demonios humanoides con armaduras armados con una espada y un gran escudo que son los Scudo Angelo liderados por otro demonio humanoide que era más imponente y tenía una gran espada que es el Proto Angelo, tenían una lucha contra Sir Staby y un grupo de siete caballeros reales. Los mewmanos aunque resisten los ataque no estaban logrado avanzar y se estaban cansando.

-¡Manténganse firmes por el reino! -Dijo Sir Staby atacando a un Scudo Angelo que lo bloqueó con su escudo y contraatacó con su espada pero el cabello se aleja por muy poco.

Se oye el grito de unos cabello y ven que dos de ellos fueron heridos por intentar atacar al Proto Angelo siendo interceptados por un Scudo Angelo que interceptó sus ataques con su escudo, dándole tiempo a su líder a contraatacar con veloz tajo. Los dos caballeros iban a ser asesinados por el Proto Angelo, cuando se escuchan disparos y el demonio retrocede como si lo hubieran golpeado con objetos muy pequeños.

Todos ven que por encima de un pequeño puesto de comida cerrado se encontraba Marco con sus pistolas en mano. El joven da un gran salto quedando en medio de los demonios y de los caballeros, guardando sus pistolas y tomando su espada para el combate.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí invasor?! -El caballero real no estaba contento de verlo. -¿No deberías estar "protegiendo" a la princesa?

-Lo estaba hasta que ella salió volando de la fiesta, tuve que ir tra ella a pie pero no pude seguirla por encontrarme de estos demonios en el camino. -Respondió viendo a los demonios artificiales.

-¡Tienes un solo trabajo y ni eso puedes hacer bien! -Se mostró molesto. -¡¿Y como pretendes acabar con esos monstruos con un cuchillo de mantequilla?! -Refiriéndose a la katana de Marco.

El cazademonios estaba considerando seriamente en irse y dejar que estos demonios maten a los caballeros pero no podía dejar que eso pase. Los Scudo Angelo estaban en guardia con sus escudos al frente mientras el Proto Angelo estaba atrás de ellos a dos metros sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos.

Marco corrió hacia los demonios pareciendo que los iba a atacar pero salta sobre estos en el último momento y quedando detrás de ellos, pasando desenvainar su espada con veloces tajos en las desprotegidas espaldas de los Scudo Angelo logrando acabar con uno de ellos. Los demás trataron de contraatacar pero el pelo blanco es rápido y con su espada corta a los demonios en pedazos, acabando con ellos.

El Proto Angelo trato de atacar con un tajo cruzado al joven pero este lo bloquea con su espada con facilidad trabando ambas armas.

-No eres más que una burda imitación de Sparda. -Murmuró Marco al demonio artificial antes de hacer un movimiento destrabando las espadas para entonces cortarlo a la mitad por la cintura y decapitarlo. -Ni siquiera puedes igualarme.

Los caballeros quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al joven de cabello blanco vencer a estos seres sin muchas complicaciones mientras a ellos les costaba más trabajo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar el cazademonios se fue rápidamente subiendo por una casa y corriendo por los tejados.

Buscando terreno más elevado ya pudo divisar el área donde había más desastre y ver dos chicas mariposa, una cabeza de unicornio y un demonio sobrevolando mientras rayos mágicos y fuego a algo que les escupe rayos. Por lo que se apresuró a ir lo más rápido posible.

En el lugar donde Star, Meteora, Pony Head y Tom peleaban con aquella tortuga de aspecto diabólico color verde oscuro pardo que era tres veces más grande que una persona y caminaba de forma erguida sobre sus patas traseras, tenía manos palmeadas, tenía una sonrisa en su labios con picos filosos mientras en su caparazón estaban los rostros de los mewmanos y monstruos que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser devorados por este grotesco ser, lo que hacía más horrible todo esto era que los rostros de sus víctimas gritaban del horror, seguían vivos pero no se saben por cuánto tiempo más lo estarán.

La horrible criatura se reía al ver los intentos de los futuros gobernantes de Mewni el intentar detenerlo pero sin éxito al no querer herir a quienes están atrapados en su caparazón.

-¡Rindanse de una vez mocosos! -Dijo la tortuga con voz escabrosa y gruesa. -Seres tan insignificantes como ustedes no tienen oportunidad de vencerme, mientras tratan de proteger a estos insectos no me harán ni cosquillas. -Ve a sus víctimas gritando en su caparazón. -Sus gritos hacen que todo esto sea de lo mejor.

-¡Nunca había conocido a una criatura tan asquerosamente sadica en toda mi vida! -Star rugió molesta y lanzándose contra el monstruo. -¡Doble Puño Arcoiris! -Lanzó dos puños de energía multicolores que el monstruo detuvo con sus manos.

-¡No me hagas reir! Un ataque tan tonto y débil no va-

Fue interrumpido por un disparo mágico de Pony Head, dándole tiempo a Meteora de hacer crecer sus brazos y puños para golpearlo en la cabeza con gran fuerza, logrando hacer que caiga al suelo de frente, donde Tom procedió a invocar cadenas demoníacas para inmovilizar sus extremidades.

Los jóvenes se acercaron al caparazón de la criatura para ver cómo ayudar a los cautivos, pero la tortuga no estaba vencida por lo que para sorpresa de todos este era capaz de estirar su cuello tan largo como una serpiente e intentó atraparlos con sus mandíbulas, por lo que tuvieron que salir volando rápidamente hacia el cielo viendo que no podía alcanzarlos pese a que su cuello era el doble de largo de su cuerpo. Y que estuviera encadenado contra el suelo limitaba su alcance por lo que retornó su cuello a su tamaño normal.

Todos veían como la grotesca criatura forcejeaba para romper las cadenas.

-¡Buen intento! -Dijo Tom jactándose de lo que hacía el monstruo. -No vas a poder romper mis cadenas demoníacas. Son muy resistentes.

-¡Eso lo veremos patética excusa de demonio! -La tortuga hizo estirar sus brazos para alcanzar las cadenas que sostenían sus brazos y con sus manos, y al retraer sus brazos logra romper las cadenas y procede a destruir las de sus piernas. -Y te haces llamar un demonio cuando no eres más que una simple burla a toda la raza.

-¡Veras quien es la burla! -Envuelto en llamas y con sus ojos brillando habla en un dialecto irreconocible con voz demoníaca.

Un círculo de invocación con letras aparece bajo la tortuga del siendo rodeada por cuatro pared de granito que forma un ataúd que es rodeado por cadenas que lo arrastran bajo tierra. Sin embargo, el ataúd se empieza a agitar hasta se destruye revelando que la criatura se metió dentro de su caparazón y empezó a girar rápidamente como un tornado, elevándose en el aire.

La tortuga siguió girando en dirección hacia Star y sus amigos que intentaron frenarlo con disparos de magia y de fuego pero no estos no fueron capaces de frenarlo, viendo que se acercaba muy peligrosamente tuvieron que separarse para evitar el ataque.

Entonces dejó de girar y se mantuvo en el aire con una propulsión de fuego saliendo de donde estaban sus patas traseras dejan sus brazos y cabeza fuera. Con una malevo sonrisa en su rostro disparo un rayo desde su boca contra unas casas, destruyendolas en el acto. Los gritos de miedo de los inocentes hacía que la sádica criatura se riera.

La rabia de Star hacia esta criatura solo iba en aumento por lo que se lanzó a atacar pero este logra atraparla con su mano derecha al estirar su brazo, ella intenta liberarse pero la criatura era más fuerte y empeza a sentir como la temperatura subía en la palma de su captor.

-Voy a disfrutar comiendo mariposa asada. -Dijo la malévola tortuga con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Star! -Las amigas y el novio se asustaron por lo que fueron a atacar a la criatura quien usó a la princesa de escudo, provocando que estos se detuvieran propinando un fuerte golpe con su mano libre que los mandó contra el techo de una casa destruida.

La rubia al ver a sus amigos golpeados intentó liberarse pero el calor creciente se lo impedía, la estaba debilitando, haciendo que volviera a su forma normal, podía sentir como su ropa empezaba a quemarse lentamente.

-Tus débiles amigos no pueden herirme, los inútiles caballeros de tu reino no pueden hacer nada y no están tus padres para salvarte. -La tortuga se ríe con maldad mientras vuelve a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Escucha el llanto de un niño pequeño que llamaba a su madre entre los escombros de las casa, se habían separado por el ataque y su llanto atrajo a la malvada criatura con la princesa en mano, teniendo una mirada llena de crueldad por lo que iba a hacer.

-No… te atrevas… -Star trato de luchar pero el calor era insoportable y sentía como su piel comenzaba a arder.

-Yo hago lo que quiero y quiero ver como sufres. -Fue la respuesta de la criatura antes de estirar su cuello y abrir sus mandíbulas con la intención de devorar al infante.

La princesa gritó desesperada mientras el niño con miedo solo esperaba su inminente fin, pero el sonido de unos disparos se hicieron presentes y unas balas golpeaban fuertemente el cuello de la tortuga haciendo tuviera que retroceder, soltando a Star quien cayó pero siente como alguien la atrapa en brazos.

Ella ve que era Marco quien la había salvado de la caída, la estaba alejando de la malvada tortuga y tomando al niño para llevarlos fuera de los escombros a unas calles más apartadas. Allí vieron cómo los aldeanos buscaban refugio y ven a los padres del niño que lo estaban buscando.

-¡Mi bebé! -La madre toma a niño en brazos.

-Será mejor se vayan porque esa cosa no va tardar en venir. -Aviso el pelo blanco.

-Vamos querida. -El padre guía a su familia a un lugar seguro.

Star quedó conmovida por lo que hizo Marco por esa familia, tenía bien en claro que estaba lleno de sorpresas por descubrir.

-¡Star! -Se escucharon las voces de Pony Head, Tom y Meteora. Al voltearse los ven algo golpeados y con las ropas dañadas.

-¡B-Fly! ¡¿Estas bien?! -Pregunto la cabeza flotante preocupada por su amiga. -¡¿Ese feo reptil te hizo algo horrible?!

-¿No estás herida? -Preguntó la medio monstruo viendo cómo estaba su amiga.

-Estoy bien, aunque esa fea criatura casi me quema con su mano y devorar a un niño. -Respondió la rubia algo cansada por el calor. -Pero Marco me salvó.

-Para la próxima, tal vez quieras llevarme contigo. -Comentó el caza demonios. -Ya que no puedo volar y seguirte a pie toma tiempo.

-Muy bien. No lo olvidaré. -Se apeno un poco al darse cuenta que dejó atrás a su guardián al ir a defender a su gente.

La ayuda a ponerse y escuchan la cruenta risa de la tortuga diabólica a la vez que el sonido de los pasos de esta se acercan con los gritos de sus víctimas cautivas.

-Voy a encargarme de esa cosa. -Marco deja que Meteora ayude a Star y se aparta de los jovenes reales.

-Disculpa, pero nosotros teníamos todo bajo control antes de que llegaras. -Dijo Tom intentando ser autoritario. -No necesitamos de tu ayuda.

El ve el estado de las chicas y del demonio, no estaba nada convencido y solo continuó con su camino.

-¡Oye te estoy hablando, escúchame cuando te hablo! -Exige Tom pero este no le hace caso y luego se dirigió a las chicas. -¡¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?!

-No es momento para que te creas el Rey Supremo. -Dijo Meteora muy seria. -Debemos ver que Star reciba atención y dejemos que Tony se encargue de ese monstruo. -Lleva a la rubia a un lugar seguro.

-¡¿Vas a confiar en ese tipo?! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! -Estaba exasperado el demonio como molesto.

-No pero sabe lo que hace. Mejor vámonos. -Dijo Pony Head sin darle mucha importancia a lo que dijo el demonio.

El príncipe Lucitor refunfuñaba molesto mientras Star veía como Marco se iba para enfrentar a la malvada criatura.

El pelo blanco no tardó mucho en encontrar a la tortuga, la cual pudo detectar que tenía un olor de lo más nauseabundo a diferencia de los demonios que combatía pero con ver la sádica sonrisa de la criatura, no había duda era un demonio.

Por su parte, la malvada criatura solo sonreía pensando que había conseguido una presa fácil al ver que el chico estaba frente a él a más de ocho metros de distancia. Creyó que era otro adolescente estúpido de la realeza creyendo que tenía oportunidad de vencerlo, pero al verlo se dio cuenta de que este era diferente y por alguna razón tenía algo que le resultaba muy familiar.

-Con que tú eres el que causó todo este desastre. -Inquirió el joven. -En algo tienen razón, eres un ser muy grotesco o más bien un grotesco demonio.

-Soy el único demonio verdadero en este lugar, a diferencia de esa escoria de demonio-mewmano. -Habló la tortuga demonio. -No tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencerme insecto.

-Ese disque príncipe del inframundo es solo un chiste y no soy mewmano. -Se pone en guardia con su espada. -Soy un cazademonios y puedo con lo que sea..

-Yo soy Jinmen, tu peor pesadilla. -Se le forma una sonrisa malvada.

La tortuga lanzó un golpe estirando sus brazo derecho pero el chico desenvaina rápidamente haciéndole un corte en la palma y siguiendo hasta el codo, mientras se acerca para atacarlo. El demonio contraataco con un rayo que el joven debió evitarlo así como un golpe de la mano izquierda de este mientras seguía acercándose.

Jinmen se metió en su caparazón empezando a girar rápidamente para atacar a Marco, quien saltó en el último momento para evitar el ataque giratorio de la tortuga que fue a parar contra una casa, derribando las paredes y levantando una nube de polvo. El joven se mantuvo en guardia esperando al próximo movimiento de su enemigo, viendo escombros volando hacia él por lo que tuvo que ser rápido para evadirlos mientras el demonio sale volando de los restos de la casa y ataca con su rayo al cazademonios.

Lejos de la batalla, Star y compañía veían las explosiones de la batalla entre los dos demonios. La rubia se sintió frustrada por tener que dejarle a Marco el encargarse de esa malvada criatura por su cuenta, quería volver para ayudarlo se lo debía luego de haberle salvado la vida. Estaba preocupada de que este tuviera problemas, por lo que habiendo recuperando algo de sus fuerzas consiguió transformarse otra vez y se fue volando a buscarlo.

-¡Star! ¿Qué haces? -Meteora ve como su amiga se va volando.

-¡Va devuelta a enfrentarse a esa cosa! -Indicó Tom.

-¡Oh, Maíz Irresistible Endulzado Rico De Azúcar! -Pony Head empezó a seguirla. -¡Vamos!

En la batalla, Jinmen nuevamente estira su cuello y extremidades para atacar a Marco, quien lo evade y le dispara en la cara lastimando uno de sus ojos. En venganza le dispara un rayo pero el chico lo evade mientras el ataque destruye los restos de las casas a su alrededor.

Escondiéndose entre los escombros, el joven cazademonios analizó la situación en la que estaba y al demonio que enfrentaba, pues su enemigo tenía una piel gruesa que era muy resistente, un caparazón muy duro donde aprisionaba a sus víctimas, puede volar y girar rápidamente para atacar, estirar su cuello y extremidades para tener más alcance, y disparar un rayo. Sumándole al hecho de que era alguien muy sádico y cruel, razonar no era opción por lo que debía matarlo de una vez o destruirá todo a su paso si la pelea se prolongaba.

Recordó que cuando le disparó en el cuello para salvar a Star, esto le afectó, la piel en su cuello al estirarse debía ser más delgada. Decapitarlo con Hayate debía ser suficiente, pero un simple corte no serviria de mucho debía ser uno explosivo para asegurarse, el problema es que la katana debía estar manchada con sangre y la hoja estaba limpia, solo tenía una opción ante esto. Debía ser rápido.

Jinmen por su parte buscaba al pelo blanco pese a lo frustrante que era, pensaba en lo mucho que iba a disfrutar hacerlo sufrir, mientras más pelee más dulce sería su victoria al devorarlo y escucharlo gritar de dolor.

-Sal de donde quieres insecto y no te haré sufrir mucho. -Dijo la tortuga con su sádica sonrisa mientras lo buscaba.

Escucha unas rocas caer a su derecha se caen y ataca con un rayo, se acerca a ver pero no encuentra nada. Ve a su alrededor y ve una figura algo lejos de él creyendo que era Marco, por lo que estira su cuello rápidamente para atraparlo entre sus mandíbulas, pero pronto se da cuenta de que solo es una viga de madera con la chaqueta del chico. Se dio cuenta de que cayó en una trampa.

Al voltearse ve que el chico tenía su espada desenvainada y con la hoja cubierta en sangre de su mano izquierda antes de ponerla de vuelta en su vaina. La tortuga demoníaca se metió lo más rápido que pudo en su caparazón y empezó a girar rápidamente en un intento de atacar, el cazademonio tuvo que evadir el ataque.

-¡Una escoria como tú no puede vencerme! -Disparo un rayo y lanzaba escombros. -¡La idea de ver cómo se destruyen tus esperanzas serán un festín para mí!

Marco evade tanto el rayo como los escombros mientras busca una abertura para lanzar el golpe decisivo, pero su enemigo estiró sus brazos y clavó sus garras al suelo a los lados de este, viendo como la tortuga contraia sus extremidades acercándose peligrosamente con la intención de darle un cabezazo. El chico se esperaba el momento indicado para poder esquivarlo, pero se detiene a solo dos metros de distancia sin razón alguna, desconcertando a ambos enemigos hasta que Marco noto algo.

-Una consulta. ¿Desde cuando tienes cinturón? -Preguntó el joven de pelo blanco.

-¡¿Cual cinturon?! -Creyó que se se estaba burlando de él hasta que este le señaló un lazo de energía rosa que lo estaba rodeando el torso, ve que el lazo viene desde arriba y ven que el lazo provenía de Star volando sobre ellos. -¡Maldita Mariposa! ¡Te mataré! -Amenazó muy enfadado.

Estiró su cuello lo suficiente para poder dispararle un rayo mientras ella lo sostenía con su lazo, sonreía por lo fácil que iba ser el tiro. Justo cuando estaba por disparar el rayo fallo por un buen margen, debido a que el demonio se había olvidado de Marco, quien no dudó en cortarle el cuello antes de que atacara a la princesa. El corte de la espada exploto lanzando la cabeza de la tortuga a unos metro de distancia de su cuerpo.

-Vaya que debes ser muy estúpido si te olvidaste que estábamos peleando. -El chico le hablo a cabeza decapitada del enorme reptil yendo a recoger su chaqueta cuando ve a Star descendiendo a su lado. -Creí que te habías ido con tus amigos para que te atendieran.

-No quería dejarte peleando solo contra ese grotesco monstruo. -Dijo la princesa desviando un poco la mirada.

-Que lindo. -Sonríe algo divertido. -Te preocupa por mi bienestar por encima del tuyo. Eso es muy altruista.

-Por supuesto que lo hago. Un líder se preocupa por los suyos. -Hace un puchero pequeño.

-No me malinterpretes pero soy alguien completamente ajeno a tu reino, más allá de mi trabajo como tu guardián todo lo demás no me importa.

-Ja. -Ella suelta una risa burlona. -Es gracioso que digas eso, sabiendo que pudiste dejar a ese niño a su suerte pero en vez de eso lo salvaste y lo devolviste a sus padres.

-Lo hice porque sino no me dejarías olvidarlo solo para hacerme sentir culpable. -El le pone su chaqueta sobre los hombros a Star. -Dejando de lado eso. Así como te preocupas y cuidas a los demás también debes cuidarte a ti misma, estarían perdidos si te llegara a pasar algo.

-Mmm… -Ella ve apenada el suelo pero sonríe mientras se acomoda la chaqueta. -Gracias por salvarme y por acabar con esa tortuga malvada.

-Es mi trabajo. -Marco sin saberlo se le formo una sonrisa pequeña.

Este era un momento agradable para dos quitando el hecho del demonio tortuga decapitada y los escombros y ruinas de las casa a su alrededor, esto fue un pequeño relajo para los dos, pero no duró mucho.

Pronto ven como el caparazón de Jinmen empieza a brillar, al desaparecer se ven a los ciudadanos que había sido devorados estar libres y completos, aunque estaban aterrados y sin saber lo que había pasado. Los dos jóvenes pronto desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado.

-También los salvaste a ellos. -Comentó Star.

-Sí… pero eso no lo planee. -Dijo Marco.

-¡B-Fly! -Se escuchó la voz de Pony Head que llegaba junto a Meteora y Tom. -¡Oh por mi cuerno! Qué bueno que estas bien, nos tenías preocupados.

-Si, no vuelvas a salir volando de esa forma. -Comentó Meteora.

-Lo siento, sólo quería ayudar a Marco a detener a esa cosa. -Dijo con algo de pena la princesa.

-Ja. No se que vamos a hacer contigo. -la chica mitad monstruo niega con la cabeza sonriendo. -A veces eres demasiado buena para este mundo.

-Y por eso somos muy afortunados en tenerte con nosotros. -Tom tomó su chaqueta mientras se acercaba a Star. -Te mereces lo mejor. -Quiso quitarle la chaqueta de Marco y ponerle la suya en su lugar pero la rubia agarró la chaqueta que traía puesta.

-Te lo agradesco Tom, pero estoy bien. -Dijo ella con sonrisa pequeña.

-Si, tu lo dices. -Se mostraba un poco decepcionado por ello.

Los caballeros y guardias llegaron al lugar para ayudar a los afectados mientras Marco estaba revisando el cuerpo y cabeza de Jinmen, teniendo una idea de lo que podía hacer con sus restos a la vez que se preguntaba de dónde había salido este demonio.

Unas horas después todos regresaron al castillo donde las princesas y el príncipe quienes fueron llevados al salón del trono para reunirse con sus padres quienes no estaban muy contentos, teniendo presente a los invitados de la fiesta y varios guardias en caso de que algo malo pasara, el cazademonios también está en el salón.

Ante la seria mirada de los reyes presentes, Star decidió tomar la palabra para poder contarles todo lo ocurrido.

-Lo que pasó fue que-

-¡Podemos explicarlo! -Pony Head la interrumpio.

-Intentamos ayudar a detener a los aldeanos. -Prosiguió Meteora.

-Pero una muy fea y mala tortuga super desarrollada nos atacó. -Dijo la cabeza flotante.

-Luchamos contra esa aberración pero era muy fuerte. -La medio monstruo lanzaba golpes al aire.

-Destruía todo a su paso y tenía las caras de varios rehenes en su caparazón. -Cae un los brazos de la pelo lavanda. -Todos seguían vivos y gritaban.

-Atrapó a Star pero Tony la salvó. -Señaló al cazademonios. -Y se enfrentó a esa cosa.

-Le cortó la cabeza a ese reptil y todos sus rehenes fueron liberados. -La cabeza de unicornio vuelve a reponerse.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó. -Término Meteora haciendo una reverencia con Lilacia.

Levantan sus cabezas con grandes sonrisa, los reyes como los caballeros tenían cara de sorpresa como muchos de los presentes, Star solo tenía una cara de frustración por ver como sus amigas nuevamente hacían su función para relatar los hecho mientras Tom miraba su espejo de bolsillo sin prestar atención alguna y Marco quería reírse por lo que había visto.

Moon y River se vieron el uno al otro, y la Reina se dirigió a su hija.

-¿Todo eso fue lo que sucedió Star? -Pregunto.

-Si, es verdad. -Afirmó la rubia. -El monstruo tortuga nos atacó y Tony fue quien se encargó de acabar con él.

-Es bueno saber que se pudo evitar una desgracia mayor, pero ir de esa forma impulsiva a enfrentar a esas grotescas bestias fue algo muy irresponsable. -Hablo Moon muy severa a su hija quien tenía la mirada baja. -Pusiste tu vida y las de Lilacia, Meteora y Tom en peligro, alguien pudo haber muerto. Lo bueno es que Tony estuvo presente para encargarse de la situación. Sinceramente esperaba más de ti.

Star tenía los ojos humedecidos, queriendo contener las lágrimas. Solo quería proteger a su reino, pero terminó metiendo en problemas a sus amigos y fue atrapada por una malvada tortuga. De haber sido más prudente quizás hubiera podido controlar mejor la situación.

Pony Head y Meteora querían hablar en favor de su amiga pero ya hicieron suficiente al contar toda la historia, por lo que cualquier cosa que digan no servirá.

-Oigan. -Tom alzó la voz. -Star sólo quería ayudar y si puede que se metió en un gran peligro, pero nosotros decidimos seguirla por qué es alguien muy importante para nosotros y queríamos protegerla, así como ella nos protege a nosotros y se arriesga por su reino.

Estas palabras conmovieron a la rubia y varios presentes pero ante los padres de esta como los suyos, fue el caso contrario.

-Es lindo que quieras ayudar Thomas, pero eso no justifica lo que sucedió. -Fue la respuesta de Moon.

-¡Estamos dispuestos a ayudarla! ¡Yo haría lo que fuera por ella!

-¡Thomas! -Esta vez fue Dave quien hablo. -En primer lugar ninguno de ustedes tenía porque ir a enfrentarse a esas horribles cosas; y en segunda solo mira como quedaron por eso.

-¡Oh por favor! No es nuestro primer rodeo. -Dijo Pony Head.

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje querida! -Le reprocho el Rey Pony Head a su hija.

Estos solamente desató una discusión entre los príncipes y los reyes, un asunto familiar que ninguno de los invitados o guardias quería presenciar en estos momentos. Marco viendo a dónde iba esto se acercó a una de las ventanas del salón, desenvainando su espada presiona la punta de esta contra el vidrio la bajo lentamente provocando un agudo y desagradable sonido chirriante que hizo que todos los presentes se cubrieran las orejas.

Se detuvo al ver que la discusión cesó, consiguiendo la atención de todos en el salón. Guardando su espada, se dirigió hasta estar entre los reyes y los príncipes.

-Bien… -Dijo de modo muy casual. -Ya que los ánimos están más calmados, creo que es momento de que cuente mi versión de la historia.

-Muchacho, tu no tienes derecho a levantar la voz e interrumpir nuestra discusión de esa forma tan horrenda. -Dave se mostró indignado.

-A parte nadie te concedido permiso para dar tu palabra, por lo tanto no puedes hablar, así que no nos interrumpas. -El Rey Pony Head se mostró fastidiado.

-Por si no lo notaron, estos no son sus reinos y aunque sean de la realeza me da igual lo que digan o el poder que tengan. -La palabras del cazademonios fueron secas. -Trabajo para los Reyes Butterfly, solo a ellos me tengo que dirigir y como estuve presente en el lugar de los hechos, debo contarles lo que vi.

El joven se puso de rodillas al terminar de hablar, todos los invitados en el salón no creían que aquel chico tuviera esa clase de atrevimiento de hablarle a los reyes de ese modo y sin pedirles permiso alguno. Los Reyes Lucitor y el Rey Pony Head se mostraron disgustados por su actitud así como el modo en que les hablo. Todos observaron a Moon y a River esperando alguna respuesta de estos, por su parte ellos querían darle una sanción al pelo blanco por interrumpirlos pero al notar que que Star traía puesta la chaqueta de este, les dio curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decir al respecto.

-Normalmente no permitiremos esto, pero Tony cuéntanos lo que viste. -Hablo River.

-De acuerdo. -Sonrió satisfecho al ver las caras de los reyes de sorpresa por salirse con la suya. -Mientras seguía a la princesa a pie, termine topandome con demonios Angelo, Caina, Antenora y Judecca. Todos esos demonios se enfrentaban a los caballeros, no son un problema muy serio pero los caballeros no tienen experiencia alguna peleando con demonios.

-¡Detente hay niño! -Volvió a hablar Dave. -¿Dices que esos grotescos monstruos son en realidad demonios? ¿Acaso insinúas que nosotros tenemos algo que ver con ellos?

-'Típico comportamiento de los humanos' -Hablo Wrathmelior molesta y de brazos cruzados.

-Son demonios originarios del Reino de los Demonios, el Reino Oscuro, el Averno, Inframundo o Infierno. Como sea que le digan, de hay vienen esos demonios que los han estado aterrorizando. -Respondió. -A parte no puedo hacer alguna acusación contra ustedes sin pruebas, y porque el aroma a sangre es lo que los delata a esos demonios, a diferencia del aroma a tostadas quemadas que ustedes tienen.

A algunos de los presentes les hizo gracia el comentario de Marco en torno al olor de la familia Lucitor, quienes se mostraron disgustados por ello.

-Ahora. ¿Por donde iba? -Hizo memoria. -A sí, luego de ello fui a ver como Star y sus amigos se estaban enfrentando a esa enorme tortuga demonio, pero me encuentro con ella fue capturada y los demás fueron derribados. Esa bestia intentó comerse a un niño, pero logré detenerlo y poner a la real princesa asalvo, y también al niño ese. -Hizo una pausa. -De hay, fui a enfrentarme a ese demonio. La pelea fue algo complicada por lo dura que era esa tortuga, decidí acabar con él cortándole la cabeza pero eso no lo pude hacer sin la ayuda de la princesa Star.

-¡¿Qué?! -Fue lo que todos dijeron.

-Sí. -Le pone una mano en el hombro a Star. -Su real princesa aquí presente detuvo a ese demonio en medio de su ataque a mi persona, claro el muy bestia quiso hacerle daño pero se distrajo lo suficiente para que le cortar la cabeza antes de que la atacara.

Todos en la sala quedaron perplejos de saber que aquel chico que acabó con esos monstruos seres que atacaron el baile necesitase la ayuda de la princesa para acabar con un ser todavía peor que esos.

-Y antes de que alguien diga algo, les diré que yo solo podía con esa cosa pero hubiera tardado más y hubiera hecho más destrozos en el reino. -Dijo separándose un poco de Star. -Hasta me atrevo a decir que si ella no hubiera ido enfrentar a esa cosa directamente, habrían más víctimas y destrucción, ya que ese demonio era más peligroso que los anteriores que mencione. Le aplaudo por tomar la iniciativa de frenar el ataque de ese peligroso demonio hasta que pudiera llegar a encargarme, por ayudarme a acabar con él y lo más importante por proteger a su reino cuando este lo necesitaba.

Empieza a aplaudirle y a este se le suman varios de los presentes, aún si estos en primera instancia no estuviera muy convencidos y otros sí lo estaban.

Star tenía una sonrisa avergonzada y se ocultaba el rostro, ya que su guardián personal hablo para hacer ver que sus muy impulsivas acciones fueron en favor de proteger al reino pero agradece que le de algo crédito por haber ayudado a acabar con Jinmen. Sin duda, Marco es alguien muy curioso.

Tanto Pony Head como Meteora estaban aplaudiendo en apoyo a su amiga con una sonrisa, alguien había defendido a Star por sus acciones y logrando el apoyo de otros. Tom por su parte no estaba contento de que alguien más que no sea él logre que apoyen a su novia en lo que hace, no tenía planeado quedarse atrás y mucho menos perder.

Los reyes por su parte no podían creer que ese chico hubiera hablado de ese modo sobre las acciones de su hija y que le diera crédito por lo que hizo, hasta hacer que otros dieran su apoyo.

-Tal parece que ese chico es todo un caso. -Comentó Lucius en voz baja mientras aplaudía.

-Yo preferiría ser muy cauta estando cerca de él. -Hablo Yena con cierta seriedad. -No me da mucha confianza.

-Solo necesitamos que vea las cosas desde nuestra perspectiva. -Sonrió de forma confiada.

-Si usted lo dice.

Tras ello Moon y River dieron la orden de dar por terminada esta reunión, dejando que todos los invitados vuelvan a sus hogares. Lilacia y Meteora querían quedarse a hacer una pijamada con Star, pero sus padres no se lo permitieron luego de lo ocurrido y aunque estas querían explicarles su amiga les pidió que no lo hicieran, que podrían hacer su pijamada otra noche ya tuvieron suficientes peleas por una noche. Tom y su familia se fueron no sin antes despedirse de Star, sugiriendo que podían tener una cita mañana pero esta tuvo que negarse ya que debía ver los daño a su pueblo pero que la llamase para poder coordinar otro día.

Más tarde cuando la calma llegó al castillo, todos ya estaba durmiendo mientras los guardias nocturnos hacían sus rondas. Marco estaba durmiendo cómodamente cuando un golpeteo en su puerta medio lo despertó, se levantó solo usando una camiseta negra sin mangas y pantalones gris claro.

-¿Quien sera a esta hora? -Se preguntó frotándose los ojos mientras iba a la puerta, vio la puerta un momento con concentración y se espabila para abrir la puerta encontrándose con la princesa Star, quien tenía el cabello suelto una bata cerrada sobre el camisón que usa para dormir medias a rayas patrón de turquesa con lavanda y pantuflas blancas. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? Es tarde.

-Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte. ¿Puedo pasar? -Dijo está acomodando su bata.

-Orale pues. -La deja pasar, ella se sienta en la cama y él se sienta a su lado derecho. -¿Que quieres saber?

-Primero. ¿Qué es eso de Tony Redgrave Jr? ¿Acaso tu nombre no es Marco?

-A eso. Es por que mi padre solía llamarse Tony Redgrave cuando era un mercenario, pensé que usar ese pseudonimo podría ayudarme a conseguir más trabajo y funciono. -Dijo. -Claro que los que me contrataron vieron que era su hijo, por lo que me llamaban Jr y empecé a usarlo. Y si mi verdadero nombre es Marco, de eso no te preocupes solo le dije a tus padres que se dirigieran a mi con ese nombre frente a otros.

-Muy bien. ¿Y tienes apellido? -Entrecerró los ojos un poco.

-Tenía uno en otra vida.

Esa críptica respuesta no le daba mucha satisfacción a la princesa, por lo que pasó a su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Otra vez esa. Ya te lo dije tengo dos.

-¿Estas hablando enserio? -Pregunto algo fastidiada.

-¿Crees que no lo hago? -Le respondió con otra pregunta.

La princesa suspiró con gran desgano y frustración ante las respuestas del cazademonios, quien al ver esto pensó en algo que la pudiera calmar.

-Dieciséis. -Dijo este.

-¿Qué? -Arqueo un ceja.

-Morrison, Trish, Lady, Nero, Kyrie, Nico y Patty dicen que tengo dieciséis años. -Explico. -Tal vez sea en lo biológico y en lo espacio-temporal, pero en lo que a mi concierne tengo dos años.

Aquella respuesta la confundió un poco pero ahora tenía un idea mejor de como era Marco, aunque aun era un misterio envuelto en respuestas ambiguas y criptidas, cosa que no le gustaba pero ya tenía experiencia lidiando con eso gracias a su maestro en magia.

-Tan solo eres un año menor que yo y a actúas de forma inmadura cuando se te da la gana. -Dijo Star. -No lo entiendo.

-No tengo porque actuar como si fuera alguien maduro cuando puedo ser solo yo. -Guiño el ojo izquierdo. -Y eso es lo que me hace tan genial.

-Si tu lo dices. -Lo dice algo divertida. -Sobre las personas que mencionaste. ¿Los conocere algun día? -Pregunto curiosa.

-Si sobrevivo a este mundo medieval mágico en que estamos, entonces te los presento cuando regrese a la tierra. -Respondió. -¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece bien. -Sonrió un poco y desvió la mirada un poco. -Marco, quiero agradecer por lo que hiciste en el salón del trono. No pensé que fueras a hacer que mis irresponsables acciones fueran vistas de una mejor forma.

-Pues es lo que tu querías hacer. ¿No? Proteger a la gente y salvar tu reino aunque tuvieras que hacer por ti misma. No veía eso como algo malo, fue muy noble lo que hiciste, más que lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otro noble estando en tu posición. -Dijo con una leve sonrisa. -Eres alguien muy valiente.

Ante dicho comentario Star rodeo el trozo de Marco con sus brazos para darle un abrazo que lo tomó desprevenido, ante esto el chico dudo por un momento si devolver o no el abrazo hasta decidió devolverlo, apegándose un poco más con ello. Hacía mucho que no abrazaba a alguien y se sentía bien poder hacerlo.

La rubia puede sentir a través de ese abrazo como el pelo blanco no era ser ese despreocupado y altanero chico que barría el piso con quien se atreviera a enfrentarlo, se sentía como un muchacho inseguro y algo temeroso que necesitaba a alguien. Claramente había más en él de lo que pensaba.

Tras separarse la princesa se despidió del cazademonios para irse a su cuarto a descansar, diciendo que mañana deberán evaluar los daños en el pueblo de su pelea con Jinmen, a lo que este le dice que es posible que le descuente de su salario por ello cosa que la hace reír un poco antes de retirarse.

Marco procede a volver a la cama aunque ahora se va durmiendo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en lo que va a pasar mañana.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos, pero antes de irme les contare un poco sobre por que Mewni es como es en esta historia.**

**Todo se remonta a cuando Star nacio. Durante una noche Toffee y sus secuaces se infiltraron en el castillo con la intención de tomar a la princesa recién nacida como rehén, amenazando a Moon con hacerle daño si no le devolvía su dedo. Cuando la Reina iba a cumplir con las exigencias aunque podía ver los ojos de su enemigo que no tenía intención alguna en cumplir con su palabra, por lo que preparaba un hechizo de energía mágico para acabarlo pero este tenía una daga apuntando al pecho de la bebé. El Septariano sentía que tenía todas las de ganar pero no se espera ser tacleado sorpresivamente por River, quien tomó a su hija para ponerla a salvo del monstruo, dándole tiempo a Moon de dispararle reduciendo a Toffee a un cuerpo de carne quemada y huesos que aún estaba vivo, juró que volvería y que todo saldría según sus planes antes de caer desde una gran altura hasta el suelo falleciendo al instante.**

**Al poco tiempo, Eclipsa quedaría libre de su prisión de cristal y regresaría al castillo, encontrándose con Moon y Star en el jardín de rosas que tanto le gustaba. Inicialmente Moon iba a llamar a los guardias y a la Alta Comisión de Magia para volver enterrarla, pero al ver que esta no estaba haciendo algo decidió actuar con cautela para ver cuales eran las intenciones de la Reina de la Oscuridad, quien dijo que solo quería saber qué fue lo que sucedió con su familia luego de que fuese cristalizada, ver a Star bebé le recuerda a su hija. Cuando Moon le habla sobre lo que hizo Festivia en vida Eclipsa le dice que esa no es su hija que es Meteora, la pelo blanco azulado se extraño por dicha declaración de la pelo verde-azul oscuro pero antes de poder saber más la Alta Comisión apareció con un escuadrón de caballeros para arrestar a Eclipsa. Ante la urgencia de la Comisión por volver a cristal a la Antigua Reina y ver la inexpresividad de esta ante ser encerrada decidió realizar un juicio a Eclipsa en un fecha próxima, para recabar toda la información sobre lo que está pasando realmente ya que empezaba a dudar sobre lo que sabía de Eclipsa y de su familia. Tras descubrir toda la verdad y desenmascarar a la Alta Comisión por manipular la historia de la familia Butterfly, Moon y Eclipsa fueron a averiguar dónde habían llevado a Meteora y donde podría estar enterrada llegando al reformatorio Santa Olga, encontrándose con la directora del lugar Heinous quien se mostró extraña al ver a Eclipsa y negó saber saber sobre Meteora, levantando sospechas en ambas mujeres. Esto llevó a Heinous a indagar sobre su pasado hasta que encontró el templo de Monstruos donde solía vivir cuando era bebé, siendo confrontada por Mina Loveberry que intentó acabar con ella pero no lo consiguió ya que Heinous pronto despertó sus poderes mágicos y le arrebató el alma a la guerrera solariana, ahora que sabía quien era solo le quedaba una cosa y era tomar lo que creía que era suyo por derecho, el trono de Mewni aunque dejó un rastro de destrucción y víctimas sin alma a su paso. Cuando Meteora llegó al castillo fue confrontada tanto por Moon como por Eclipsa que buscaban detenerla de cualquier forma, pero la híbrida quería el trono de Mewni alegando que era suyo por derecho y se lo negaron, sin embargo Eclipsa le explico que como había renunciado al trono hace siglos ya no le pertenecía, enfurecida Meteora intentó tomar el trono por la fuerza peleando con Moon a quien le iba a robar el alma pero fue detenida por su propia madre cuando ésta tomó posesión de la varita y con el hechizo de Infierno de Terciopelo, logrando que las personas sin alma las recuperen y que Meteora volviera a ser una bebé.**

**Pasado un tiempo Eclipsa se muda con Meteora devuelta a su hogar en el templo de los monstruos y con la ayuda de alguno de estos logra restaurar el lugar a como era antes hasta se formó un nuevo pueblo de monstruos alrededor del templo, Moon la visitaria acompañada de River y Star para ver como estaban, viendo que encontró a Globgor cristalizado procedió a explicarle que el motivo de su visita era para informarle que todos los demàs reinos saben la verdad pero no se sentían cómodos teniendo a Eclipsa en libertad y hasta tenían miedo, aunque a esta no le importaba Moon estaba preocupada porque todos en Mewni trataran de hacerle daño a Eclipsa por lo que se dio a la tarea de ayudarla a convertirse en una buena reina para mostrarle a todos que era alguien de confianza. Cosa que fue difícil con la Alta Comisión y Mina tratando de derrocar a Eclipsa, tampoco ayudaba que esta quisiera liberar a su esposo de cualquier forma sin importarle que los problemas que esto acarrea, sólo se detuvo cuando su esposo monstruo le pidió que no lo liberara por temor a que le hicieran daño a su esposa e hija debido a la mala reputación que tenía. Aceptando esto Eclipsa se esfuerza por ser mejor reina y de cuidar a su hija, debido a ello Moon le hace una coronación oficial pero esta se ve interferida por la Alta Comisión que acusan a Eclipsa de liberar a Globgor, quien fue convencido River para ir y entregarse en lugar de huir aunque la Alta Comisión decide cristalizar a toda la familia, por lo que este peleó para salvarlas y protegió a los presentes de la coronación. Justo cuando estaba por ser encerrado, River habló en su defensa diciendo que solo hacía lo que cualquier padre de familia haría para proteger a los que ama incluso dar su vida por ellos, muchos entendieron esto y creían que se merecía tener un juicio justo aunque la Alta Comisión todavía planeaba cristalizar a toda la familia, hasta que Moon apareció con pruebas de que Eclipsa no liberó a Globgor ya que la gallina tenía su pico atado y los cristales fueron derretidos, no destruidos, pues solo Rhombulus podía hacer eso pero no era el único que actuó solo todos los demás miembros de la Alta Comisión, exceptuado a Glossaryck, confabularon contra Eclipsa para dañar su imagen tal como lo hicieron hace mucho tiempo atrás. Debido a ello, Moon decretó oficialmente que Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, Rhombulus y Lekmet están desterrados de Mewni y que ya no tendrían influencio o poder algo en estas tierra. Tras esto la coronación fue un éxito, Eclipsa ahora era la nueva reina de los monstruo y estos serían tratados como iguales, claro que Mina en más de una ocasión intentó derrocar a la nueva reina siguiendo la idea de volver a hacer Mewni grande para los mewmanos y destruir a los monstruos pero fracasando constantemente, lo que la volvió una criminal buscada aunque esta diga que está haciendo justicia, jurando que no descansará hasta acabar con todos ellos y con la vergüenza de Solaria.**

**Y esa vendría a ser la historia de Mewni previa al inicio del primer capítulo, en el siguiente capítulo se hablará de Star. También debo decir que se modificaron el primer y segundo capítulo para corregir algunos errores entre otras cosas.**

**Eso seria todo por ahora. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Continuamos justo donde nos quedamos, esta vez los enemigos que se presentan serán algo sorpresivos.**

* * *

El día llegó en las tierras de Mewni y el reino Butterfly se levantaba luego de la desastrosa noche que habían tenido.

En el castillo, específicamente en la habitación de la princesa quien se levantaba luego de haber visitado a su guardia durante la noche. Se estaba peinando el cabello, vestía un vestido blanco con mangas cortas abombadas y falda larga azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, usando un chalequillo azul, unos leggins y guantes blancos, unas botas azules cómodas para caminar o correr, al terminar de peinar su cabello se ata una cola de caballo con una cinta rosada.

Star estaba lista para salir cuando un gran y viejo libro sale de su armario, abriéndose para revelar a un hombrecillo azul con barba blanca y gran nariz que usaba ropas de meditación amarillas y tenía una gema en su frente. El ser estaba en posición de loto cuando apareció.

-¿Glossaryck? -Le habló la princesa. -¿En donde has estado todo este tiempo? -Puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-En medio de un viaje de exploración y relajación. -Fue su respuesta.

-¿Estabas cumpliendo algo de tu lista de cosas por hacer? ¿No es así? -Tenía cara de cansada.

-Si lo quieres ver de ese modo. -Se le acerca flotando. -¿Y que acontece en tu existencia?

-No mucho. Resulta que los grotescos monstruos en realidad son demonios del Reino de los Demonios, alguien los está usando para aterrorizar y atacar todo Mewni, y que ahora tengo un nuevo guardián. -Enumero algunas de las cosas que pasaron en estos días. -Y una monstruosa tortuga demonio casi mata a un niño enfrente de mi solo para hacerme sufrir.

-Vaya cosas. -Toca su barba. -¿Y como es tu nuevo guardián?

-Es un chico de dieciséis años. Su nombre es Marco, es un cazademonios que mis padres contrataron en la tierra. Tiene una forma muy curiosa de hacerse cargo de las cosas. -Describió al pelo blanco aunque no sabía si contarle sobre la herencia demoníaca de este.

-¿Un cazademonios? A los Lucitor no les gustará saber eso. -Comentó. -Te sere honesto, no me esperaba que tus padres tomaran mi sugerencia de buscarte un guardián en la tierra.

-¿Le sugeriste a mis padres que hicieran eso? -Pregunto y se le ocurrió preguntar algo más. -¿Y no sabrás de casualidad algo sobre un demonio llamado Sparda?

-Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta. Sí, eso hice. -Dijo. - Y con respecto tú otra pregunta, Sparda era un poderoso guerrero demonio del Reino de los Demonios, que enfrentó al malvado rey Mundus hace más de dos mil años, para defender a los humanos, quienes al ver su valor despertando la justicia en él. -Hizo una pausa. -Un honorable y fiero espadachín, respetado y temido por sus habilidades, su leyenda perdura hasta estos días de quienes conocen su nombre.

-¿Osea que era alguien bueno?

-Sí. Aunque en Mewni, los pocos demonios seguidores de Mundus que llegaron aquí querían hacerlo ver como un traidor y que fuese odiado por todos, pero con el tiempo solo se volvió un mito entre los habitantes del inframundo. -Respondió. -De cualquier forma ningún demonio del inframundo sería rival para Sparda, ni siquiera los Lucitor por muy poderosos que sean, no podrían vencerlo.

-Muy bien. ¿Y por de casualidad no sabes si tuvo hijos o nietos?

-Mm…. -Se pone a pensar. -Lo último que escuché sobre él es que se enamoró de una humana llamada Eva con quien tuvo dos hijos gemelos. Tuvieron una buena vida junto hasta que Sparda desapareció y se cree que falleció bajo circunstancias desconocidas, tiempo después su familia sería atacada y su esposa sería asesinada en venganza por las fuerzas de Mundus. -Hizo una pausa. -Aunque los hijos sobrevivieron pero tomaron caminos distintos después de ese ataque, el mayor de los gemelos buscaba más poder mientras el menor combatía a los demonios. Ahora yo le pregunto ¿Por qué tiene esa repentina curiosidad en ese demonio?

-Solo escuche de él y me dio curiosidad saber un poco más sobre ese demonio. -Respondió la princesa. -Creí que Tom podría saber más de él pero no fue así.

-Y como iba a saberlo el joven príncipe sobre un demonio que cree que es solo un mito. -Comentó el geniecillo. -Francamente, no sé por que volvio con alguien como él.

-Vamos Glossaryck. Tom ha cambiado y ha mejorado mucho, superó sus problemas de ira. -Dijo esta algo seria.

-Me pregunto si esos problemas los tenía el príncipe desde antes de su primera relación o empezaron en ella. -Dijo para sí mismo. -En fin. Tenemos un día largo por delante y será mejor irnos, llévese el libro consiguió. -Se mete dentro de dicho objeto.

-¿No sería mejor que solo me acompañaras sin el libro? -Inquirió la rubia algo cansada.

-Sí, pero podrías necesitarlo. -Fue su respuesta antes de que el libro se encogiera a un tamaño más portátil.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Star tomó el libro y fue a ver a Marco quien todavía estaba durmiendo plácidamente luego de una noche luchando con demonios. Para alguien como él que decía tener una vida nocturba esto era lo mejor.

La princesa toco la puerta de su cuarto pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que volvió a tocar pero el resultado era el mismo, por lo que decidió entrar de todos modos y encontrarlo aun dormido en su cama. Negando con la cabeza, se le acercó para despertarlo.

-Marco, despierta. -Lo mueve un poco pero este se revuelve un poco girándose en sentido hacia la pared. -¡Marco ya es hora de levantarse! -Lo vuelve a mover y este se encoge. -¡Ya despierta es de mañana! -Lo agita aún más fuerte.

Marco se vuelve a girar y abre parcialmente los ojos de forma pesada.

-Hoy no quiero ir a la academia, Mamá… -Fue lo que dijo el chico de forma cansada trato de volver a dormir.

-Marco. No soy tu madre. -Fue lo que dijo la joven con cierta gracia. -Soy Star.

Al escuchar esto el pelo blanco se levanta de golpe y ve a la rubia.

-Olvidalo. Ya desperté -Sale de su cama y va al armario.

-Muy bien. -Ella desvía un poco la mirada y se topa con la foto en el velador.

Se acerca con cuidado para verla, observa a Marco en esa foto, él tenía el cabello castaño y usaba un sudadera roja con pantalones grises, estaba siendo abrazado por una mujer adulta que tenía un tono de piel más bronceado con cabello ondulado castaño y con los mismo ojos del chico, usaba una camiseta púrpura con las mangas por debajo de los hombros, pantalones blancos, pendientes dorados de medialunas en sus orejas. Esta mujer debía ser su madre, y se ve que lo mucho que lo ama con ese abrazo.

Ella pronto posó la vista en su guardián que terminaba de ponerse sus botas y chaqueta, teniendo en su mirada la duda de que fue lo que pasó para que Marco sea como es ahora.

-¿Qué tanto estás mirando? -Preguntó el cazademomios al ver a la princesa que lo observaba. -¿Acaso te gusto? -Se hizo el divertido.

-No, nada de eso. -Star volteo la mirada rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta. -Hay trabajo que hacer y debemos apresurarnos para el desayunar.

-Por supuesto su alteza. -Dijo en broma el chico mientras hace una reverencia.

La rubia lo ve por un momento por el rabillo de su ojo mientras niega con la cabeza sonriendo un poco al salir del cuarto.

Los dos jóvenes iban directamente al comedor real, donde si bien la princesa pasa sin ningún problema entre los guardias que cuidan la entrada, al joven de cabellera blanca se lo niega el paso y se le amenaza con llevarlo a calabozo.

Star nuevamente debe de ordenar a los guardias que dejen pasar a Marco, quiénes acataron la orden al ver la atenta mirada de los reyes que no se veían muy contentos por cómo trataban al guardián de su hija. El joven pasa al salón ya sin problema alguno aunque sentía el desprecio de los guardias que lo veían.

Dentro del comedor, Star desayunaba con Moon y River de forma amena con pan de maíz, té y un tazón de avena con miel, tenían una amena conversación. Marco observaba apoyado cerca de una ventana mirando hacia el exterior del castillo, una vista impresionante del reino alcanzado a ver el pueblo que rodea el castillo así como el gran río que lo rodea, las tierras, bosques y algunas montañas que se pierden hasta donde llega la vista.

El chico siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltearse a ver se encuentra con la princesa, que está ofreciendo un pan de maíz con miel en plato, una comida que no rechazó y comió con gusto.

Luego del desayuno, los dos jóvenes fueron a la aldea para evaluar los daños al reino del ataque de anoche.

Iban a salir por la puerta principal, terminaron encontrándose con una turba de aldeanos enojados, gritando por la pérdida de sus casa y negocios, incluso había quienes lloraban por sus familiares que fallecieron en el ataque. Para Marco esto podía terminar mal hasta que.

-¡Pueblo del Reino Butterfly! -Hablo Star con voz fuerte y clara. -¡Anoche sufrimos un feroz ataque que dejó mucho daño y pudo terminar en una tragedia mayor! ¡Comprendo su frustración, tristeza y enojo, pero eso no les devolverá lo que han perdido! ¡Sus seres queridos que perdieron en este ataque merecen una digna despedida! Los acompañaré en sus velorios para que sepan que sus gobernantes están con ustedes y nos aseguraremos de que los responsables paguen por sus crímenes contra el reino.

Con aquellas palabras, los aldeanos se calmaron y se mostraron agradecidos por las palabras de la princesa mientras el cazademonios observaba en silencio siguiendo a Star que acompañaba a los aldeanos a velar por los fallecidos.

En el velorio, había ocho féretros con aldeanos que intentado proteger a sus familiares perdieron la vida. Marco se sorprendió al ver como Star compartía la tristeza de las familias y amigos de los fallecidos, llegando a usar magia para cambiar su ropa por una de color negra, dedicando unas palabras a estos y agradeciendo su acto heroico para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron en los velorios hasta que llegó la hora de enterrar los ataúdes. Tras despedirse ambos jóvenes se dirigen por algo de comer debido a que ya era medio día.

-Debo confesar que ahora hubieron menos bajas que en ataques anteriores. -Dijo Star en voz baja.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuántos fueron…

No quería terminar la pregunta ya que era algo delicado pero esta lo vio a los ojos para responder con los siguiente.

-Entre dieciséis y veinticuatro. Anoche perdimos a solo unos doce.

Marco solo asiente y guarda silencio para no hablar más sobre el tema, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Y qué es lo que sigue luego del almuerzo?

-Debemos ver qué hacer con los restos de esa tortuga demonio.

-Muy bien.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a un restaurante. Cuando el mesero llego, Star pidió un batido de maíz acompañado de una ensalada con maíz y una salsa especial, Marco por su parte no sabía qué pedir del menú.

-¿Tienen algo que no contengan maíz? -Preguntó el joven. -¿Como una pizza? ¿o un helado de fresa?

-Temo que no sabemos qué es esa pizza de la que habla pero no servimos helado de fresa. -Dijo el mesero.

-Creo que me conformo con una malteada de maíz y un sandwich.

-Buena elección. Ya les traigo sus ordenes. -Se fue el mesero.

-¿Cual es su obsesión con el maíz? -Preguntó Marco a Star.

-No veo cual es problema, a todos en Mewni les gusta el maíz. -Comentó la princesa.

-Y luego dicen que yo tengo un severo problema con los helados. -Su comentario le hizo gracia a la rubia.

-Se nota ese gusto, en especial por tu gusto por el sabor fresa. -Dijo Star sonriendo un poco recordando que poco después de que el pelo blanco se instalará en su cuarto preguntó si podía conseguir helado de du sabor favorito.

Soltó un pequeño bufido mirando hacia otro lado haciendo que la princesa ría un poco.

Al rato se les fueron entregadas sus órdenes de comida, por lo que no tardaron mucho en almorzar y seguir con lo que había en la agenda.

Tras dejar el restaurante, fueron al lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el enfrentamiento de anoche. Viendo que el área fue completamente resguardada por los caballeros de la guardia real, quienes le permitieron el paso a Star aunque nuevamente quieren cerrarle el paso a Marco, por lo que la princesa intervino para que dejen lo dejaran pasar.

Pronto llegaron a ver el como los caballeros estaban discutiendo a donde transportar el cadáver decapitado de Jinmen.

Marco se acercó pasado de largo a los caballeros y acercándose al cadáver.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?! -Preguntó un caballero.

-Trabajo de forense. -Fue la única respuesta que dío mientras revisaba el cadáver.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Creo que esta revisando el cadáver y sus restos. -Comentó Star mientras se les acercaba para ver trabajar a Marco.

El cazademonios estaba tomando un registro mental de las características físicas de cuerpo de la tortuga demonio, resaltado tanto la elasticidad como dureza rugosa de su piel a su como notando el caparazón que era aún más duro que la piel.

Algo que le llamó la atención fue ver la cortadura explosiva que le había hecho con su espada fue ver que la carne y la sangre no eran rojas, eran de color amarillo, dedujo que tal vez los demonios en Mewni tenían un color diferente de carne y sangre a los que el normalmente combate aunque algo le decía que no podían ser así de simple.

Procedió a ver la cabeza cercenada de Jinmen, constataba que por sus ojos secos y el aroma a descomposición de su boca, era claro que estaba bien muerto.

-Marco. -Star lo estaba llamando. -Los caballeros me informaron que hablaron con las que fueron devorados por la tortuga demonio, les contaron que al ser sus rehenes, sentían como que solo eran almas atrapadas en su caparazón y con sus rostros viendo hacia afuera. -Hizo una pausa. -Era como ser parte de él pero aun estando conscientes y sin escape alguno.

-De ese modo los usaba como si fueran un escudo viviente, el cual nadie atacaría sabiendo que pueden matar a un inocente. -El caza demonios se le acerca a la princesa y ve la cabeza de la tortuga. -Que ser más cobarde y despreciable. -Le da una patada. -Tanto que alardeaba de ser fuerte y resultó ser un marica.

-¿Eso en la tierra es un insulto?

-Lo es. -Ve los restos del demonio reptil. -Pero creo que puede servirme de algo. Lo único que necesito es todo un taller de herrería lo suficientemente grande con todas su herramientas.

Antes de que Star pudiera decir algo, Marco escucho como algo se estaba acercando muy rápido y estaba encima de ellos

En solo un segundo el joven cazademonio toma entre sus brazos a la princesa y dio un gran salto para alejarse de donde estaban parados. Algo cayó y levantó una gran nube de polvo.

Los guardias y caballeros alistaron sus armas ante lo que pudiera salir de la cortina de polvo, Marco ya dejando a Star en el suelo tomó posición de combate.

El polvo termino de dispersarse para revelar a un ser de unos tres metros de alto, de apariencia atlética y delgada, con piel roja con los colmillos inferiores saliendo de su boca y los ojos completamente amarillos, tenía mucho pelaje oscuro cubriendolo de la cintura para abajo como si llevara un pantalón hasta tenía en sus antebrazos y alrededor de su cara con una barba y por encima de sus hombros, pero lo que resaltaba mucho eran alas de murciélago a los lados de su cabeza, más dos antenas y la cola larga de demonio muy puntiaguda así como las alas membranosas que tenía retraídas. El ser no cayó, sino que aterrizó muy rápido.

El enorme ser miró alrededor con una sonrisa perversa al ver como tenía nervioso y asustados a los presentes salvo al joven de cabello blanco, que le llamó la atención. Posó su mirada en la tortuga demonio muerta y soltó un simple bufido.

-¿Así que estas pestes consiguieron matarte? ¿No Jinmen? -Hablo con una voz demoniaca seca y soltando una risa. -No me espera un resultado como este. -Posó su mirada en Marco. -Supongo que tienes algo que ver en esto. ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Y que? -Fue la respuesta de Marco. -Si extrañas a tu amigo puedo enviarte con él en este mismo instante.

El enorme ser demoníaco soltó un estrepitosa risa.

-Me cuesta creer que un insecto como tú pudiera acabar con Jinmen así como si nada.

Apenas dio un paso el gran demonio y acortó la distancia en solo un segundo, quedando frente a la princesa y el cazademonio. Se movió tan rápido que los guardias y caballeros no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, hasta la propia Star estaba pasmada por ello.

Marco aun estaba en guardia pero se relajo un momento y estaba en una posición más normal mientras el demonio se agachaba para verlo más de cerca.

-Pero no eres de estas tierras por lo que puedo ver. -El demonio inhalo muy profundo. -Tu aroma me es familiar, aunque no creo que nos hayamos visto antes.

-De donde venga no es importante, lo único que importa es que tu piel será una buena alfombra al lado de una chimenea cuando te despelleje. -Aseveró el joven haciendo el demonio se ríe.

-Tienes agallas para desafiar a Amón, Rey de los Demonios. -Dijo sonriendo con orgullo y malicia mientras se pone erguido extendiendo sus brazos. -Agallas que estaré encantado de arrancarte y luego veras como devoro a la chica que está a tu lado, solo por ver la cara de horror que pones. -La observa con cuidado. -Y tal parece que es la princesa de este reino. -Se ríe de forma cínica.

Marco vio a Star que estaba a su lado con su libro en mano izquierda mientras su mano derecha brillaba con magia, se notaba muy alterada. Si enfrentarse a Jinmen fue como un castigo, este demonio debía ser una pesadilla.

-Y como me has hecho gracia te daré hasta la cuenta de tres para que puedas tomar distancia para luchar o bien intentes escapar. -Dicto Amón muy confiado. -Uno…

-¡Dos! ¡Tres! -Marco desenfundar rápidamente sus pistolas y disparó a quemarropa contra el demonio, quien tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos de los disparos.

El fuego repentino de las armas del chico hizo que Star se alejara para poder disparar rayos mágicos, a la vez que los caballeros disparaban flechas al gran demonio, quien se vio obligado a retroceder un poco. Luego romper su defensa y escupe una bola de fuego contra sus atacantes, quien la evade por muy poco, Marco salta y rueda rápidamente en piso para dispararle a la cara al demonio, dándole a sus orejas y causándole un pequeños cortes con su rostro viendo que salía sangre amarilla de estos.

El cazademonios dejó de disparar pero se mantenía en guardia ante cualquier cosa.

-Vamos. No esperaras a que muera de aburrimiento mientras cuentas. ¿No? -Comentó el joven de cabellera blanca de forma burlona.

-Sin duda es un niño muy tramposo. -Amon se vio molesto por un momento aunque luego volvió a sonreír. -Para tu suerte no voy a huir y como todo rey no vengo solo ¡Ya que tengo refuerzos!

Aparecieron más demonios de aspectos grotescos, como un ser humanoide con alas de polillas, una especie de lagarto con cuyo largo, otro que parecía un orco, una especie de pterodáctilo entre otros seres que llegaban volando aun sin tener alas. Lo que también asustaba de estos seres eran sus ojos blanco y carentes de vida.

Todos estaban en guardia ante cualquier ataque de estos seres grotescos. Uno de ellos que tenía el cuerpo de un humano desnutrido con brazos y piernas muy largos que se doblaban en la dirección equivocada, atacó a uno de los caballeros que estaba desprevenido intentado arrancarle la cabeza de una mordida, pero le dispararon en el cráneo dejándolo muerto, se ve que fue Marco quien le disparó.

-Vaya refuerzos que tienes. -Nuevamente se burlaba el joven.

-¡Matenlos a todos! -Ordenó Amon y sus demonios se lanzaron al ataque.

Se desató todo un caos cuando los demonios descendieron sobre los caballeros y estos respondieron a sus ataques, algunos disparaban flechas deteniendo el ataque de algunos pero otros llegaron a tierra donde golpearon a cada caballero que tenían en frente y atacaron a otros causandoles heridas muy graves. Star se defiende con disparos mágicos pero estaba preocupada por el bienestar de sus caballeros así como de Marco, quien a pesar de manejar a los demonios eran demasiados y le preocupaba que estos lo rebasen.

El libro de hechizos se abrio en una de las páginas del capítulo de Crescenta con Glossaryck en el.

-Hola Star. -Dijo el geniecillo ve a su alrededor, ve como vuela la mitad de un brazo de un caballero con sosteniendo su espada. -Eso dejará una marca.

-¡Glossaryck! ¡No es buen momentos para tus chistes! -Star se agacho evadiendo el ataque de un demonio que parecía un lobo que planeaba como ardilla voladora y lo ataca con un rayo de corazones de cristal. -¡Estamos en medio de un ataque!

-Solo pensé que tal vez esto podría ayudarte. -Señaló uno de los hechizos de su ancestra.

Este hechizo en particular podía iluminar cuartos oscuro pero provocando una gran picazón. Pese a que el hechizo es desastroso tal vez era lo que necesitaba la rubia para cambiar la situación, pero primero debía proteger a todo los demás.

-¡Escudo de burbuja protectora! -Levantó sus manos cargadas de magia y luego las pones en la tierra, haciendo que la energía vaya a todos lados y llegando a todos sus aliados, encerrandolos en burbujas de energía rosas.

-¡¿Pero qué?! -Marco estaba encerrado en una burbuja y un demonio que tenía cara de pez patas traseras cortas y brazos largos como de murciélago lo empuja haciéndolo rodar. -¡Oye!

Los demonios no entendían lo que pasa y aunque intentaban atacar a los caballeros no podían atravesar las burbujas, solo los hacían rodar para su diversión aunque luego se centraron en la princesa quien estaba concentrado su magia para un nuevo hechizo. Amon presentía algo por lo que decidió ponerse a salvo volando.

Star envuelta en energía se elevó en el aire y con sus mano crea una luz muy fuerte que hace todos los demonios se tapen los ojos, los caballeros apenas se cubrieron, Marco seguía rodando por ahí, muy cerca de la princesa llegando a ver algo que no esperaba. De repente los demonios empezaron a sentir una fuerte picazon en todo su cuerpo, por lo que se rascaban con fuerza causando una que otra herida a sí mismos.

-Esa princesa y sus habilidades mágicas, podrían ser un obstáculo en nuestros planes. -Amon observaba a Star antes de sonreír de forma perversa. -Lo mejor será deshacerse de ella cuanto antes. -Juntó sus manos y disparó una esfera de energía contra la princesa.

La rubia vio el ataque que venía hacia ella por lo que pasó a su forma Butterfly y evadió el ataque para responder con varios disparos mágicos desde sus múltiple manos. El demonio evadir los disparos con gran velocidad para acercarse y golpear a la rubia que descendió rápidamente para alejarse, volviendo a disparar rayos mágicos contra este.

Marco intentaba liberarse de la burbuja cuando vé como un demonio con apariencia de mujer con cabellera gris enmarañada intentaba rascarse con una enorme serpiente demoníaca que se enroscó alrededor de esta intentado rascarse también pero pasa algo inesperado, los dos demonio son envueltos en una luz eléctrica, se fusionaron en un nuevo demonio con el cuerpo de la demonio mujer pero con su cabeza reemplazada por el cuello y cabeza de la serpiente son teniendo su boca y cabello.

-¡¿Qué cara-?! -El cabello blanco se quedó sorprendido y estupefacto por ello. -¿Si esas cosas puede fusionarse entre sí? Acaso podrán… -Fue cuando una posibilidad cruzó por su cabeza. -¡STAR! ¡Sacame de esta cosa! ¡Hay que acabar con ellos cuanto antes!

-¡¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?! -La rubia pasó cerca del cazademonios mientras huía del terrible demonio.

Amón sonríe malvadamente ante de volar en una dirección contraria a la iba Star, yendo directamente por un demonio que parece un gusano con boca circular con filosos dientes y pequeñas tenazas filosas cerca de su cabeza y en la parte trasera, a la cual toma y le corta la cabeza con sus filosas garras.

-El plan debe continuar. -Sosteniendo el cuerpo que aún se retuerce del demonio, vuela rápidamente así la cabeza de cercenada de Jinmen, poniendo la parte que cortó con la cortada de la cabeza y el otro extremo al cuerpo de la tortuga. -¡Vuelve Jinmen!

Una luz eléctrica envuelve al cadáver decapitado de la tortuga demonio con el cuerpo cercenado del demonio larva que conectaba con la cabeza de la tortuga, el cuerpo de la larva se convirtió en el cuello de la tortuga haciendo que es vuelva a la vida.

Jinmen volviendo a respirar consigue levantarse del suelo con una respiración muy agitada y viendo a su alrededor hasta que se calmó por unos instantes, antes de sonreír malvadamente y soltar su retorcida risa.

-Por un momento pensé que estaba-

Fue interrumpido, ya que Amon lo estrangula del cuello con una sola mano y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡A-Amón! ¿Qué-Qué lo que haces aquí? -Pregunto algo asfixiado.

-Vine para ver como vas con tu ataque que tanto pedías hacer. -El demonio rojo lo acercó más su rostro para verlo a sus ojos. -Imaginé que podrias estar durmiendo, pero no me esperaba encontrarte como un cadáver decapitado por estos débiles mortales. -El tono de su voz era muy amenazante.

Jinmen se vio asustado, tanto que presumía de sembrar temor y disfrutar del sufrimiento, ahora todos veìa que le temía al Rey de la Demonios.

Star descendió y deshizo la burbuja de Marco, quien cayó de cabeza y se puso de pie al instante.

-¡Revivieron a esa malvada tortuga! -Star esta asustada. -¡El corte que le hiciste ya no está!

-Traté de advertirte sobre eso. -Marco tomó guardia con su espada. -Estos demonios pueden fusionarse para hacer más fuertes y no creo que se limite a hacerlo solo entre ellos. -La ve un momento. -¿Los demonios de Mewni pueden hacer eso?

-¡No! ¡No pueden! -Respondió mientras se ponía en guardia. -¿Y los demonio del Reino de los Demonios?

-No… -Fue lo que este contestó.

Amón soltó a Jimen, quien se agarra el cuello.

-Solo me confie, esa despreciable mewmana intervino en mi pelea con ese mocoso y el me decapitó cuando estaba distraído. -Se excuso la tortuga demonio.

-Ja. ¿Tratas de decirme que fuiste derrotado por un par de chiquillos mortales? Qué patético. -Pregunto Amon muy serio y luego ve a los adolescentes. -Pero te propongo algo. -Sonríe con malicia. -Tendrás una oportunidad para que te vengues de eso dos, matando a uno de ellos mientras me ocupo del otro y así podrás seguir con tu ataque.

-Nada me haría más feliz que hacer sufrir a esos dos. -Jinmen sonríe con perversidad y se relame su pico con su muy delgada lengua.

-Pero si te vuelves a morir, dejaré que los demás se alimente con tus restos. ¿Entendiste? -Hablo en tono amenazante y la tortuga asiente. -Bien. Elige a quien vas a matar.

Jinmen observa a Star y Marco, ve con más enojo a este último por lo que no se lo piensa mucho.

-¡Quiero al insecto que me cortó la cabeza! -Se abalanza contra el joven cazademonios, intentando atraparlo con sus manos pero este salta y dispara con sus pistolas.

-¡Segundo asalto! ¡Ahora si te convertiré en sopa! -Dijo Marco acortando la distancia y lanzando una patada a la cara de la tortuga y soltara una rafaga de disparos contra esta.

El demonio reptil tuvo que esconderse dentro de su caparazón y girar muy rápido para contraatacar. El chico con cabello salta evadiendo el movimiento de la tortuga para tomar su espada e ir tras ella.

Star iba a ir tras ellos pero Amón se le interpuso.

-Usted y yo todavía tenemos asuntos reales que discutir, princesa. -Habló el demonio con eufemismo.

-Discutelo con mi puño. -Star extendió sus manos disparando un puño de energía arcoiris que fue contra el demonio quien lanzó fuego desde su boca.

El impacto de los ataques género una pequeña explicación con mucho humo, por lo que Star tomó altura y Amón fue tras ella. La princesa vio como el malvado demonio se acercaba peligrosamente por lo que lanzó un hechizo de una nube que causaba alucinaciones que afectó momentáneamente a su perseguidor para luego lanzarle unas larvas que brillaban de forma intermitente antes de explotar.

Tomo rápido distancia pero el demonio la persiguió y le disparó un rayo de energía, que evadió descendiendo a tierra pero el rayo destruye todo a su paso mientras la persigue, casa circundantes, algunos caballeros y demonios. El rayo se atravesó en medio de la batalla entre Marco y Jinmen, haciendo que el chico retrocediera evitado ese rayo con un salto pero no logrando evadir el de la tortuga que le dio de lleno y lo mandó a volar mientras atravesaba varias casa en el proceso.

-¡MARCO! -Star por preocuparse de su guardián de destruido dejando que Amón la atrapara por la espalda y la tomara de sus alas.

Esto provocó que cayera al suelo y sintiera como el demonio tiraba de sus alas mientras le pisaba su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Grave error princesa. -Dijo el gran demonio rojo. -Por preocuparte de ese mocoso bajaste tu guardia. -La aplasta un poco más mientras jala de sus alas, provocando que esta vuelva a su forma normal. -Es increíble lo fácil que fue derrotarte. -Se ríe con cinismo.

Jinmen se le acerca mientras sonríe de forma maliciosa y son rodeados por el resto de los demonios. Amón toma a Star de la cabeza y la levanta.

-¿En serio esto es lo mejor que tiene los newmanos para defenderse? -Pregunto de forma retórica el demonio y sus subordinados se ríen. -No son nada más que basura que infectan este mundo. Deshacernos de ellos será muy fácil.

Los demonios se ríen por tener cautiva a la princesa del Reino Butterfly, los caballeros empezaban a cansarse por el combate y no podían hacer nada para salvar a Star, de hacerlo ella podría ser asesinada. Estaban contra la pared.

La princesa se sentía impotente ante el agarre que su enemigo ejercía en su cabeza y aunque se liberara alguno de estos demonios la iba a atacar con intención de matarla. Se sentía mal por sus caballeros pero más por Marco, quien recibió de lleno un ataque y ahora podría estar severamente herido.

Por otro lado, Marco se recuperó del ataque recibió Jinmen y vio que estaba en una casa deshabitada posiblemente por la batalla que se estaba realizando, tuvo que estirarse para ver que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-Eso dolió. -Dijo el joven y vio el agujero por el que llegó, se sacudió un poco los escombros y polvo que tenía. -Si así van a jugar estos demonios, entonces es hora de que saque el armamento pesado.

Saltando por el agujero y apoyando la pared de la casa vecina para impulsarse llegó al techo y pudo divisar donde estaban los demonios al ver a algunos volar pero ve que lo mandaron a volar cerca de once casa de distancia, porque debía ser veloz. Saltando de techo en techo, una luz rodeo sus antebrazos así como sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas, aparecieron guanteletes negro con una forma que recuerda a la cabeza de un lobo y botas cuyo pies tienen tres dedos con garras.

El joven tenía en su poder la Devil Arm conocida como Beowulf, que le permitieron llegar aún más rápido para regresar al campo de batalla. Al ver que Amón tenía a Star agarrada por su cabeza, lo hizo enojar tanto que cargando su propia energía demoníaca hice que Beowulf brillaba con intensidad, para luego lanzarse a gran velocidad contra el gran demonio rojo de forma que nadie lo vio llegar y plantandole tremendo puñetazo derecho en medio de la cara de Amón. Este golpe hizo que el demonio fuera a dar contra un casa mientras su pies intentaban evitar que cayera al suelo y soltara a Star en el acto, siendo atrapada entre brazos por Marco antes de caer al suelo.

La princesa ve que su guardián la estaba cargando en brazos, nuevamente la había salvado como anoche. La extraña sensación que había sentido desde que el cazademonios se hizo presente en el castillo volvió a aparecer un tanto más fuerte que antes..

Apenas tocan el suelo, este da un gran salto por evadir el agarre de Jinmen y ver que más demonios iban tras ellos. Marco les lanzaban patadas rápidas a diestra y siniestra contra todo demonio que se les abalanzaron, uno que parecía un dragón púrpura con alas de insecto y sin brazos trato de atraparlos con sus fauces pero solo recibió una fuerte patada lateral derecha voladora a la cara seguida de otra izquierda dejando su cuello expuesto para una patada de hacha derecha que le cortó el cuello.

El pelo blanco consiguió alejarse le permitió a Star ponerse de pie, mientras los demonios estaban todavía dispuestos a luchar y algos se estaban fusionando con su camarada caído para tener más poder y Amón regresaba con el grupo.

-Tal parece que no eres un mocoso tan ordinario. -Dijo Amón acomodando su golpeada nariz. -Ese fue un buen golpe.

-No tienes idea… -Dijo Marco mientras Beowulf desaparece en un luz y aparecen dos espadas con hoja curvada dentada una turquesa y otra naranja con mangos dorados, con esperas del color de las hojas en los pomos y tenían rostros. Invoco a Agni y Rudra. -...De lo peligroso que soy.

El chico fue tras los demonios, dos de ellos intentaron atacar pero este haciendo girar la espada turquesa los atrapa en un ciclón de viento y con la naranja hace que el fuego aparece en ciclón quemando a los demonios, Marco se lanzó al ciclón y ataca a los demonios con ambas espadas con golpes rápidos y fuerte hasta las junto en una por los pomos para dar ataques combinados. Cuando el ciclón se deshizo el joven cayó de con normalidad y los demonio quedaron hechos pedazos y quemados.

Los cinco demonios enfurecidos fueron tras el joven cazador de demonios, quien hizo desaparecer a Agni y Rudra para aparecer lo que era una guitarra eléctrica con un cuerpo en V formado de otras secciones como si tuviera rasgos de murciélago y rayos, esta era Nevan. Marco a tocar unas notas relámpagos y murciélagos salían del instrumento golpeando a los demonios a su alrededor, el joven toma la guitarra por el mástil mientras el cuerpo se desarmo para forma una filosa guadaña con la que dio contundentes y feroces golpes circulares que cortaban a los demonios en partes.

Nevan desaparece en una luz y en su lugar aparece un nunchaku de metal celeste y blanco con tres cabezas unidas a un aro de metal, este es Cerberus. Tres demonios trataron de atacar pero Marco girando el arma velozmente los golpea y causa que se les forme hielo en las áreas golpeadas, al ser nuevamente golpeados donde estaba el hielo se partían sus partes del cuerpo, el joven toma el arma por el aro haciendo que las tres cabezas de los nunchaku dispara un rayo que congela a los demonios al instante para darles un fuerte golpe con el arma y partirlos en pedazos.

Los demonios restantes estaban asustados pero Jinmen y Amón estaban furiosos, en especial el último que sabían lo que era esas armas, eran Devil Arms. Tenía conocimiento de que estas solamente pueden ser portadas por fuertes demonios, un ser mortal ordinario no sería capaz de soportar su poder y menos controlarlo, era claro que ese chico no era un normal.

Jinmen se apresuró a atacar a Marco quien estaba en guardia esperando al demonio, pero un enorme puño de arcoiris golpeó a la tortuga contra el suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué!? -Marco ve que el puño viene desde atrás de él y se topa con una gran sorpresa.

Había una gigantesca armadura de caballero de unos quince metros de altura, hecha de energía arcoiris con un corazón rojo en el pecho, a través del torso se veía a Star quien era la que maneja la enorme armadura.

-¡Eso sí que es una gran sorpresa! -Comentó Marco con gran sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! -Dijo Star. -¡Es hora de acabar con esos demonios!

-¡De eso no hay duda! -En la mano derecha del cazademonios apareció una espada de doble filo cuya guarda, mango y pomo forman la figura de un ave demoníaca de cuya boca sale la hoja, esta era Alastor.

-¡Derriben a la princesa mientras yo me ocupo del chico! -Ordenó Amón y sus demonios obedecieron.

Los caballeros se sumaron a la lucha junto a los dos jóvenes a combatir al enemigo. Star luchaba contra los demonio a los cuales fácilmente aplastaba como a hormigas gracias a su gigantesca armadura, Jinmen no tardó en recuperarse del golpe que le había dado para atacar mientras volaba. Marco tenía un duelo duro contra Amón, quien era rápido y fuerte y no era fácil de contraatacar pues usaba sus garras para atacar y bloquear los golpes de Alastor, sumado a la diferencia de altura y alcance entre ambos acercarse era muy complicado.

Amón lanzó dos golpes de garras para obligar a Marco a bloquearlo solo para disparar fuego de su boca contra el chico que por poco y no logra evitarlo, usando esto a su ventaja logra acercarse a este logrando darle un potente patada frontal izquierda al joven que lo lanza a los aires para volar cerca de este mientras cae y propinarle el mismo golpe que el joven le dio para mandarlo y hacer que atraviese una casa. Confiado de que había acabado con el chico se acercó a ver cómo había quedado este pero fue enorme su sorpresa al recibir un golpe electro de la espada en su pecho lo que le causó daño pero lo que le molestaba era ver que Marco estaba de pie como si nada, cuando otros mortales y demonios hubieran terminado destrozados y muertos con esos golpes.

El joven tenía la cabeza baja cuando lanzó su ataque previo pero al levantarla se veía como la esclerótica de sus ojos ahora era negro y no blanca junto con ello los irises de sus ojos eran rojos. Fue cuan Amón entendió que esta chico debía ser un híbrido entre un demonio del Reino de los Demonio y un mortal, por lo tanto eran una aberración que debía destruir.

Marco acortó la distancia entre él y Amón al acercarse con mayor velocidad que antes, el demonio rojo lanzó una bola de fuego contra el joven que la evade con gran salto y caía directamente sobre demonio, que lo esperaba recibir con un golpe izquierdo justo cuando estaba muy cerca pero inexplicablemente falló el golpe y el joven aprovechando esto le corta el brazo al demonio por encima del codo.

El Rey de los Demonios aulló de dolor, Marco aprovechó esto para darle un feroz corte en el torso y cortarle sus piernas por arriba de sus rodillas. El demonio abrió sus alas para tomar altura y alejarse de su oponente.

Amón había perdido un brazo y sus dos piernas, las heridas estas amputaciones y la de su trozo sangraban mucho, por lo que algunos de sus subordinados demonios se sacrificaron al cortar partes de sí mismos con tal de que su Rey se fusione con estas y no solo se recupere sino que tambièn adquiera algunas de sus habilidades. Al realizarse la fusión Amón recuperó sus extremidades perdidas y con ellos sus heridas sanaron.

Pese a recuperarse gracias a sus súbditos, el demonio rojo estaba inquieto ante el joven. Algo en su mirada y modo de pelear le era familiar, pero no lograba dar con ello y eso le enojaba.

-¡¿Qué sucede Amón?! -Preguntó Marco con una voz algo demoníaca. -¡No me digas que el Rey de los Demonios se asusta por un simple niño!

-¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! -Furioso junta sus manos y dispara una rafaga de esferas de energìa contra Marco, uien se mueve a gran velocidad evadiendo cada una de ellas. -¡Muere! -Aumenta su tamaños y cae rápidamente para golpear al chico pero nuevamente falla el golpe.

Intenta lanzarle fuego de su boca pero este responde volviendo a disparar con sus pistolas a la cara, obligándolo a protegerse. Amón vuela para acercarse y darle otro golpe, pero falla por bastante y vuelve a intentarlo con mayor velocidad solamente para fallar por mucho. Entre medio de los golpes pudo notar que el chico lo veía de donde le estaba lanzado el golpe pero sentía que una fuerza invisible hacia que sus golpes se desviaran justo cuando su oponente los evadía, se dio cuenta de lo que este hacía por lo que de sorpresa lo atacó con la filosa punta de su cola obligando al chico a bloquear el ataque con sus dos armas.

-Eres un pequeño tramposo. -Dijo Amón con una sonrisa maliciosa. -Usar telekinesis para desviar los ataques mientras evades es un inteligente táctica para conseguir la victoria en un combate, útil cuando tu oponentes desconoce que tengas esa cualidad.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas. -Comentó Marco bloqueando la cola de su oponente. -Pero no creas que dependo solo de eso. -Desvía la cola y dispara pero su oponente se aleja de él.

Mientras Star conseguía destruir a los demonios más débiles, Jinmen se estaba fusionando con los restos de estos para hacerse más fuerte y conseguir atravesar la armadura gigante que protege a la princesa. Aun quería hacerla sufrir por intervenir en su batalla con Marco y por el golpe que le dio por sorpresa, por lo que mientras volaba cargaba energía para realizar un potente disparo que atravesara la armadura y le diera a Star.

La rubia al percatarse de ello hizo que la mano derecha de su armadura su convierta en una espada y procedió a atacar a la tortuga que evadía los ataques riéndose de ella.

-¡Ríndete, no hay forma en que puedas vencerme! -Habló la tortuga demonio con burla.

Iba a disparar su rayo pero al hacerlo se quedó momentáneamente quieto, cosa que Star aprovechó para transformarse en su forma Butterfly y deshacer la armadura. Consigue evadir el ataque y se acerca velozmente con una espada de energía que logra clavar en el pecho del demonio, atravezando todo su caparazón y su corazón. Jinmen vuelve a quedar perplejo por esto, ahora fue derrotada por una niña.

-¡Maldita insecta! -Maldijo el moribundo demonio mientras caía al suelo.

-Ya me tenía harta. -Dijo una cansada Star volviendo a tierra.

Amón en medio de su batalla con Marco se da cuenta de que los demonios que lo seguían eran muy pocos y que Jinmen nuevamente había sido derrotado. Aunque no le gustaba para nada esta situación pero debía continuar con el plan, por lo que dando una señal a los demonios que quedaban estos empiezan a retirarse dejando desconcertados a sus enemigos.

-¡Sientanse afortunados de seguir con vida por un poco más de tiempo, por que no vivirán por mucho! -Dijo Amón antes de irse volando con el resto de sus demonios, ve por un momento a Marco cuyos ojos regresaron a la normalidad.

Marco los ve volando antes de buscar a Star y ver que esta estaba descendiendo en su forma Butterfly, por lo que se acercó a donde ella iba a aterrizar y le extendió sus brazos para atraparla. Ella al verlo deshace lentamente su transformación y extiende sus brazos al cuello de este para abrazarlo al momento de aterrizar. El joven confundido por la acción de la princesa no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-Pensé que te habían hecho daño. -Dijo Star en voz baja y con preocupación.

-Soy duro de matar, princesa. -Respondió Marco y de forma suave devolvió el abrazo. Quería decirle que no se preocupara por él pero sentía que si decía eso posiblemente la haría enojar.

Los dos se separan y ven cómo llegan más caballeros al lugar. La princesa en ese momento exigió saber por qué no habían llegado antes a ayudar, y no de ellos muy temeroso dijo que ocurrieron otros ataques simultáneos de demonios en otras partes del reino, la guardia real tuvo que desplegar a varias de sus tropas en esos lugares para enfrentarlos, pero recientemente se habían enterado del que ellos enfrentaron. Star y Marco se vieron el uno al otro para luego ver al cuerpo de nuevamente fallecido Jinmen, el ataque que enfrentaron era un plan de rescate para la tortuga demonio, de ser el caso los demonios habían fracasado, a menos que esa no era el plan.

De cualquier forma ahora debían buscar el libro de hechizo que Star perdió durante la batalla, encontrandolo bajo los escombros de una casa por suerte no sufrió daños aunque Glossaryck se molesto por haber sido abandonado y Marco casi le dispara al verlo de ser porque la princesa lo detuvo.

Muy lejos, Amón acompañado de sus demonios se reúne con otros grupos que habían atacado el Reino Butterfly mientras ellos iban por Jinmen, todos volaban fuera de los límites de Mewmi en el continente llegando a una gigantescas montañas nevadas.

Todos ingresaron a una gran cueva que conectaba con una gigantesca caverna que era iluminada por cristales, donde había más demonios como ellos, todos pelean entre ellos de forma violentas y desenfrenada, además de otros actos viciosos.

Amón llegó a una caverna que estaba muy oscura y con muy poca iluminación, se detuvo justo en frente de una oscuridad muy pronunciada.

-¿Como salio la misión? -Preguntó una voz melodiosa en tono de expectante.

-Como se esperaba, señor. -Dijo el demonio rojo. -Los mewmanos son bastante frágiles y depende mucho de la magia para poder sobrevivir en estas tierras. Son una gran amenaza.

-Exactamente. ¿Y qué hay de Jinmen? ¿Dónde está? -Vuelve a preguntar.

-Muerto. Lo encontramos decapitado y lo revivimos, pero fue asesinado esta vez por esa niña con magia llamada Star Butterfly.

-Una joven prodigiosa en el combate y la magia, sería una pena que algo malo le pasara antes de poder conocerla. -Sona algo dantesco y despreocupado. -Claro que aún estarian su madre y las otras Butterfly que dirigen a los monstruos pero ellas también compartirán el mismo destino, las cartas están echadas y tenemos una mano ventajosa.

-No creo que debamos estar muy tranquilos.

-¿Y eso se debe a que? -Cuestionó la voz.

-Hay un chico mortal al lado de la princesa Star, es un híbrido. -Dijo muy serio. -Tiene sangre demoníaca, pero no es de los nuestros y mucho menos de esos pseudo-demonios del Inframundo de Mewni. -El semblante de su rostro cambia a uno de enojo. -El chico tiene sangre demoníaca procedente de un habitante del Reino de los Demonios, uno muy poderoso para poder tener cinco Devil Arms y habilidades telekineticas. -Se agarra se brazo izquierdo que había sido regenerado por el sacrificio de un demonio. -Algo en su forma de luchar era muy familiar pero no logro recordar.

-Entiendo. -Dijo la voz de forma pasiva. -Ese joven puede ser un problema más adelante si no nos encargamos de él junto con los mewmanos. -Su tono cambio a uno serio. -Si las familias reales mágicas son un obstáculo, junto a los insignificantes demonios en el subsuelo, los monstruos, esa mujer demente llamada Mina y los Majins, ahora agregamos a ese chico híbrido, tenemos un camino algo turbulento por delante pero nada que no podamos manejar. -Sonaba confiado. -Ve a recuperarte y prepárate para las siguiente fase del plan.

Amón asiente y se retira del lugar para volver con los demás demonios. En la mente del demonio rojo había unos pensamientos que eran derrotar a Marco y saber por qué la forma de pelear de este le era familiar, no concebía que un híbrido pudiera hacer tanto daño siendo el más poderoso de todos los demonios y llamado por muchos como el Rey de los Demonios, un título que no pretendía perder ante nadie y menos ante un mortal con sangre de demonio.

De vuelta en el castillo Butterfly, Star y Marco le informaron a River y Moon lo sucedido con el ataque de demonios que tuvieron. Estos a su vez les informaron de los ataques por otras áreas del reino y como tuvieron que dividir a la guardia real para encarar estos ataques hasta la misma Reina tuvo que intervenir en esos ataques para proteger a muchos ciudadanos del Reino.

Claramente estos ataques tuvieron como finalidad rescatar a la tortuga demoníaca, pero fallaron, sin embargo las bajas de los demonios eran menores a los de sus fuerzas reales tomando en cuenta que habían logra causar mucho daño a varias edificaciones, de continuar con su ataque los daños y pérdidas hubieran sido mayores.

Cual sea el caso, pudieron conocer un poco más del enemigo y saber de su terrible habilidad para fusionarse. Por su parte, Marco pidió que le indicaron donde estaba la herrería del castillo para que pueda trabajar con los restos de Jinmen en algo que tenía en mente. Los reyes estaban algo dudosos con respecto a los que el joven tenía pensado hacer, este les aseguro lo que iba a hacer los va a sorprender y algo que iba ser de utilidad contra los demonios.

Star se ofreció a guiarlo a la herrería del castillo y este se lo agradeció. Tras llevarlo por casi media hora llego a una gran herreria y forja de todas armas para la guardia real, estaba ansioso de empezar a trabajar cuando con los restos de la tortuga demonio.

Pasado a la noche, el pelo blanco desolló el cuerpo inerte del demonio muerto para ir desvalijando de su mandíbula, caparazón y garras, juntos con huesos. Extrajo del cadáver todo lo que necesitará, sumado a esto usó varios metales que tenía a la mano junto con las herramientas que pese a ser antiguas eran las necesarias para el trabajo. Tenía planeado hacer un escudo.

Estuvo trabajando sin parar durante toda la noche, haciendo varias pruebas y ensayos de lo que quería lograr. Llegando incluso a estar casi todo el día trabajando en el escudo hasta que logró terminarlo.

El escudo era circular de color verde oscuro y tenía la cara de la tortuga pero de manera simplificada con bordes picudos alrededor, correas de agarre para tenerlo siempre a la mano. Era muy ligero pese al materiales del que está hecho y bastante fácil de llevar, al lanzarlo este rebotó por las pareces y regresó a su mano, tenía cualidad de bumerang y no tenía ni un solo rasguño, a lanza una roca al aire la bloqueo con el escudo y de este salio la cabeza de la tortuga destrozando la roca con sus fauces, cualidad de contraataque. Logró crear un Devil Arm por sí mismo.

Tras darle unos acabados y pulida final el escudo estaba listo. Por lo que procedió a mostrarselo a los Reyes pero estos salieron del Reino para una reunión con los Reyes del Reino Johansen, que era primos de River, por asuntos de seguridad, pero se había quedado en el castillo para ver qué era lo que hacía el cazademonios. Estando en un salón, le mostró el escudo que había fabricado y todas sus cualidades, la princesa estaba impresionada de que su guardián logra crear un arma defensiva de buena calidad a partir de los restos de la tortuga demoníaca.

-Es un escudo de muy buen trabajo. -Dijo Star viéndolo de cerca. -Hasta incluso parece estar vivo.

-Eso no sería extraño ya que es una Devil Arm. -Comentó Marco con confianza.

-¿Devil Arm? -Pregunto ya que era la primera vez que está escuchaba ese término.

-Si, veras, cuando un demonio derrota a otro, el perdedor puede convertirse en un arma para el vencedor y siendo sumiso a este, o bien puede hacer esto voluntariamente si hay un lazo muy fuerte. -Explico. -Estas armas son la manifestación del poder y el alma del demonio del que están hechos. Eso es una Devil Arm.

-Suena a algo muy turbio y tenebro. -Comentó la rubia algo asustada.

Marco solo encogió los hombros por ello mientras Star revisaba el escudo, cuya cara tenía los ojos cerrados y al tocar uno de estos estos se abren y la asustan.

La princesa le disparó un rayo de energía y este se lo regreso pero esta lo esquiva por muy poco.

-No sabía que podía hacer eso. -Dijo Marco sorprendido.

-Hay cosas que no sabes sobre mí. -Hablo el escudo cuya voz grave que era diferente a la de Jinmen.

-¡Esa cosa hablo! -Star se asustó más.

-A sí, ellos también puede llegar a hablar. -Marco se rasco la cabeza. -Aunque la voz de Jinmen suena distinto.

-¿Acaso hablas de mí? -Preguntó el escudo.

-Sí. Ó ¿Qué otra Devil Arm tipo escudo hay en esta habitación? -Preguntó el joven con sarcasmo.

-Yo no me llamo Jinmen. Mi nombre es Naofumi y exijo saber qué es lo que sucede. -Se expresó el escudo con cierta irritación.

Por como habla la Devil Arm, tanto Marco no estaba seguro si esta estaba mintiendo o decía la verdad y mucho menos Star que apenas entendía esto.

Algo debió pasar mientras los restos de la tortuga demonio fueron usados para crear el escudo para hacer que alma del demonio que conocieron cambiara de esa forma.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Este capítulo fue muy largo. Ojala haya valido la espera. Ahora pasamos a contar sobre como es Star en esta historia.**

**Star siendo la hija de la Reina Moon y del Rey River, es la princesa y legítima heredera al trono del Reino Butterfly. Siendo educada por los guardias del castillo, Star es una hábil combatiente y con las enseñanzas de su padres es una gran cazadora. Creciendo al lado de Lilacia Pony Head, quien es su mejor amiga, y Meteora Butterfly, que su otra mejor amiga y a quien considera como parte de su familia, las tres chicas llegaron a ser muy cercanas de pequeñas y les gustaba divertirse. Tuvo su primer noviazgo con Tom a los trece años, pero este no duro mucho debido a que Star no para de criticar al príncipe Lucitor lo que lo hacía enojar y mucho. Cuando cumplió los catorce años, ella junto con Meteora compartieron la Varita Mágica Real, cometió uno que otro desastre con ella pero aprendió a dominar la magia y tras pasar por la Mewbertad, su madre le contó toda la verdad que le habían ocultado a su familia por generaciones, lo que la llevó a un fuerte depresión y a una crisis de identidad, pensando que no era nadie pero su familia y amigas la ayudaron a salir de ello, por lo que se dispuso a ser la mejor princesa que podía ser para mostrarle a todos y a sí misma que merece ser princesa. Conocio a Mina Loveberry a quien admiraba por haber sido la guerrera de más gran de Mewni pero pronto se dio cuenta de cuán loca y peligrosa es, en especial cuando trato de asesinar a sus amigas. En medio de todo este proceso de maduración volvió a conectar con Tom en el baile de la Campana de Plata a los dieciséis años luego de que ambos se estuvieran ignorando toda la noche, para después volver a tomar su noviazgo con el príncipe Lucitor que trato de hacerse un Demoncismo buscando ser un mejor príncipe, ya que se sintió inspirado por la misma Star, lo que fue de la alegría de muchos aunque Meteora y Pony Head no apoyan esto, y señalan que Star no le presta mucha atención a su relación con Tom aunque esta lo niegue constantemente. Con la reciente aparición de estos demonios grotesco en Mewni, Star se puso a la meta de enfrentarse a esta amenaza y acabar con ellos, pero debido al peligro que estos representaban fue que se le busco un guardián, alguien que no solo sea capaz de lidiar con estos demonio y de protegerla sino que también pueda seguirle el paso, aunque inintencionalmente atraerá la atención de esta.**

**Eso seria todo por el momento, pronto llegará un nuevo capítulo para "El Caballero Dimensional", esperenlo.**

**Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Siguiendo con la historia, las cosas podrían llegar a aclararse un poco más ó volverse más extrañas.**

**Bien. Comencemos.**

* * *

Tras una larga jornada de trabajo en la herrería y forja del castillo, Marco había logrado crear un escudo con los restos de la tortuga demoníaca Jinmen.

Pero luego de enseñarle su nueva arma a Star, esta habló refiriéndose a sí mismo como Naofumi con una voz muy distinta a la que conocieron.

Ahora ambos jóvenes le contaron todo la lucha que tuvieron con este y otros demonios. Tras terminar de relatar los hechos vividos, el escudo no se veía muy convencido de que acababa de escuchar.

-No me acuerdo nada de eso. -Habló la Devil Arm.

-¿En serio? ¿No recuerdas como te decapite? -Preguntó Marco mostrando cierta incredulidad.

-Mm… No. -Fue su respuesta.

-¿O que yo te apuñale? -Pregunto Star.

-Tampoco.

-¿Siquiera recuerdas a Amón? -Preguntó el cazademonios.

-Mm… -Se pone a pensar. -Me suena familiar. -Lo pienso un poco más. -Pero mi memoria está algo difusa.

-¿Y qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Lo último que recuerdo es que fui llamado junto con otros demonios por una demonio que tenía una enorme sonrisa. -Empezó a relatar. -Una sonrisa muy inquietante. -Hizo una pausa. -Nos dijo que fuimos elegidos para formar parte de un nuevo orden en el Reino de los Demonios y que debíamos seguir a nuestro nuevo líder, lo siguiente que supe es que una gran luz deslumbró todo. -Termino de contar. -Fue una confusión y sentía como perdía el conocimiento, luego nada hasta que recupere el conocimiento siendo ahora una Devil Arm.

Los dos jóvenes estaban perplejos con el relato del escudo. Era difícil de creer, pero no podían decir que les estuviera mintiendo. Toda la situación era un disparate tras otro, demonios del Reino de los Demonios, demonios grotesco que pueden fusionarse entre ellos y ahora esto. Nada de lo que estaba pasando podría ser casualidad, alguien debía estar detrás de todo esto y debían descubrirlo cuanto antes.

Marco estaba pensando en ir a explorar Mewni en busca de posibles pistas, pero desconocía la dimensión en la que estaba e ir por hay a lo loco como su padre podría llamar atención innecesaria, necesitaba a alguien que pueda guiarlo por el territorio y que conozca cada rincón.

Para su suerte alguien estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

-Marco. -Star le habló a su guardián. -Hay que investigar lo que está pasando con estos demonios y descubrir si hay alguien detrás de todo esto.

-En eso mismo pensaba. -Dijo Marco sonriendo levemente. -Pero no conozco este mundo por lo que necesitare un guía.

-Para tu suerte, yo conozco Mewni como la palma de mi mano. -Dijo Star sonriendo con confianza. -Yo puedo guiarte por estas tierras.

-¿De verdad? -Dudo el joven.

-Por supuesto que sí. -Le miro con algo de molestia. -¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra?

-No es eso. -Negó Marco algo tenso. -Solo que pensé que no podrías salir de tu reino por toda esta situación.

-Es verdad. -La rubia se le acercó un poco al pelo blanco para hablarle en voz baja. -Aunque mis padres no están y no regresarán hasta pasado mañana. Podemos explorar un poco y volver sin que nadie se de cuenta. -Se le acerca a su oído izquierdo. -Además, creo que tu y yo podríamos descubrir más cosas por nuestras cuenta que los caballeros. ¿No crees? -Le da un beso en la mejilla.

El cazademonios quedó atónito por la repentina acción de la princesa que quedó algo tieso y se sonrojo un poco, al verla ella le sonríe esperando su respuesta el solo asiente levemente, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella en lo que propone.

Star se siente muy complacida de ver lo cooperativo que puede ser Marco con la persuasión apropiada. Ella imaginó que su guardián no le permitiría salir del reino y como bien esté lo dijo solo obedecía a sus padres por el contrato que hicieron, tal y como le explicó su padre anoche antes de su partida en la mañana. Solo debía encontrar el modo de ponerlo de su lado y sabiendo que solo era un adolescente de dieciséis años, imagino que este no podría evitar sentirse atraído hacia una chica mayor que él y más si pensaba que esta era hermosa, para su suerte ella era todo eso. De ese modo lo tenía entre sus manos.

-Bueno. -Volvió a hablar la princesa. -Será mejor que vayas a dormir, has estado trabajando en tu escudo desde ayer por la tarde, toda lo noche y la mañana de hoy, debes estar muy cansado.

-Para nada. -Negó el cazademonios. -Yo puedo permanecer un largo tiempo sin dormir.

-He dicho que vayas a dormir. -Le habló sonriendo pero había una pizca de peligro en sus palabras.

-Mmm… -Esto puso al joven algo nervioso. -...Esta bien, pero no quiero que nadie me moleste.

-No te preocupes por ello. -Star le sonríe y se dirige a la puerta del salón. -Te buscaré muy temprano en la mañana para que salgamos cuanto antes. Que duermas bien.

Cuando esta se fue, Marco soltó un muy fuerte bostezo que delataba el cansancio que tenía encima por las largas horas de trabajo en su nueva Devil Arm, por lo que no sería malo ir a dormir o de lo contrario Star podría enojarse. Encargarse de los demonios le era fácil pero las mujeres son otra historia.

Pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Esa mujer te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. -Comentó Naofumi logrando hacer que su nuevo poseedor se moleste y lo haga caer de cara contra el suelo. -Muy maduro.

-Cállate y vámonos. -Marco lo alza. -Tenemos trabajo que hacer en la mañana.

Con una luz el escudo desaparece y esta se funde el cuerpo del joven hasta desaparecer. Luego este abandona el salón para irse a su cuarto y dormir toda la noche.

En su cuarto, Star estaba teniendo una espejo-llamada doble con Pony Head y Meteora. Hablaron de lo sucedido la noche previa así como de lo que hicieron cada una luego del desastroso Baile de la Campana de Plata.

La cabeza de unicornio flotante, estuvo ocupada en su rutina de hacer ejercicios, series de drama interdimensionales, frustrar los planes de derrocamiento de sus hermanas y conducir su show en línea. La princesa mewmana-monstruo contó cómo estuvo entrenando con algunos amigos para usar mejor sus habilidades que heredó de su padre, practicar su magia con su madre, patearle el trasero a cualquier chico que intenta pasarse de listo con ella y ensayar con su banda para su próximo concierto. Las cosas típicas que hacen cada una cuando no es princesa.

La rubia les contó a sus amigas todo lo sucedido, el ataque de los demonios a su reino, como Marco hizo un escudo con los restos de la tortuga y lo que planeaba hacer el día de mañana con este.

-¡Por mis estrellas! ¡Esos demonios no solo son grotescos, también son unos mutantes que se fusionan! -Exclamó Pony Head. -Eso explica por qué son tan feos.

-Sí, no puedo creer que sean capaces de hacer eso e incluso de revivir a uno de los suyos. -Meteora golpea su puño derecho con su palma izquierda. -Pero que rabia.

-Lo sé, fue un ataque coordinado con otros grupos al reino. -Comentó Star. -Lo malo es que perdimos algunos caballeros, hubo muchos heridos y daños materiales. Lo bueno es que puede matar a esa tortuga malvada y Tony pudo contra Amón con la ayuda de sus Devil Arms, hasta hizo una nueva. Es sorprendente. -Ella sonríe sin darse cuenta.

Se da cuenta de que sus dos amigas la ven con unas sonrisas pícaras que la desconciertan.

-¿Por qué sonríen de ese modo? -Preguntó la princesa mewmana.

-¿Con qué Tony es sorprendente? ¿Eh? -Insinuó Lilacia.

-Puede luchar contra un demonio muy poderoso y crear sus propias armas. ¿Ah? -Dijo Meteora con el mismo tono de su amiga.

-Chicas… -A Star no le gustaba nada cómo hablan sus amigas. -No es lo que piensan.

-Entonces ¿Qué crees que pensamos B-Fly? -Pregunto la cabeza voladora.

-Escuchen. Se que no apoyan mi relación con Tom.

-Hermana, no es que no la apoyamos… -Comentó Meteora con cierto desagrado. -...Es solo que Tom podrá ser un guapo demonio y un príncipe, pero Tony es rudo y un hombre de acción. El tipo de chicos que te gustan.

-Sí. -Concordo Pony Head. -Y si te soy sincera amiga, tu casi no hablas de Tom a menos que alguien te lo mencione o te acuerdes de él. -Agregó. -Es más, no has salido con él desde hace meses.

-Tom y yo estamos bien, tenemos una relación sólida y funcional. Por lo tanto, no tenemos ningún problema. -Dijo Star con poca paciencia. -A demás, Tony no me interesa. Así que dejen de insistir con eso. ¿Sí? Buenas noches.

No dijo nada más y mal humor colgó la llamada, soltando un gruñido para liberar algo de su molestia por cómo sus dos mejores amigas seguían criticando su relación con el príncipe Lucitor. Ella siempre les decía que las cosas en su noviazgo iban muy bien y que todo funcionaba, que no había problema alguno entre ambas partes. Si tan solo pudiera convencerlas o terminar de convencerse a sí misma de ello.

Lo cierto es que la princesa no le daba mucha importancia a su relación con Tom y hasta a veces se olvida, de no ser que alguien lo mencione o que esté la llame para que salga y pasen tiempo juntos lo habría olvidado por completo. Si volví con él fue por ver cuánto se esforzaba por cambiar y ser un mejor príncipe, eso la conmovió mucho y más cuando este le dijo que ella lo había inspirado a hacerlo.

Ella estaba segura de que lo tienen es relación muy fuerte y estable, bien reconoce que no ha sido la mejor de las novias pero tampoco se considera la peor de todas, aun así estaba segura que esto iba a funcionar.

A parte no había forma de que Marco pudiera compararse con Tom, ya que no es alguien de la nobleza, no tiene un reino o tierras propias y es un extranjero que está en Mewni por trabajo. Por ello, no podrían estar juntos y de estarlo esa relación no duraría ni un parpadeo.

Y con estos pensamientos fue que Star se vistió para luego dormir, aunque no podía evitar sentirme un poco mal por el cazademonios, ya que si este llegara a tener sentimientos por ella tendría que rechazarlo por todo lo que había enumerado anteriormente.

Pasada la noche y con los primeros rayos del sol que se asoman por el horizonte, la princesa no tardó en despertar para arreglarse con un blusa blanca con mangas cortas usando por encima un vestido azul con tirantes que abrazaba su cintura y cuya falda le llegaba a las rodillas, abajo usaba pantimedias de rayas horizontales blancas y azules con unas botas de cuero para explorar. Tomando su mochila que había preparado luego de haber cenado, procedió a usar un pasaje secreto detrás de un cuadro para poder ir a buscar al cazademonios sin ser vista por los guardias en los pasillos.

Hablando del cazademonios, este estaba durmiendo muy bene plácidamente luego de haber permanecido más de un día despierto trabajando en una Devil Arm. Parecía estar en un sueño completamente profundo que no notaría que alguien lo observaba y era Glossaryck que lo estaba estudiando con su mirada.

-Claramente Star omitió el decir que su nuevo guardián es un descendiente del demonio Sparda. -Dijo este soltando una risa irónica. -Si todos en Mewni llegarán a saber se armaría un gran escándalo. -Lo vuelve a ver con una sonrisa. -Pero este chico es lo que necesitamos para lo que se viene, si a mis hijos no se les ocurre entrometerse.

Se le acercó para empezar a picar la cara lo que le causaba gracia y pensó que podría hacer esto hasta que Star llegará, pero de repente fue agarrado por la mano derecha del joven quien procedió a abrir los ojos y ver lo que atrapo.

-Okey. Admito que subestime sus reflejos. -Comentó Glossaryck.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Fue lo primero que dijo Marco al sentarse en su cama. -¿No deberías estar en tu libro ese?

-Primero puedo ir a donde quiera, no tengo porqué quedarme en el libro de hechizos todo el tiempo. -Respondió de forma calmada. -Y en segunda vine a ver al descendiente de Sparda, pero antes de que te apresures, te dire que Star no dijo nada al respecto solo hizo preguntas sobres tú antecesor, además el hecho de que tengas poderes y armas demoníacas fue lo que te delató

Marco lo vio por un momento con sorpresa antes de ver al hombrecillo azul con seriedad.

-Bien. Voy a darte el beneficio de la duda. -Dijo el joven. -Ahora. ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo vengo a advertirte de que tengas cuidado al usar tus poderes demoníacos. -Dijo. -El nombre de Sparda no es muy bien visto en Mewni y en especial en el Inframundo, si se llegara a saber habría un conflicto entre la familia Butterfly y los Lucitor. -Hizo una pausa. -Los demonios seguidores de Mundus que llegaron a esta dimensión y esparcieron rumores sobre tu antecesor para que sea odiado, el principal de ellos fue el primer Rey Lucitor.

-Y eso debería importarme. ¿Por qué? -Cuestiono.

-Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas podrían hacerse más difíciles de aquí en adelante. -Respondió. -Pero si se llega a saber de tu linaje los reyes podrían tomar la decisión de desterrarte, en favor de mantener su alianza con los Lucitor, lo que sería fatal para todos.

-Sin ofender pero dudo que hagan eso solo por unos pseudo-demonios con complejo de superioridad y más si ellos llegan a saber que soy el nieto de un poderoso demonio. ¿No sería mejor para los reyes tenerme a su lado? -Cuestiono.

-Normalmente sí, pero debes saber que se están haciendo unos arreglos para asegurarse que Star se case con Tom y así unir los dos reinos. -Informo.

Esto hizo que Marco quedará atónito y soltara a Glossaryck. Si bien no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Star y le parecía una chica asombrosa, con carácter y valor, además de hallarla atractiva por las cualidades que le gusta en una mujer, por lo que no podía evitar pensar que era injusto que la obliguen a casarse, aun si su prometido era su novio, quien en su opinión era un prima donna y que a la princesa poco o nada le importa.

Algo le decía que a ella no le gustaría para nada ese tipo de arreglos matrimoniales y más si es sin su consentimiento. Sentía la urgencia de impedirlo de cualquier modo posible y le importaba poco que este fuera un mundo medieval con sus reglas las cuales rompería sin dudarlo.

Glossaryck noto esto y le habló.

-Se lo que piensas. -Le llamó la atención. -Y te diré que hacer eso es muy peligroso, aunque yo tampoco apruebo esos arreglos pero así son las cosas.

-¿No hablas enserio? ¿Ó sí? -Pregunto con fastidio el joven.

-Sí, hablo en serio. -Dijo mientras se alejaba flotando. -Pero ya es decisión tuya si decides hacer algo o no. Bien. Nos vemos, que Star está por llegar y no quiero que me vea. -Desaparece en una nube de humo.

Esto lo dejó descolocado, pero pronto escuchó como su puerta se abre y ve que es Star, quien se sorprende de verlo despierto tan temprano.

-Buenos días, Marco. ¿Ya estabas despierto? -Pregunto la rubia.

Este se sorprende y ve por la ventana que el sol apenas se estaba asomando. Claramente el geniecillo lo despertó antes de que la princesa llegara a hacerlo.

-Sí. -Se levantó de la cama y fue a su armario para vestirse. -Creo que descanse lo suficiente luego de trabajar en el escudo. -Hizo una pausa. -Por cierto. ¿A dónde iremos a investigar primero?

-Ayer revise los primeros reportes de los caballeros cuando iniciaron los ataques. -Informo mientras miraba a otro lado. -Los primeros se dieron en el Bosque de la Muerte Segura, que está cerca del reino.

-¿Enserio? ¿Así se llama el bosque? -Cuestionó el joven.

-Sí, así le pusieron por el explorador Regi Muerte Segura, también por la cantidad de bestias salvajes y plantas carnívoras gigantes que lo devoraron. -Dijo. -Aunque con el tiempo fuimos capaces de adaptarnos para sortear todas las amenazas, lamentablemente no todos logran sobrevivir ya sea por exceso de confianza o simple ignorancia.

-Bueno. Al César lo que es del César. -Termino de vestirse y tomó sus armas. -Ya veremos qué tan peligroso se ha vuelto el bosque desde que esos fenómenos aparecieron. ¿Nos vamos?

-Sígueme conozco un atajo para salir del castillo. -Lo toma de la mano y jalarlo fuera del cuarto. -Sígueme.

Marco se descoloca un poco por esto y se deja arrastrar por Star quien lo lleva por el pasillo hasta un cuadro muy antiguo de gran tamaño. La princesa toma el cuarto y revela una compuerta secreta tras este que lleva a un pasadizo secreto, ella le hace una señal al joven para que entre mientras ella cierra la compuerta y la vuelve a ocultar tras el cuadro.

Star usando su magia crea una luz en su mano para iluminar el camino mientras Marco la sigue de cerca, ahora este se podía dar una idea de por qué el castillo era ridículamente grande, no solo está lleno de habitaciones, salones, campos, jardines y otros cuartos, también estaba lleno de pasadizos y compuertas secretas, posiblemente para ataques sorpresa o bien rutas de escape. El lugar no paraba de sorprenderlo.

En pocos minutos llegan a un ascensor por el cual desciende hasta el fondo llegando al suelo, caminaron por un par de minutos hasta llegar a una salida que da con el establo de los animales del castillo.

El establo tenía guerricornios, cerdo-cabras y otros animales que algunos parecían ser híbridos de animales de la tierra.

-¿No pudieron elegir una salida un poco más higiénica que esta? -Preguntó el cazademonios.

-Yo también me había hecho esa pregunta la primera vez que pase por aquí. -Dijo Star acariciando a uno de los guerricornios. -Supongo que es para tomar a los guerricornios y escapar en caso de emergencia.

-Muy bien… -Dijo viendo a un cerdo-cabra que lo miraba fijamente. -¿Y porqué hay tantos descendientes de Bumpers y Pato?

-¿Quienes?

-Estos animales son como un cruce de cerdos y cabras. -Señala dicho animal. -¿Acaso experimentaron con ingeniería genética?

-¿Hablas de los cerdo-cabras? -Pregunto. -No hicimos eso que dices. Son animales oriundos de Mewni, hasta mi mamá tenía una mascota que se llamaba Pequeño Chauncey. -Comentó. -Luego de que muriera nunca volvió a comer cerdo-cabra.

-Bien por ella. Ahora nos vamos, por qué ya me está incomodando que nos estén mirando todo el tiempo. -Señala a uno que lo ve feo.

Star verifica que no haya nadie cerca y le da la señal a Marco para que la siga a la salida más cercana de los muros. Viendo que todo estaba despejado, la princesa abre la puerta más cercana con su magia y ambos pasan rápido.

Después lograr escaparse del castillo y luego de comprarse unos sandwiches para desayunar, los dos adolescentes se estaban riendo por lo que hicieron mientras iban camino al bosque.

-No pensé que en serio fuéramos a escaparnos. -Dijo Marco dándole un mordisco a su sándwich. -Por un momento pensé que alguno de los guardias nos iban a encontrar.

-Eso es porque conozco sus horarios de turno y cuando cambian. -Comentó Star. -No es la primera vez que me escapo del castillo de forma furtiva.

-¿En serio? -Pregunto de forma divertida.

-Sí. -Respondió esta. -La última vez fue para asistir a un concierto de una banda llamada Love Sentence de la tierra.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tus amigas dijeron eso en fiesta. ¿De verdad estuvieron antes en la tierra?

-Si unas pocas veces. -Dijo. -Escuchamos que tenían distintos tipos de comidas y bandas de música por lo que fuimos a ver. -Hizo memoria. -Probamos cereales como el Capitán Semillas Azucaradas y las pizzas que mencionaste, hasta que escuchamos la música de Love Sentences y nos gustó.

Escuchar a Star el cómo hablaba de la tierra con cierta fascinación le hacía mucha gracia. Pese a que esta no tenía mucha estima de los humanos, le sorprendía como estos pudieran crear varios tipos de comida y música así como vivir sin magia le era increíble, más le sorprendía que hubieran demonios en esa dimensión de la que es oriundo su guardián.

Marco pensó que podría enseñarle más sobre la tierra a la rubia para que vea un poco más. Pero pronto escucho como esta le habla del último concierto al que fue con sus amigas.

-El último concierto al que asistí de Love Sentence fue en una ciudad llamada Eco Arroyo. -Comentó. - Una linda ciudad y había muchas personas amistosas. -Recordó algo más. -En ese concierto conocí a una chica muy agradable, creo que su nombre era Mariposa Díaz…

Se vio algo dubitativa puesto que su guardián se había puesto algo tieso y con una expresión shock cuando mencionó ese nombre. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo este tomó su espada y la clavó en el suelo, matando una planta carnívora que estaba justo frente a ellos. Quizás fue eso lo que lo puso así, al menos eso espera la princesa.

Continuaron caminando en silencio por el bosque, viendo como pasa sobrevolando por una gigantesca avispa para ser rodeados por bestias de tres ojos con picos que se escondían bajo tierra, el joven los espanto gruñendo de forma amenazante.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron y se escondieron entre los arbustos cuando divisaron lo que se veía como un escarabajo rinoceronte cuyo tamaño era el de un adulto reposar sobre un tronco en el pantano y ver una extraña planta rosa con tres pétalos que también era una especie de grulla con tres cabezas que empalaron violentamente al insecto cuando trato de escapar, de las heridas salió sangre amarilla antes de partirlo en pedazos y alimentarse de su cuerpo.

-No hay duda. -Dijo Marco tomando sus pistolas. -El lugar está atestado de esos demonios mutantes.

-Deben estar consumiendo parte de la fauna y flora del bosque. -Comentó Star preparando su magia.

Pronto vieron cómo dicha planta/ave demonio fue arrancada violentamente por otro demonio que parecía un águila muy desnutrida y con largas antenas en su cabeza mientras se posaba sobre un tronco para comer a su presa, pero no pudo disfrutar su comida puesto que fue devorado por un demonio que era una iguana gigantesca que sólo le bastó dar dos mordisco para engullir a la águila demonio antes de volver a esconderse bajo el agua.

Tanto Star como Marco saben que dejar a ese demonio libre iba ser un peligro y debían deshacerse de él cuanto antes, por lo que la princesa usando su magia crea una caña de pescar y lanza el anzuelo al lago.

-Si ese demonio muerde el anzuelo, debemos forzarlo a salir a la superficie y entonces le disparamos con todo. -Explicó la princesa mientras controlaba la caña a distancia con su magia. -¿Te parece bien?

-Claro que sí -Respondió el joven mientras se acercaba un poco a la orilla del pantano. -Así la pesca es más divertida.

Star enrollaba el cordel para poder atraer a la iguana demonio con el movimiento del anzuelo y esperaba unos segundos antes de volver a enrollar un poco más, hizo esto una vez más cuando algo mordió el anzuelo y casi la jala al lago pero esta pudo mantenerse de pie para darle pelea a lo que acababa de atrapar.

Soltaba un poco el cordel antes de jalar y enrollar el cordel para traer a su pesca a la superficie, repitiendo esto una vez más hasta que logró sacar del agua lo que atrapo y era un gran pez del pantano.

-Viendo el lado positivo, tenemos algo que comer para el almuerzo. -Comentó Marco.

Antes de que Star dijera algo, la iguana demonio salió del agua buscando comerse al pez pero el joven cazademonios disparo a quema ropas contra el demonio en su garganta para matarlo así como la princesa. Consiguieron derribar a la enorme bestia.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a ver al demonio que mataron, cuando una sombra apareció y se estaba haciendo más grande, vieron a arriba y divisaron lo que parecía ser un pterodáctilo con dos colmillos a los lados de su boca. La enorme bestia iba por la iguana demonio muerta para comersela, Marco le disparó a una de sus alas y de las heridas salió sangre amarilla, delatando que era otro demonio.

Star atacó lanzando cristales que formaban el corazón que dañaron al demonio y este estaba muy furioso, tanto que lanzó un estridente grito sónico que lastimó los oídos de los dos adolescentes. El demonio descendió para atacarlos pero este es atrapado por unas enredaderas espinosas que lo atrajeron a una planta carnívora demoníaca que lo partió en dos al pterodáctilo demonio antes de devorarlo.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora resulta que se fusionan con plantas! -Marco se recuperó invoca a Agni y Rudra, con quienes provoca una fuerte ola de viento y fuego que queman a la planta demonio.

-¡Deben tener invadido el bosque! -Star apaga el fuego con un hechizo de agua hasta que ya no queden más que restos chamuscados de la planta demonio.

-Entonces… quemamos todo el lugar y hacemos que parezca un accidente…

-No va a funcionar, creeme lo intente.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar escuchan como algo se acerca por los arbustos y ambos se ponen en guardia ante lo que iba a salir. Pronto ven como sale lo que parece ser un lobo corpulento pero con hocico, pelaje con manchas y la cola de una hiena, este animal estaba olfateando algo y llega a la iguana demonio muerta la huele mostrando desagrado pero al acercarse a la boca saca al pez que Star había capturado previamente.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? -Preguntó Marco. -¿Acaso las hienas y los lobos se mezclaron y formaron eso? ¿O usaron magia?

-Eso es un lobo-hiena, uno de los depredadores nativos de Mewni. -Respondió Star. -Son feroces e inteligentes, van en manadas, muy rara vez van solos de cacería y si lo hacen es para buscar su propia comida o robar la presa de otros.

-¿Como tu pescado? -Señala como dicho animal huía con la pesca de la princesa.

-Exactamente… -Se da cuenta de ello. -¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!

Ella sale tras el animal que se robó su pez y el joven guardián la sigue de cerca, pues tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo podría pasar.

El lobo-hiena corrió con el pez en su hocico, y miro hacia atrás como la princesa lo perseguía por lo que aumentó su velocidad para poder escapar, nuevamente ve para atrás y ya no estaba la rubia pero al ver a frente se la encuentra de brazos cruzados por lo que trata de cambiar su rumbo, para su mala suerta está lo atrapa con un puño arcoiris que deja atrapado al animal contra un àrbol.

La princesa se le acerca con cara de pocos amigos y le extiende su mano.

-Dame eso. -Lo dice en tono serio y el lobo-hiena obedece, entregando el pez que se robó. -Gracias.

-¡¿Qué es ese ruido?! -Se escuchó una voz gruesa y turbia.

La joven ve por todos lados hasta que ve un gran tronco hueco de que salía un ser humanoide gigantes muy deforme, con mandibula chueca, brazos muy largos, piernas muy delgadas y chuecas, pero lo más repulsivo era que no tenía orejas y tenía los tímpanos afuera.

Ante tal horrible y perturbador ser, el lobo-hiena empezó a hacer un ruido como de risas que indicaba que estaba nervioso. Los tímpanos del ser gigantes resonaban haciendo que este se los cubriera como si le dolieran.

-¡Odio el ruido! -Rugió el horrible ser.

-Perdone, no era mi intención molestarlo. -Star trato de alejarse y liberó al animal. -Ya me voy.

-¡Escuche unos horrendo ruidos desde muy lejos! -Exclamó molesto el gigante viendo con enojo a la princesa. -¡¿Fuiste tú quien hizo todo eso?!

-Como le dije no era mi intención, así que solo me iré…

Trato de escapar pero el gigante se lanzó encima de ella de forma rápida, lo que la obligó a crear un campo mágico para protegerse así como al animal que se esconde tras ella. El gigante golpeaba con fuerza el campo de magia, pero el sonido que producía al golpearlo hacía que le dolieran los tímpanos y a la vez lo enojaba más.

Star intentaba ver cómo salir de esta, cuando un ruido muy fuerte como de un disparo que espanto a los animales e hizo que el gigante dejara de atacar para cubrirse los tímpanos.

Pronto vio que el causante de ese ruido era Marco que sostenía una escopeta entre sus manos y apuntaba al cielo, dando a entender que el disparo el arma para llamar la atención.

-Qué conste que esa fue una advertencia… -Dijo el joven de forma amenazante y apuntando al gigante. -Pero la siguiente no lo será.

-¡Ese es el horrible ruido que he escuchado! -Dijo el gigante muy enojado.

-Veo que tienes un oído muy agudo para no tener orejas. -Marco se burló de su oponente.

-¡Nadie se burla de Grendel! -Rugió muy molesto el gigante. -¡Te voy a matar!

Le salto encima, pero Marco fue rápido y lo esquivo para dispararle por la espalda, causándole mucho daño a Grendel a la vez que de su herida salía sangre amarilla, de lantando que era un demonio grotescos.

-Necesitarás más que amenazas para hacerme algún daño. -Dijo el cazademonios en burla.

Grendel estaba furioso y arrancó un árbol de sus raíces en el suelo, el cual usó para intentar golpear al joven de cabello blanco pero esto salta para evitarlo, le lanza el árbol y este se agacha para esquivarlo.

El gigante se iba a lanzar sobre él joven otra vez pero algo lo toma de cuerpo haciendo que caiga al suelo de golpe. Entonces ve que un lazo mágico lo atrapó y este era proyectado por Star desde sus manos, muy enojado trata de ir por ella pero una de sus piernas es mordida por el lobo-hiena que le rompe los huesos de la rodilla y la tibia.

Grendel trata de atrapar al animal pero su mano recibe un disparo y es atravesada, el ruido hace que este se cubra los tímpanos de dolor y no ve cómo el joven se mueve rápido para estar frente a él, le apuntó en la cara con su escopeta.

Cuando el gigante lo ve, el chico jala el gatillo de su arma y dispara, provocando que la bala atraviese el cráneo del gigante y lo mata al instante.

Con el demonio neutralizado todos respira con algo de alivio.

-Tranquilidad al fin. -Comentó Marco.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Pregunto Star acercándose.

-Él se quejaba del ruido y ahora no escucha nada.

Ella lo ve sin entenderlo igual que el animal que ladeo la cabeza a su derecha.

-Olvidenlo. -Ve al lobo-hiena. -¿Y qué haces aquí?

El animal movía la cola de un lado al otro y estaba sentada frente a los jóvenes.

-Creo que esto le gustara. -Star saca de su mochila unas galletas y se las ofrece al animal, el cual las huele antes de comerlas. -Es una linda chica. -La acaricia y este se muestra contento.

-¿Cómo sabes que es hembra? -Preguntó Marco viendo el animal. -Si tiene… ya sabes…

-Te lo explicare más tarde. -Dijo la princesa mientras acariciaba a la lobo-hiena. -Dime. ¿Te gustaria venir con nosotros? -El animal responde con un ladrido a modo de afirmación.

-¿Y qué nombre le podrás? ¿Willow? ¿O un nombre muy elegante?

-Pensaba llamarla Duquesa Vega Rosa Plateada, pero Willow también es un buen nombre. De hecho. -Crea dos tazones con comida, uno con el nombre que Marco sugirió y el otro que ella mencionó. -Que ella decida.

El animal ve los dos tazones con mucho cuida y dio una mordida a la comida del tazón con el nombre de Willow.

-Le gusto el nombre que sugeriste. -Star lo ve sonriendo.

-Solo le atine. -Dijo Marco sin darle mucha importancia.

La recién nombra Willow levantó su cabeza y movió sus orejas como si estuviera escuchando algo, para luego empezar a gruñir hacia el cielo.

Antes de que los dos adolescentes pudieran preguntar ven como se acerca un dragón dorado que descendía del cielo y volaba alrededor de los dos jóvenes antes de convertirse en un hombre adulto de buen aspecto y atlético cuya piel era dorada de la cintura para arriba mientras que de la cintura para abajo está cubierto por escamas doradas. Este aterrizó junto al cadáver de Grendel y lo mira con de forma examinadora.

-Qué fue lo que te hicieron hermano. -Dijo el ser apoyando su frente sobre el pecho del cadáver del demonio.

Tanto la princesa como el cazademonios se vieron el uno al otro, con cierta incredulidad ante las palabras de aquel ser, claramente estaban ante otro demonio y no estaba solo.

Pronto ven cómo de entre los plantas sale una mujer hermosa pelirroja que de la cintura para abajo tenía cuerpo de serpiente, se acercaba al cadáver de Grendel su cuerpo de serpiente se convierta en la parte inferior de una mujer cubierta de escamas doradas aunque tenía la cola de una serpiente, se veía horrorizada y al punto de llorar. Debía ser una demonio.

-¡Grendel! -Dijo la mujer como desgarrada. -¡¿Qué te han hecho mi hijo?!

Los dos demonios humanoides ven a los adolescentes y al animal que los acompaña, no se veían muy felices.

-¡¿Acaso fueron ustedes?! -El demonio se dirigió a los adolescentes. -¡¿Ustedes mataron a mi hermano mayor?!

Star estaba algo intimidad e incómoda por ver a alguien desnudo aunque no tenía nada visible, Willow pasó del gruñido al miedo por su risa nerviosa, Y Marco lo veía con cara de '¿En serio?'.

-¿Acaso quieres acompañarlo? -Preguntó el pelo blanco. -Por qué puedo ayudarte con ello. -Cargó su arma.

El hombre se mostró molesto e iba por él, pero su madre le llamó la atención.

-¡Draco espera! -Lo detuvo. -Estos niños no son normales. -Se le acerca. -Solo observalos. -Señala a Star. -Esa debe ser la mágica princesa del Reino Butterfly, puede ser un problema. -Ve a la lobo-hiena. -Pensé que acabamos con todas los lobos-hiena en el bosque, son una peste. -Luego ve a Marco. -Y ese chico no debe ser normal y lo que tiene entre sus manos, debe ser lo que causó esos fuertes ruidos de los que Grendel se ha quejado los últimos días. Puede ser peligroso.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces? -Pregunto.

-No te preocupes, mi amado hijo. -Dijo la mujer sonríe con malicia. -Por algo tengo control de este bosque. -Sus ojos brillaron.

Los dos adolescente no les agrado lo que esta mujer demonio decía, pronto escucharon como se hacer acercaban pasos de personas y de los alrededores salieron demonios mutantes con los ojos brillantes y mewmanos que se habían reportado desaparecidos en el bosque y algunos caballeros también tenían los ojos brillantes.

-Esto huele muy mal. -Comentó Marco.

-No creo que sea momento para frases. -Star se puso en guardia. -Debemos acabar con esa demonio, sólo así salvaremos a los mewmanos que tiene bajo su hechizo.

-Es eso. -Dijo el chico. -Aunque sus ropas estén gastadas ellos no se ven que hayan sufrido. No tiene heridas, ni golpes o están desnutridos. Nada.

La princesa no comprendía lo que su guardián decía, pero viendo con más cuidado a los desaparecidos pudo constatar que estos estaban bien en lo que respecta.

-Eso es verdad. -Dijo la rubia. -Pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me pareció curioso y tengo una suposición. -Le apuntó a un mewmano con su escopeta. -pero no equivocarme.

Le dispara y este cae de espaldas. Star no podía creer que Marco acaba de dispararle a un rehén inocente, estaba tan horrorizada como enojada pero eso no le duraría más de unos segundos.

El mewmano se levantó aun con la herida en su cuerpo pero pronto su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar hasta que esté explotó revelando a un demonio mutante escarabajo con pinzas en su cabeza y la cara del hombre mewmano en su pecho.

Los grotescos demonios mutantes podían poseer a los mewmanos. Y al ver que este se reveló otros demonios le siguieron, revelando que más de la mitad de los desaparecidos fueron poseídos por demonios.

-No estaba tan equivocado. -Dijo Marco.

-¡¿Cómo fue que lo descubriste?! -Preguntó la mujer demonio muy molesta.

-Digamos que tengo una nariz muy aguda y me he familiarizado con el aroma que ustedes fenómenos tienen. -Respondió el joven con tranquilidad. -Es más estoy seguro que toda la especie de Willow puede detectarlos, supongo que por eso querías exterminarlos.

Star se sorprendió por la habilidad deductiva de Marco ante la situación. Ahora entendía mejor por qué Willow estaba sola, debieron acabar con toda su manada y eso le molestaba.

La madre de Grendel pese a estar molesta se ríe un poco.

-Eres un niño muy listo. ¿no? -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. -Pero cometiste el error de revelarlo todo y por ello no puedo dejarlos vivos, pero sus cuerpos nos serán útiles.

-¿Para infiltrarse en el reino y destruirlos desde adentro? -Cuestionó el joven. -Eso no pasara.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de eso? -Cuestionó el demonio humanoide dorado.

Recibió un disparo en su cara que lo derribó por parte de Marco y su escopeta.

-Por qué yo lo digo. -Fue su respuesta.

-¡Draco! -La mujer demonio ve a su hijo menor, quien sigue vivo y lo ayuda a sentarse viendo que el disparo rozó muy duro por encima de la cabeza de este. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a dispararles a mis hijos?! -Ve furiosa a Marco. -¡Matenlos!

Los demonios y mewmanos controlados fueron al ataque contra los adolescentes y su mascota.

Marco se quitó su mochila para sacar una motosierra, la cual enciende y la usa en su mano derecha mientras sostiene su escopeta con la mano izquierda.

-¡No le hagas daño a los mewmanos! -Dijo Star estando en guardia y con energía mágica en sus manos con Willow defendiendola.

-¡De ellos te encargas tú y yo de los mutantes! -Indicó el joven disparando a una serpiente en la cara y le cortó el cuello con la motosierra, mientras se lanza al ataque.

El joven cazademonios dispara y cortaba a diestra y siniestra a todo demonio que se le cruzara enfrente, una planta piraña trato de atraparlo pero lo corto a la mitad sus fauces, uno como tigre verde turquesa se le abalanzó encima pero se barre y le vuela el craneo de un disparo. El joven iba tan rápido que los demonios no podían atraparlo por lo escurridizo que era.

La princesa encerraba a los mewmanos controlados en burbujas mágicas y atacaba a los demonios que iban por ella. Contaba con Willow para detener a los mewmanos con fuertes mordidas en las piernas que los impiden de avanzar y permiten que la joven los encierre en burbujas, hasta la misma lobo-hiena aprovechaba de atacar el cuello de los demonios heridos por los ataques de Star.

Esto era una masacre y los demonios iban perdiendo. Viendo que sus fuerzas iban a ser derrotadas la mujer demonio necesitaba detener a sus adolescentes, para su suerte su hijo Draco se recuperó del disparo y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Hijo. -Le hablo a Draco. -Quiero que te encargues de ese niño que tuvo el atrevimiento de matar a Grendel y casi arruinar tu hermoso rostro… -Lo besó en la frente. -No te contengas.

-Sí madre. -Dijo este levantándose y yendo por Marco. -¡Oye mocoso!

-¡¿Qué?! -Dijo este cortando la ala a un demonio con aspecto de murciélago gigante. -¿Te preocupa que el disparo te dejará una marca en tu rostro metrosexual?

-¡Veras como te dejo una gran marca! -Se convirtió en un dragón y le escupió fuego.

Marco salto evadiendo el fuego que calcinó a los demonios que iban por él. Draco salió volando para tomar a Marco y llevárselo volando al cielo.

-¡Marco! -Star se convirtió en su forma Butterfly y le dio alas a Willow en sus patas para que la acompañe. -¡Vamos!

Sale volando aunque el animal queda de cabeza por no saber cómo usar sus nuevas alas.

La mujer demonio crea alas de pájaro en su espalda y convierte su mitad inferior nuevamente en la cola de serpiente. Sale volando para perseguir a la chica y es acompañada de los pocos demonios que le quedaban.

En los aires, Marco estaba atrapado en la garra de Draco con los brazos atrapados mientras veían que iban cada vez más alto.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Dejarme caer y que muera al impactar contra el suelo? -Pregunto el chico al dragón.

-¡Te lanzaré y te quemaré vivo antes de que eso pase! -Respondió furioso el dragón demonio.

-Sí... Eso no pasará. -Dijo el joven muy calmado.

Antes de que su enemigo se cuestionara, el cazademonios movió su mano para levantar la motosierra y cortar la garra en la que estaba atrapado, hiriendo al dragón y quedando libre a la vez.

Estando en caída libre, Marco estaba reparando en su mente y el cómo iba a aterrizar, cuando Star aparece y lo atrapa por la espada con sus tres pares de brazos.

-Hola. ¿Acaso eres mi ángel guardián? -Preguntó Marco en broma.

-No, pero tú debes ser un demonio muy tramposo. -Respondió Star del mismo modo. -¿Pudiste haberte liberado antes? ¿No?

Este solo levanta los hombros en señal de no haber tenido idea mientras ella niega con la cabeza y sonriendo un poco, el momento fue interrumpido cuando vieron que Willow empieza a ladrar y ven un fuego fatuo que iba hacia ellos, por lo que Star desciende rápido para evitarlo solo para encontrarse que la mujer demonio fue quien los atacó y tenía ese fuego en las manos.

La madre de los dos demonios los vuelve atacar por lo que la princesa debe evadir los ataques, pero a la vez el dragón demonio les escupe su fuego que casi les da. El joven dispara con su arma pero no logra darles por lo mucho que la princesa se mueve para evadir los disparos.

Justo cuando la mujer demonio ve que tiene una oportunidad de darles esta es mordida por Willow en la espada y esta le rompe una de sus alas, lo que provoca que esta empiece a caer al suelo sin control. El dragón al ver como su madre cae, deja de luchar para salvarla. Marco ve esto como una oportunidad y se separa de Star para caer tras el demonio.

El joven de cabello blanco acumula energía en sus piernas para luego liberarla lo que aumenta su velocidad en la caída llegando a estar muy cerca de la espalda del Dragón, por lo que le corta un ala dejándolo con una sola.

-¡Maldito mewmano! -Maldijo Draco mientras atrapaba a su madre.

-¡Soy un cazador, nunca desaprovecho una oportunidad! -Dijo el joven mientras ralentizaba su caída.

Dragón al ver que se estaba acercando al suelo protegió a su madre del fuerte impacto, pero este quedó terriblemente lastimado y se destransformo.

Marco fue alcanzado por Star que lo atrapó con su lazo mágico de fresa y Willow ayudaba tomándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta.

Estando cerca del suelo lo deja caer a este.

-¿Y eso por qué fue? -Preguntó Marco mientras se levantaba.

-Por escaparte de mi agarre y por casi cometer suicidio. -Responde Star destransformandose y quitándole las alas a Willow, quien aterrizó de pie. -Casi haces que me de un infarto.

-Igual sabía que me ibas a atrapar.

-¿Y si no lo lograba?

-Tenía a Agni y Rudra para salvarme.

-¿No te gusta aceptar que podrías estar equivocado? ¿Verdad? -Le inquirió la princesa..

-Nop. -Dijo este con cierto cinismo.

Esta suspira pesadamente, a parecer no podía perder de vista a su guardián ni un solo segundo.

Escuchan unos sollozos muy leves y ven a la mujer demonio abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo Draco. El cuerpo del demonio no reaccionaba, al parecer murió al estrellarse con el suelo para protegerla.

-Madre… -Draco seguía vivo pero muy debilitado.

-Primero matan a Grendel… -Dijo la mujer demonio. -... Y casi pierdo a Draco… -Se separa de su hijo y ve a los jóvenes. -¡Los voy a hacer pagar por lo que hicieron, van a lamentar haberse metido con los hijos de la Bruja Lamia! -Amenazó a los jóvenes pero Marco le disparó en el pecho.

-Patrañas. -Dijo este con cara de aburrido.

-No tenías que ser tan frío. -Comentó la rubia.

-No quería seguir escuchando su amenaza de venganza y como iba a maldecirnos. -Argumento. -Aparte hemos acabado con varios demonios y ya me quiero ir de aquí.

Para sorpresa de estos, Lamia se levanta muy adolorida por el disparo y con las fuerzas que aún tiene se convierte en una enorme serpiente dorada, escupiendo fuego a los jóvenes y a la lobo-hiena creando un anillo de fuego a su alrededor, tomó a Draco y el cadáver de Grendel para huir del lugar.

Star logra apagar el fuego pero ven que la mujer demonio escapó y se llevó a sus hijos, antes de que pudieran ir tras ella son atacados por los demonios que ella controlaba. Marco invoca a Nevan con la que dispara rayos y murciélagos que dañan a los demonios para luego hacerlos explotar con un fuerte acorde eléctrico.

Viendo que los demonios fueron destruidos, los mewmanos controlados estaban desmayados al ya no estar bajo el control de Lamia pero esta escapo. Los dos jóvenes estaban seguros de que la iban a volver a ver tarde o temprano, por ahora debían regresar al castillo y llevarse a los mewmanos que rescataron así como la lobo-hiena que encontraron, la cual estaba siendo acariciada en la cabeza por el joven cazademonios.

Pudieron regresar al reino y dejaron a los mewmanos perdidos en una carreta cerca de la entrada lo que llamó la atención de los guardias que había en la cercanía y eso les dio a los jóvenes la oportunidad de escabullirse a dentro del reino.

Esperando a que los guardias cambiaran de turno para entrar al castillo, lograron volver a escabullirse mientras se aseguraban que Willow no hiciera ruido alguno ante la presencia de los guardias.

Tras salir por un pasadizo secreto tras el cuadro real de Crescenta.

-Bueno. Ahora ¿Con quien se queda Willow? -Preguntó Marco.

-Buena pregunta. -Dijo Star pensando un poco.

La lobo-hiena levantó su cabeza como si detectara algo, poniéndose en guardia y gruñendo pero antes de que los jóvenes pudieran reacciones son alcanzados por un rayo que los golpea atrapandolos a ellos y al animal en cristales.

Alguien los había atrapado por una figuras extrañas que se infiltraron en el castillo.

* * *

**Lo dejaré hasta aquí.**

**Disculpas por tardarme, con la situación en que está el mundo (Que en mi opinión es una porqueria como una farsa en su mayoría).**

**La verdad me hace falta organizar mejor mi tiempo, pero ya lo resolveré. Próximamente subiré el SvtFoE ML-AU (Todavía no saben que significa las letras, lo contaré cuando termine la primera temporada).**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y hasta pronto.**


End file.
